Escaping The Darkness
by JazzMonster
Summary: Edward wins Jasper while gambling with Aro to be his "slave". But Edward wants a real relationship with him, but Jasper has never been shown these affections before, and with his past, can he really trust anyone? AH. WARNING- Rape, self harm, etc...SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Edward/ Jasper fic. It's my first one so you know give me some credit if I fuck it up :)**

**SUMMARY: Edward wins Jasper while gambling with Aro to be his "slave". Edward isn't used to being a Dom, and he wants to start a real relationship with Jasper. But Jasper hasn't been shown this affection before, and with his past, can he really trust someone to give his heart too? First fic, gimme a break. Oh and it's human.**

**RATED: M (If you don't like boy on boy, what the hell are you doing reading my story?)**

**DISCLAMER: This is all Ms. Meyers, I'm just borrowing her characters into my own story :)**

**WARNING: This story contains rape, self harming, and many dark features. If your not up for it, click back!**

**EDWARD POV**

I hated parties. I wasn't even meant to be here but no, 'The Voltrui's are old friends and it would be rude if at least one Cullen didn't show up.' I now regret telling my mum and dad that I was free this Friday; my sibling could of giving me some warning. Emmett's excuse – he was meeting his girlfriend Rosalie's parent's for the first time and he had to make a good impression. Yeah right, I bet he was actually spending a night in her apartment having "fun." Bleh. Rosalie is a beauty alright, but I'm gay so I don't even feel slightly jealous. My sister Alice had an excuse similar, she was meeting a boy called James, but I got the feeling she was doing it so she didn't have to go to the party. She's a smart thing. And my parent's – the source to my problem – had to attend some party because my mother Esme was the Maid of Honour and it would see rude for my father Carlisle not to go with her. They had claimed that Kate and Garrett were old friends too, and it would spoil their relationship they had created over the years with them.

But that's no excuse! The Voltrui were also old friends and it was obvious they didn't want to ruin there relationship with them too!

Okay, I sounded like a three year old whining, but sending a twenty two year old in to some place with people he doesn't know isn't a smart move. A butler with whiskey walked by, and I quickly grabbed a glass of it. Liquid courage would have to get me through this dreadful night. Near where I sat, I watched Aro Voltrui and his brothers (or so they called themselves) Marcus and Caius gambling their money to some blonde hair man who I think was called Mike Newton. It didn't matter if the Voltrui's lost the money, they had enough to give away to all the poor countries in the world. But Mike Newton clearly needed the money, and he was a fool for trying to win against the Voltrui's. They were oddly skilled when it came to things like this, especially Aro. I watched with no amusement as, once again, Aro won. He grinned happily at Mike, while Mike groaned and downed whatever he was drinking. Marcus caught me watching, and all I could think was _shit _as I saw him lean in to whisper in Aro's ear. When Aro looks up I look down, staring into my drink. I know what he'll be wanting, and I can hardly refuse, _old friends, remember that Edward, _I remind myself silently.

"Edward Cullen! Is that really you dear boy?" I hear Aro call out, and a few heads turn my way. I looked up slowly, then fakely smile.

"Hello Aro, it's good to see you."

"My, it is you! You have changed a lot since I've last seen you!" he probably can't remember what I looked like when I was fifteen, the last time I saw him. "You have your fathers face but your mother's hair colour! Such a strange colour..." he muttered. My hair was some bronze colour, but it did change often; it got darker, lighter, it was weird. He stared off into the distance when Caius leaned in and whispered in his other ear. Aro smiled and nodded. He too looked at me, then with a small grin he said, "Mr. Newton, I see you have bet and _lost _enough. Let's not get your lovely wife Jessica too mad at you." Small laughter erupted from around him. I see his blonde head nod slowly, then with a loud cough he stands – or staggers – up, and walks towards the bar. And I'm waiting, because I know I'll be called over and if I want to keep this _good relationship _I will gamble whatever he wants.

"Thank God he's gone, Edward come over here!" I could hear the smile in his voice. I sighed, down my drink, the burn down my throat doing nothing to 'get me in the mood'.

_Fuck liquid courage _I think as I walk over to Aro and settle myself in the seat Mike just left. "You want something to drink, kid? Shots sound okay? Hey Paul," he calls to the bartender, "Get us some shots over here!" Paul nods and turns away. "So," he starts as we wait, "How's you father keeping?"

I smile a little and say, "He's keeping well, thanks. He was so upset that he couldn't make it tonight. Esme too. They both send their apologises."

"Oh nonsense! Nonsense! It was just terrible timing! Cannot be helped! But I'm glad you showed up! We can start talking about your future! What you planning on doing, huh? Being a doctor like your dad?" He smirked.

Yes, my dad was a doctor. And a good one too. He worked at _The Voltrui and Co. Hospital ~ Forks. _It was just a small building but they had built on there. The Voltrui pretty much owned all the hospitals in the USA and a couple in Italy, as their business partners were from there. They make millions by sponsors and all as they have agreed to begin making some in Africa, and also, they have fantastic surgeons, doctors and nurses, my father included in that favourite list. My father used to work in the huge hospital in Seattle but my mother often complained that it was too far for him and we hardly got to see him. He was also exhausted. So, my father had invited Aro around as that seemed the simplest way to talk to him, but it was a quick one hour meeting where dad was told he could move to Forks hospital if that was easier and that the move would take in two weeks. We hadn't been happier. That was when I was fifteen. Something else had happened that night, but I can't really recall it, it would probably come back to me.

That's when I realized he was waiting for an answer. Shit. "Um," I blushed, "I don't know yet. I'm torn between my music and writing. I haven't really considered being a doctor..." His smile dropped slightly, "but," I quickly recovered, "I am thinking about looking into it. My father has told me many interesting things about being a doctor." He smiled at that, good. Finally, or more like thank God, our shots arrived. I took mine quickly but waited for Aro to down his first. He smiled and said "How about we make this toast to you Cullen's?" A small chuckle swept through the table from others. I smirked and nodded before he said "The Cullen's." A small murmur of "The Cullen's" were muttered after him. He downed his and I followed right after him. It tasted vile, but I needed it.

Marcus whispered in his ear yet again, and Aro's face lit up. His eyes darted to outside in the car park, a clear view of _my _car sitting there.

"So Edward that's a _very_ nice car you got there..." he nodded towards the car park, where my most prized possession sat. I merely nodded, he didn't want me to bet _that_, did he? "What's it's make?"

"Uh, it's a Mercedes-Benz CLS Class Coupé."

"Hmm... lovely..." I nodded, but he was still' staring at my car. After a few more seconds of staring, he turned to me, his eyes sparkling and a huge grin plastered on his face. "What do you say to another round of shots?" Before I could protest he had already shouted at Paul for more. I sighed, might as well endure it.

"Well, what you say Edward?" He said as our drinks arrived, "Up for a gamble?" _Not in the __slightest. _

I took my shot, downed it again without tasting it's vile contents before saying, "Alright, what are we gambling here? Money?" How did I get the feeling my car would be involved? My poor car.

"Hmm..." Aro started, taking his shot and quickly finishing it. "We _could _do that, but hey, that's boring! Why don't we do something more... extreme?" I'm going to kill dad if I loose my car. He can buy me a new one.

"Um... what did you have in mind?" I already knew, lets just pretend I don't.

"Well," he leaned forward slightly; Marcus and Caius did the same, each holding their own sparkle in their eyes. "How about that car of yours? Hmm, that would be a good gamble, right?" I pretend to ponder, but I know my answer. I nod. "Excellent! Now what should I give you if you win." Snickers are heard. Then his eyes darken and his smirk finally rolls of his face into a very tight smile. "I bet Jasper."

Silence falls around our table. I look confused. Jasper? He's betting a guy? What the fuck? "Sorry, but who?" He turns his almost black eyes to me, they look me up and down before saying, "Your father mentioned the last time I saw him that you had came out and said you preferred men..." I blushed and looked down. God when did I suddenly feel self-conscious? "Is that true?"

"Um... yes..."

"Don't be embarrassed, I love men too, especially Jasper..." he smiled fondly at the mention of his name. I smiled too, my blush fading slowly.

"But would he be okay with you... um... betting him?" He laughed, and that kinda pissed me off. I was only sticking up for this Jasper guy.

"Jasper is my slave, or some people may say my sub, and he has been so for a number of years. I have taught him well, he will do anything for me whenever I ask. He's a good little pet..." He said that part more to himself. He sighed in a very fake manner, "It will be sad to see him go, but we will see if I have to let him go." That smirk got bigger. I just nodded, still curious about Jasper.

"Can I at least see him before we begin?"

"Now, now Edward! That would spoil the surprise! I can assure you, you won't be disappointed." He said that part huskily, so I figured it wasn't a lie. I nodded slowly.

It begun. In the middle of the table, a roulette game already set up. As the ball began to spin, I waited for Aro to make his guess on which number the ball would land on. Finally he said "Red, 34"**(*)** He looked up at me then, his eyes looking slightly nervous. "Your turn, Edward."

I was nervous. I really wish I had just said no, or tried to. My fucking car was depending on that little shiny ball.

"Edward, hurry up!" Aro's voice hissed at me, suddenly cold.

"Uh... Black, 13." I picked the first one I saw.

Aro smirked slightly as the ball steadily slowed down, "you know, Edward," he cooed, "13 is _unlucky_ for some." _Shit, mother fucker, bloody hell! 13? Why don't I just HAND my car keys over?_ I closed my eyes with a sigh, this was terrible. I could actually cry right now. Why, why, why, why...

Many breaths sucked in, a "no way" escaped from some lips.

I opened my eyes.

Black, 13.

Fucking black 13!

I wasn't even gonna fight the grin off my face! I had won, I still had my car, and now I had Jasper? I had beaten Aro! I couldn't HELP but smile! I would of laughed at Aro's shocked face as it stared at the small ball if he wasn't my father's boss.

"Wow..." he muttered, "you beat me, Edward Cullen, amazing." My watch beeped, it was just hitting midnight. I knew I couldn't drive home, no point loosing my licence to drink driving. I would call friend Jacob, he wouldn't be drinking and I know he would pick me up. "Excuse me..." I muttered as I pulled out my iPhone and quickly found Jacobs number. I turned and walked out the door to find some peace to call him with. Once I was sure I would hear over the blazing music and talking, I pressed call. After a couple of rings, he picked up.

"Edward, what the hell man? Bella almost woke up! Your lucky I'm still up or I would have ignored this call." He ranted on. Jacob and Bella had been a couple for four years and had just gotten engaged. I was really happy for them as Bella was like a sister to me. When I had first met Jacob, I hated him. But I was only playing the "big brother" role that she never had.

"I know Jake, and I'm sorry. It's just tell I've been drinking and I really need a lift..."

"Could you not of called at like ten? Not when I'm just getting into bed?"

"Please Jake! I owe you one big time if you do! Just... get a taxi, get over here, drive me back to mine and then I'll pay for another taxi to take you home? Please? _Please?" _

"Urgh! Fine Cullen, I'll do it. But only because Bella will be mad if I don't. And you _do_ owe me big time!"

"Thanks Jacob, I'll pay for both taxi's."

"You bet you will," he chuckled, "see you in a few." The line went dead. I turned around and took a step back as I say Aro and his 'brothers' standing behind me. Aro's smile was replaced with a frown.

"Leaving so soon, Edward? Well, if that's the case, you'll have to collect your prize." He pretty much hissed at me. Well, if he didn't want to loose Jasper, why bet him? And then there's another point; what was I going to _do _with Jasper? I mean, what if he was horrible? I would probably end up sending him back to Aro, saying no thanks. Sigh, maybe he'll be... nice?

"Seth!" Aro snapped at a boy who still looked like he was in his teens. His head snapped up, staring wide eyed at Aro.

"S-sir?"

"Get Jasper!"

"O-of c-co-course s-s-sir!" He all but ran off to a back room.

"Just so you know," Aro's voice had returned to being smug, "Jasper is a _freak_. He'll be expecting loads of order's from you, or he will become very upset." Small laughter yet again. At the thought of Jasper being called a freak, I felt rage. But I didn't even know him yet, so why feel it? Did I already feel the need to protect him now that he was mine? _What the fuck Edward! Get your head out of the gutter! _

Then I heard the shaky voice of Seth saying, "S-sir! I h-have him sir!" I looked up as Aro did and gasped at the sight I saw before me.

He must have been in his twenties, but his depressed face made him look older. His blue eyes were full of sadness and his beautiful dirty blonde hair shaped his beautiful face well. Around his neck was a collar which look way to tight – how could he breathe? - with a leash that Seth was holding as he dragged Jasper who was on his hands and knees on the floor. Jasper was hardly wearing anything, his upper body was completely bare – I could see scars and bruises covering his back – and he was wearing _very _small boxer pants, any shorter and everything would be on show. Why did he let Aro do this to him? The poor man.

"Ah Jasper, my pet," Aro smiled affectionately at him. He took the leash from Seth and gave it a hard tug, causing Jasper to fall on his face. Laughter erupted as he picked himself up and returned to his hands and knees position, which must hurt on this hard floor. "Jasper, my good slave, I have bad news..." Aro eyes harden and Jasper drops his head to the floor, his breathing becoming heavily. I just hear a mumble of, "Whatever I did Master, I'm so sorry, please don't punish me..." _Don't punish me? _What the hell? Then Aro snaps, "Did I give you permission to speak? You little shit! You've been with me for seven years and you forget the most simple rule? You fucker!" Then he kicks Jasper, knocking him once again face first to the floor. But this time he doesn't make a move as Aro swings his foot forward again to hit Jasper's face.

_Oh hell no! _Was the only thought that went through my head and I flung myself at Jasper and pulled him into my chest. "Enough Aro!" I growled at him. Jasper turned to head to stare at me as if to say _are you mad? _But I think I was, sticking up to Aro... But I felt Jasper relax into my arms, and I it felt so... right. And I didn't care how much I had pissed Aro off, he was safe with me. I looked up to see very shocked faces looking down at us; Aro's was classic. When he moved slightly closer, Jasper began to shake and I wrapped my arms more securely around him. My God he's thin.

"Well Jasper," he hissed, "The person who is _holding you," _he spat those words like it was dirty to touch Jasper, which I can tell you is not true. "That is your new Master, he won you earlier this night. His name is Edward. But what do you call him?"

"M-m-master..." He muttered his eyes dropping from mine; I already missed his eyes looking into mine.

"Speak up!" When he yelled at Jasper, he jumped a little and my arms pulled him closer into my chest. How _dare _Aro treat my Jasper like that!

_My Jasper? Seriously? _I sighed at my thoughts and when it hit Jasper's exposed neck, he shivered. Ugh, what a turn on, but I knew this was no time for a boner.

"Master," Jasper said, speaking up in his beautiful scared voice, "I will call him Master." His voice broke at the end of it, and it sounded as if he hadn't drank anything in a while. Was that the case?

"Good pet," he stoked Jasper's cheek, ignoring his shakes, "I will miss you... You may speak."  
"I will miss you too, Master Aro..." It sounded fake and I think it was, but it still hurt that he said it. My phone buzzed, scaring Jasper (well it did pretty much buzz on his ass) and I pulled it out of my pocket, blushing as my hand pressed up against the thin fabric of his pants.

_Ed, I'm outside, hurry the fuck up! ~Jake _

_Oh thank god! _I thought as I stood up, taking Jasper with me; he stumbled but I kept him up right, my arms still locked around him.

"My rides here," my voice was very tight, I was still pissed off. "Where's Jasper's other clothes?" I heard Jasper sigh as Aro let out a throaty laugh; he was pissed to.

"That _is _Jasper's only clothes." More laughs. My tight hold on Jasper gets even tighter (I was beginning to worry he probably couldn't breath)

I grit my teeth as I spit out, "Fine then, goodbye Aro, thank you for the drinks. I'm sure my father will call you sometime." And I turn around and leave, gripping Jasper's arm tightly and dragging him out. Then he stops suddenly, gasping a little. I spin around worried when I see Aro is still holding that god damn leash.

I look Jasper in this eyes but he keeps looking away, "Jasper," I whisper, he finally meets my eyes. "Hold still for a second." He nods and looks down, but standing very still. I walk back over to Aro, anger rolling off me.

"Excuse me, Aro," _keep calm, Edward, old friends... _Then that horrible smirk was back in place and only one thought ran through my head, _fuck this old friends shit! _"Aro, let go of the leash, _now."_

"Yes I will Edward, but you need to take it, or he'll be like a lost puppy." Fucking laughter again. I would of punched him by now if he wasn't my dads boss.

"Right," I say, take the leash from him and walk back over to Jasper, who looks stunned. _Cute_. I smiled at him and he looked away. Damn, that wasn't the response I was wanting. Oh well. I held the leash loosely in my hand as I took Jasper's arm in my hand again and dragged him out. Finally, fresh air. I began walking to where I saw a taxi – I still had to pay for it – when I looked down and noticed Jasper had no shoes on, and only pants. Damn it, was freezing out here!

"Shit Jasper, here take my jacket!" I took it off but now looked up at me with sad eyes.

"No Master, it's okay. I hardly feel it." It was weird being called Master from someone I hardly knew, but I would tell him to just call me Edward.

"It's Edward, and no. Take it. And I'll carry you, it will hurt walking on this with bare feet." With a sigh he put on the jacket and before he could protest I swung him in my arms, bridal style. He blushed, and I smiled down at him. He looked so lovely when he blushes.

"Master Edward, you may put me down. I'm too heavy..." he blushed heavier and nervously licked him lips. Oh shit that was hot! _Wait, NO ERECTION! Come on! Concentrate on what your doing! _

"Nope, it's okay; your really light Jasper, are you on a healthy diet?" He shrugs and leans his head on my chest, I smile again. "When was the last time you ate?" He stiffens, I look down to see a confused but nervous look on him face. "Jasper?"

"Um... do you mean a proper meal, Master?" I sigh, _it's Edward_ I think mentally.

"Yeah that's what I mean."

"Oh..." He shrugs again, "I don't know, Master." Now I stiffen and don't reply; he doesn't know? The poor guy, what has Aro done to him?

When we reach the taxi, Jacob comes out of it. "'Bout fucking time," he growls, "Edward pay the guy!"

I roll my eyes and whisper to Jasper, "Could you stand for just a sec, just need to pay the driver." He nods and I set him up right, I make sure he's balanced before taking out my wallet. Jacob gives me a questioning look but I ignore him, I'll tell him later. With a quick nod, the driver pulled away.

"Right, where's your keys?" We're not wasting any time, huh Jacob? Oh well. I didn't really want to hang about here either, I got the feeling Aro was watching. I passed them to him and he began walking towards my car, I picked Jasper up again (he gave a tiny squeak of surprise) and followed Jake. Once we were at my car, Jacob climbed in front while I went in the back with Jasper. After I strapped in and made sure he was too, we set off. He lightly lay his head on my shoulder and sighed; what was wrong?

"Jasper?" He jumped up and moved back, right next to the window, looking terrified. He began to shake. "Jasper, what's wrong?"

"I... I am so sorry, I shouldn't have laid my head on your shoulder without asking, please don't hurt-"

"Whoa, whoa, Jasper, slow down! I wasn't going to hurt you, I was meaning how are you feeling?"

"Oh... I'm sorry..." He mutters with a slight blush, making me smile yet again.

"Don't be sorry, just tell me how you feel."

"I'm... uh... kinda tired..." H e looks away.

"Alright, how about you have a nap until we get to mine and I'll wake you up then?" He nods before closing his eyes. In seconds he's quietly snoring, looking so peaceful and young. That makes me wonder how old he actually is.

"Um, Edward," I look up at a confused Jacob, "what the fuck are you doing with him? What is he, a stripper or something?" I glare at him.

"No Jake, he is not a stripper!" "Well sorry for getting the wrong impression, he's hardly wearing anything! What is he then?"

"He... uh... to be honest, I don't know, I won him-"

"_Won him?_ What the _hell?" _Jacob screeches. Jasper moans slightly, a small frown appearing on his beautiful face. I pull him over to my side and turn him under my arm protectively.

"Shh Jake! You'll wake him." I murmured.

Jacob stares at us for a second before shaking his head and muttering, "Edward Cullen, what have you gotten yourself into?"

I sigh as I reply quietly, "I have no clue."

Silence falls.

After a couple of minutes, we arrive at my apartment. I shake Jasper, but he doesn't awaken. With a small sigh, I take him back in my arms, and he buries his face into the crook of my neck, breathing in. I smirk, apparently he likes my smell, even in his sleep. I couldn't help but chuckle. He was adorable.

"Here," I throw Jake the keys, "Open the door please!"

He rolls his eyes and mutters, "Yes, sir..."

I smirk at him as I push back some of Jasper's golden curls, then notice he hasn't buttoned up the jacket all the way. I take a breath as I see his chest, he's beautiful. But he's so... small, fragile-like. And then there's the scars and bruises...

I unconsciously grip him closer to me, wishing I knew _how _he got all those. I knew Aro had something to do with it, but _why?_ He seemed so... innocent.

When Jacob got the door open, I walked in quickly and carefully put him on my sofa, where he muttered some string on words before rolling over. I smiled at him, I could always watch him sleep.

I look over to Jacob and say, "Thanks Jacob, for everything. Do you still want a taxi?"

He shakes his head, "Nah it's okay Ed, no one will bother me." That was true, if anyone did bother him they would be knocked out in seconds, the guy has muscles! Him and my brother Emmett always end up play wrestling to see who is strongest; it's always even.

"Alright then, I'll see you soon," he nods and turns to leave when I stop him, "Jacob!" He turns. "I would appreciate that you didn't tell anyone about Jasper yet, please, just until I figure him out myself?"

After a second of thinking, he nods. "But do it quick, or Bella will get it out of me." He chuckles. I smile as he leaves, thinking that Alice will also get it out of me too. I look at Jasper, he looks like an angel. He mutters with a frown on his face again, a whisper of "stop..." escaping his perfectly carved lips. I frowned, I wish I were a mind reader...

I picked him up, deciding that the couch wasn't too comfy for my... um... guest? As I lay him on my double bed. I quickly pulled back the cover and tucked him in.

Now what? Do I join him? I blushed at that thought. How would he feel about that? Would he panic? I know I would if I woke up with a stranger sleeping next to me. So I pulled out my spare blanket and I took the pillow next to Jasper. His face still held a frown. I sighed, hopefully tomorrow we would start talking, and get him to stop calling me Master, it was kinda weird. So with a sigh I settle down on my sofa, trying to get comfy, but I can't. I give up with a sigh, _things will be back to normal tomorrow, Edward, _I think. I watch Jasper for a few more minutes, he's thrashing around wildly, muttering and moaning for 'help' and for someone to 'stop'. Pain invades my heart as I wonder what he is dream about. A memory, perhaps? I hope not. My own eye lids beg to close, getting heavier by the second, and before I know it blackness invades me.

**And that's the first chapter :) This chapter took me at least a week to write so my updates won't be like everyday! Just so you know :) Please gimme a review or if it ends up being a big waste of time I'll get rid of it! Oh and also, if any of you are interested in what Jasper is wearing, a pic of it will be on my page :) Review? Alert? :) (Also I haven't checked over the writing in it because I wanted to hurry up and get it out on FanFic! So if there is any mistakes please ignore :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for your awesome reviews! And your story alerts and all the other things! You really gave me a confident boost! I love you all :D Oh and by the way, if you noticed the little (*) in the last chapter, I forgot to write that I don't actually know how that game works! Lol :D Okay, here's the little reminders...**

**SUMMARY: Edward wins Jasper while gambling with Aro to be his "slave". Edward isn't used to being a Dom, and he wants to start a real relationship with Jasper. But Jasper hasn't been shown this affection before, and with his past, can he really trust someone to give his heart too? First fic, gimme a break. Oh and it's human.**

**RATED: M (If you don't like boy on boy, what the hell are you doing reading my story?)**

**DISCLAMER: This is all Ms. Meyers, I'm just borrowing her characters into my own story :)**

**WARNING: This story contains rape, self harming, and many dark features. If your not up for it, click back! -Beginning with this chapter, may I add- **

**JASPER POV**

"_**Come over here, Jasper..." Aro purred. I shrank away and remained in my place by the corner of his room, trying to get the stupid dog collar off of my neck, which was way to tight. It didn't help that I was trying to cover my private parts at the same time, the jackass had stripped me of my clothes ever since I got here. The only time I wore clothes was when we were eating. **_

_**I suddenly screamed out "Get this stupid thing off me! I'm not your pet! You freak! I ha-" I fell to the floor, gasping in pain as I began to shake. I forgot this collar had an electric current running through it, making him buzz me whenever he pleased. Finally it ended, and I looked up at him, terrified. He stares back down at me, never blinking. Then suddenly, so fast that I hardly see the move, he pulling me up with a death grip on my arms. I screech and thrash, thinking he's gonna punch me again, when I hear a 'click' . I stop and look at his face, which has a huge grin on it. Feeling a slight tug on my neck, I look down and see I now have a fucking leash on me, making me feel like a fucking dog. **_

"_**You are my pet, aren't you Jasper..." He murmurs into my hair. I sigh in defeat, I'm to tired to argue back.**_

"_**Yes I am." **_

"_**Good boy," he kisses my forehead and I cringe, but he ignores it. While stroking my hair he asks, "Are you hungry, pet?" I nod, he smirks. "Well, I can fix that. How about you suck my cock in that lovely mouth of yours while I play with you?" My eyes widen and I scream out a "no!" before I'm pushed on his bed as he pulls down his trousers. With that distraction I leap off the bed and run to the door to be suddenly stop as I fall to the floor. I turn to see what's stopping me, when Aro's tugging that god damn leash, but my eyes are fixed with fear at the sight of his cock leaking. He smirks at me and whispers, "Want a taste?" I shake my head fast but he's already pulling me towards him with that leash, and I'm trying so hard to pull back. **_

"_**Jasper." His voice is strangely calm, so I know he's mad. "If you don't stop struggling, I will whip you so hard that your ass will be bleeding in a matter of seconds, and don't think I'll stop then." A small sob escapes me. It really hurts to be whipped. So I nod and he pulls me over to him, sets me on the bed so my feet are near the headboard. Then he enters my mouth, and I'm already gagging. What did I do to deserve this? Prefer a different sex? This is rape! And I can't do anything about it because no one cares. My mother has died, my grandma had died, and my dad hates me. I deserve this. Being gay is wrong. Tears falls as he begins to touch me there, it feels wrong and I don't get hard. Then he notices my tears and sighs and whispers "Jasper, what did I say about crying?" Then my eyes widen and I scream as he releases himself from my mouth and spins me over, reaching for the whip...**_

"No!" I scream as I wake up, sweating covering me. I gasp for air as I shake, stupid dreams...

I touch my neck. The collar is still there also with the leash, but my new Master is no where to be seen. I pull the covers down (when did I get in a bed?) and see that I am still in these god awful pants, they were so uncomfortable! As much as I wanted to, I didn't dare take them off, I didn't know how Master Edward did punishment, and I really didn't want to find out.

But I was confused, he didn't act like a Master. He acted so... caring. It actually scared me. I know sooner or later he'll lash out, hurt me. But I will take it, I have been ever since I have been fourteen. For seven years I have been a slave, a sub, whatever you want to call it. For seven years my life has been nothing but Hell, and I live because I'm forced too. I sit up and hiss in pain, I think my rib's are cracked. Oh well, I won't make a fuss, Master Edward might make it worse...

I hear a groan, and movement from outside my door. I lean to the left, trying to see out of it. Shit, it's him, he's up! Why was he sleeping on the sofa? Oh who cares, what should I do? I quickly collapse, pull the covers back up around me and lightly snore. I shut my eyes tightly when I hear him enter.

_In... out..._

_In... out..._

_If I'm... caught... I'm so... dead..._

He stops near me, and I try not to panic.

_Please don't hit me..._

Then the most weirdest thing happened. He ran his fingers through my messy and dirty hair. Sure Master Aro did it all the time, but Master Edward made it feel so... loving. I actually began to shake. I heard him drop to his knees as he continued to run this fingers through my hair.

"Shh... Jasper, hush now. It's alright, your safe here. Don't cry..." Too late, tears were running down my face. _Traitors! _I pretended to mutter some words before rolling over, I was meant to be asleep anyway. With a sigh, he released my hair and got up and left the room. I cracked one of my eyes open, checking if it was safe. The room seemed empty. I quickly wiped those stupid tears off my face, god I was a freak. Everybody thought I was. I _knew_ I was.

I heard the shower go on, I so badly needed one. It wasn't that I smelled bad or anything, it's just I disobeyed Master Aro before we left for his party... and he had pushed me on the floor and fucked me so hard... he did it without a condom or lube... and he didn't prepare me so... my ass feels like it's been ripped to shreds and I know there's dried up blood near my hole. Ugh, I felt so... dirty. But even if I do wash the dirt won't leave me. I hate that feeling.

But that was Master's shower, and Master's water, he probably wouldn't want to waste it on me. Who would? I wasn't worth it.

The shower then stopped, making me jump. His clothes were in here, he would have to come in. I can't pretend to sleep because it hardly worked last time, oh God, I'll have to face him! My breathing speeds up and I feel so light headed, it doesn't help that the collar is making it harder to get air. Then he's there, his bronze coloured hair wet and sticking to his face, his green eyes piercing my blue ones with concern, and his pale muscular chest. Oh my God, he only has a towel on. He is so _hot! _And that doesn't help my breathing either.

Then he's in front of me, grabbing my face and telling me to take "deep breaths", but I just can't. He pulls me into his arms then, pushing my back up against his perfect chest. He exaggerates his breathing, so I can hear and feel him doing it. When his arms wrap around me, I immediately relax. My breathing turns into gasps, then slows down to normal. He holds me as my shakes continue.

When they stop, I turn to him, terrified of my punishment. He'll hurt me for freaking out, I wonder how bad.

But the look in his eyes are nothing but concern and... there is something else there, I just don't know what...

"Are you okay, Jasper? Does the always happen?" His arms were hurting my ribs, but I didn't care. I felt safe here.

"U-um... no, Master, this is the first..."

"It's _Edward_, and do you know why it happened? Did you get confused about where you woke up?" Why did he care?

"No, Master Edward, I... uh... It just happened..." I muttered, lowering my head. Would he punish me for a lack of an answer. I cringed, waiting for a hit.

"Hmm... okay..." I knew he was frowning. "Would you like to have a shower? I'll get you some clothes too." I took in a sharp breath. Shower _and_ fresh clothes? He was kidding.

"Okay Master..." I barely whisper before standing, walking into the direction of the door. I would find the bathroom, it wouldn't be that hard.

"Wait Jasper," I stopped and slowly turned, my eyes still glued to the floor. "Let me take that stupid collar off of you, how can you breath normally? It's way to tight." I gasped and took a step back when he stood up. He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"I.. I am s-sorry, Master," I swear I heard him mutter 'it's Edward'. "But, it's j-just, I'm not a-allowed to take it off... how will people know you o-own me? Your m-my Master..." He frowns again and I wonder if he will hurt me for denying his wishes. "I am r-really sorry, Master!" I say in a panic.

"Jasper, don't panic. Breath normal. Look, I want to make this clear. I don't want you to call me Master, my name is Edward Cullen. And I defiantly _don't_ own you. So please let me take it off of you. It must hurt."

My tears begin to fall as I mutter "Okay..." it's coming off! I can't remember how it feels without one on. He faces me as his hands begin to pop the buttons off my collar as my tears free fall.

And then it's off, and his eyes widen as he begins to rub my sore neck, I bet it's red. I actually cough because I'm not used to breathing so freely.

He sighs and says, "That must of hurt, Jasper. How long have you had that on?" I shrug. Too long it seems. Actually Edward, I do know. Seven years. I sigh, he doesn't need to know.

"Well, I'll get the shower started for you, OK?" I nodded and let him lead the way.

The bathroom was amazing. It was completely white, with a huge bathtub and a shower which could at least fit two people. I suddenly got worried, what would happen if he tried to take me while I showered? I began to panic but I covered it well, he _was_ my Master, even if he did deny it, and he was allowed to do whatever he wanted to me. I shouldn't forget my place so quickly, I would be punished so bad for it. Even though he hadn't done anything but make me feel loved...

_NO! Don't fall for his trick!_ I told myself sternly. He walked over to the shower and turned it on, and made sure it was hot enough. He smiled lightly at me before saying "I'll drop your clothes outside the door, then we need to talk." I cringed, _yeah, talk._ "Oh and I would like to see your... uh... bruises too, if you don't mind. Just to make sure nothings broken?"

I nodded, knowing already I had some broken ribs. He smiles at me before leaving, and I wait a couple of minutes to make sure he isn't going to burst in and hurt me, before pulling down those horrible pants and stepping out of them. I catch myself in the huge mirror and see my tattoo, near my... parts. It's Aro's "mark", the Voltrui family each has a necklace of it, and they always wear it. Aro had "branded" me after at least three months, when I began to break apart. _Don't think about it! _I told myself, this was no time for tears. I stepped in the shower and let the water run over my body, slowly soothing me. That tattoo wasn't big, but it was enough for me to see. Why would he do that...

_No! Stop this! Just get washed!_ I'm careful over my body, because my bruises and cuts were still sore. I sighed; how long could I live like this for?

**EDWARD POV**

I take out boxers, some jeans and a t-shirt. They will probably be to big for him but it would have to do until I got him some proper clothes. I quickly grabbed a belt too. Hey, I was skinny but he was worse than a model. As I took the clothes to the bathroom door, I thought about how I had seen him when he woke up. He was having a panic attack, and my father had given me enough "Doctor Talk" to know how to deal with one. It had terrified the hell out of me. He looked terrified after he had calmed down and he wouldn't meet my eye. That part made me sad. With a sigh, I leave the clothes and head off to the kitchen, deciding I'll cook us something. I don't know what he likes, but I think he'll eat anything. I cook up some bacon and eggs, hoping he'll like it. Then I've gotta check out his bruises, especially the huge one on his rib cage, I think they are broken. How could human treat another human like that? It's sick.

After I cook the breakfast, I sit and wait for him. Maybe he's still worried I'll hit him, because I'm his "Master". But I had taken his collar off him, and his face was full of so many emotions as he cried. Joy, happiness, shock, worry, fear, relief... I had no idea how he could feel it all at once. His neck had been so red and scratched, I couldn't believe that he didn't know how long he had had it on for. Maybe he did, he just wasn't willing to share it with me?

I hear the bathroom door click open, and a second later he's there, blushing slightly as he keeps his beautiful eyes to the floor. The top is a little to big for him and the jeans are too long but the belt keeps them up around his small hips. I smile because he looks simply adorable. His hair is clean now, it's a lovely golden shade hitting the sun just right. With a small swallow, I decide to break our uncomfortable silence.

"Hi Jasper, wanna sit down? I got you some breakfast- you like bacon and eggs?" He nods fast, his eyes widen slightly. I really want to know what he's thinking. He sits and stares at the plate, as if in case he blinks it will disappear. "Jasper, you can start, you know." Just as those words are out of my mouth he picks up the fork and knife and tucks in. As he eats I chuckle and say, "Jasper, do you want some tea?" he stops eating and looks up at me confused. "You know... um... a cup of tea?"

"Oh... uh... s-s-ure, sorry Mast-"

"My name is Edward."

"Oh! Oh I am so so sorry Ma- uh, Edward..." He looks down and his breathing picks up a little. I sighed; this is harder than I thought.

"It's OK, just try and call me by my name. How many sugars do you take?" He pauses before saying "Uh... two will be fine." I nod and drop in two sugars before stirring. When I'm ready I take our teas over to the table when I see his plate has been cleared completely. Wow, he was faster than Emmett. And that's competition. I smile at him and say, "Hungry?" He blushes deeper and nods, smiling lightly at me. _Oh God! _My blood flow goes straight to my cock, and this time I can't get rid of it. With a blush of my own I sit down and take a huge gulp of tea, trying to make my hard on deflate. It's not working, _damn it! _He picks his cup up carefully and looks at the tea, deciding that it's okay to drink, and takes a sup. His eyes widen slightly at the taste, then he smiles lightly again before drinking more. _Thank God he likes it, I'll make him more later. _I smile at him and he drinks more until he is finished. Wow, this stuff is hot too.

_Just like him... _my thoughts betray me as I get harder. My god, I needed another shower. This time a cold one. As I sup more of my tea, I decide it's time to question him.

"So, Jasper..." he looks up from the cup. "I was wondering if we could... uh, talk?" His face hardens but he nods. "Okay... I was wondering about your name... what is your last name?"

His face is hard as stone as he spits out "Hale. Jasper Hale." _Hale? That rings a bell... _but by the angry and pained look on his face, I just nod. I'd find out later.

"Right... how old are you?"

"I'm twenty one."

"And uh... did you pick your... your um... life with Aro?"

His head snaps up and tears are already forming in his eyes. "N-no," he sobs out, "I never got a choice..."

Now I looked confused, not a choice? Was he forced? "Jasper, what-"

"Please Mast-, ugh Edward, don't make me speak about it!" I don't want to make him more upset, and now that I was sure my hard on was partly gone, I stood up and pulled him into a hug. I wrap my arms around his small waist and pull him close as he slowly puts his head in the crook of my neck, like he's unsure he is allowed to. To make sure it's allowed, I run my hand up in his hair and pull him closer, muttering, "It's okay Jasper, it's alright, we'll drop it for now." He nods in my neck and he gasps for air, trying to control himself. After a couple of minutes, he's still, just an odd gasp escaping him. I rubbed his back soothingly, forgetting the bruises that lay there. He groaned a little, and that made me step back.

"Shit I'm so sorry! I totally forgot about the bruises! May I check them?" Though he seems a little anxious he nodded. I walk forward and grab the bottom of his shirt, surprised to find myself a little anxious too. It's not like we're gonna have sex! Right? Yup, now I am anxious, but I can trust him. "May I?" I muttered, and he nods his shaking head. "Relax, I just wanna see if your okay." I slowly pull up his top, only stopping when he has to pulls his arms up, which he groans at. When I finally get it off him, his bruises seem worse. They haven't changed or anything, but in the sunlight they look much worse and painful. A true beating it seemed, making me angry._ It's in the past Edward, just leave it. Concentrate on him. _With a sigh I tell him, "This may hurt, but I'll be quick, okay?" He nods, his eyes looking at the roof. Now I'm kinda thankful Emmett broke some of his ribs climbing trees, and even though I didn't want to know how you can tell if they are broke or not, Dad taught me. I'm so glad that piece of knowledge has stuck in my brain. So I slowly moved my hands to his poking out ribcage, and slowly ran my hands over them. He flinched a couple of times, and by a simply feel I could tell they were broken.

"Shit Jasper, these ones are broken. Go put your shirt on, I'll drive you to hospital." He looked at me confused but nodded. I quickly grab my car keys and my jacket, then think, won't he need a jacket too? I look back where he is slowly putting his t-shirt back on, biting his lip in pain. If he wasn't in pain, that would of looked so cute. I quickly grab him a jacket ad had it to him. He looks confused again and I smile, "It might be cold outside." He looks so confused and close to tears I want to hug him again but I have got to be careful of his wounds. I ask him if he needs anything while we're here but he says he's fine (he stutters over "Mast- uh, Edward...") I locked my door and went to see my car. Thankfully, Aro hadn't send any of his 'friends' over to my place to trash my car, it seemed all good. I unlocked in and opened the passenger door for Jasper (my mother grew me up with good manners) for which he blushed and muttered a "thank you...". My God, I would open loads of doors just to see that cute blush. I made sure that he was strapped in before getting myself in and the car started. The ride to the hospital was in silence and it was awkward too, but I tried to ignore that feeling by turning on the radio. The soft piano music helped sooth my worries, but Jasper still seemed tense and was staring off into space, he looked like he was thinking hard.

"Jasper, is there something wrong?"

He looked up at me, slightly panicked. "Uh no.. Mas... Um, Edward. Nothing." I nodded, even though I knew he was lying.

As the hospital came into view again, he bit his lip and began breathing heavily. I looked at him with concern. "Jasper, please tell me? Do you dislike hospitals? What is it? Doctors? My dad is a doctor, we could get him to check you out?"

"No, no! It's not that Edward," I smiled as he said it without stuttering, "It's just... they are going to wondering where I got my... other injuries from, what will they tell them?" Ah, damn it. Good thing he brought that up. Because I know _how did the rest happen? Well he was a slave to some disgusting freak who used to abuse him and do other horrible things but I won him in a game and now, look at us! _Couldn't you just imagine the weird looks? But there goes another thing, since I live in Forks, what if my dad is working today? The Nurses would surely tell him I came in with a stranger, and that this stranger was badly beaten, and that I was helping him? I would surely get a call from him then. And I was also shocked, why hasn't anyone even called me to see how the party went? Not even Alice, who loves parties! (but clearly not ones with 'old friends'.) Maybe they were trying to call me, but I wasn't home. I had my mobile! But with a quick check on that, it showed that the battery was about to die. Great. We made it to the hospital and I wasn't shocked to see that it was half empty. Forks has a small population. I was pretty much begging in my mind to God that my dad wasn't in. I parked and we got out, still thinking of how we could cover this up.

As we were walking up to the doors, I turned to him and made him stop, hoping this story would work. "Your Rosalie's brother, okay? I got a call last night asking if I could pick you up from the airport, but some people break you up and took your belongings..." this sounded terrible to my ears, hopefully those stupid bleach blonde flirtatious Nurses would believe it. "So I let you stay at mine, because you were tired and I was tired and you said you would be alright till the morning. And here we are?" I asked that part more in a question. He thought for a bit before nodding. So we continued our way in.

_If this doesn't work I'm dead... Please believe my story... Please don't be in dad... _Was all I thought as I made my way up to the main desk. Ah typical. That Lauren girl was there, she went to High School with me. Her mum was a Nurse here, so I was guessing this is how she got the job, because trust me, that the only way. She is a fucking whore, who must of fucked as many people in our year as possible, excluding Emmett and myself. But that's not meaning she didn't try, she once left loads of sweets and chocolate bars all over Emmett's Jeep with a card saying "Meet me in the Janitors x" He did not appreciate her touching his "baby", and went physio the next day he saw her. And how she tried to get on me? In the shower rooms at school, she sneaked in when I was showering, and tried to grab my dick. I got such a shock that I turned around and punched her in the face, making her have a broken nose. She really hasn't forgiven me about that...

"Well well well, Edward Cullen, your daddy isn't in today." She all but sneered at me. I rolled my eyes at her but felt relief wash through me.

"That's fine, I'm not here to see him. My brothers girlfriend's brother got in a fight, and needs some x-rays." Her horrible grey eyes moved onto Jasper, while her eyes roamed his body freely, slowly darkening with lust. Ah, freaking bitch, still acting like a whore. I get a bit angry as she doesn't stop her journey down South.

"I could look over him..." she muttered lustfully, Jasper blushed and moved behind me, shaking.

"I would prefer a Doctor, not you." I spat at her, she glared at me but I glared back. My hands moving behind me and tracing a small circle of Jasper's shaking hands.

"Well, I will see which one will be able to take you, please have a seat."I took Jasper over to a chair and sat him down. Now that I had pissed off Lauren, she was surely tell my dad I had came in here. Shit. Jasper stared at the floor, and I remembered something. I smugly looked over at Lauren, who was painting her nails.

"Oh Lauren, you never took his details, how will we know when we're called?" She glared and me and quickly asked his name and date of birth. I smirked and closed my eyes, wishing this would all hurry up.

-E.T.D.-

After at least two hours, we were leaving the hospital. I could help but smile. Hospitals weren't the greatest places to be, especially if you didn't know much about the person you were with and just had to sit and watch him getting x-rays and bandaged up. I felt bad for him when they gave him an injection to numb the area so it wouldn't hurt for a couple of hours, he face had shown panic, by the needle, his breathing becoming heavier.

"Relax, it won't hurt. It will be over quickly." I had said, and offered my hand, which he took without hesitating and squeezed it tightly as the needle went in, emptied its contents and came out. His breathing slowed and he muttered "it's over..." I had smiled and nodded.

We were now driving back, and to be honest I was pretty tired, but it was only around about three. Jasper looked exhausted too. His eyes kept fluttering closed but he rubbed them to stay awake. He looked adorable when he did that.

"Jasper?" He jumped a little and looked at me, looking a little worried. I smiled to show everything was okay. "You seem tired, how about when we get back you go to sleep?" His brow furrowed and he shook his head.

"No Ma... Edward, because you seem tired too and I don't want to take up your bed again."

"I'll sleep on the sofa Jasper, I don't mind."

"No, please Edward, I'll take the sofa! Or the floor! I don't mind!"

"The floor? Defiantly not Jasper!"

"Just don't take the sofa because of me! Please!"

We got parked as we continued our argument.

"Jasper! I want you to take the bed! You've just came back from hospital with bandages on! I'm fine, if your more comfy you'll heal faster."

"You know that's not true! Please! Your making me feel bad if I take the bed!" I opened the door as a thought went through my head, _this is the most we've spoken without it being awkward... I think we're making progress! _

"Look!" he said and sat down on the sofa, "I'll be fine here!"

"Well too bad Jasper!" I settled down on the other side of the sofa. "I'm not moving."

"Neither am I."

"Fine."

"Fine." I looked at him and he looked at me, his eyes slowly dropping as mine did the same. Five minutes, or ten minutes later, God knows, I suddenly find myself in dream land, thinking of someone in particular. Jasper.

(This bit is weird, I'm merging both their dreams together, okay? Jasper's is in **bold, **and Edward's is in _italics._)

"**So you're Jasper Hale, huh? Well I am Aro Voltrui, lovely to meet you." Said a strange man with long brown hair and gleaming eyes, taking me in. I blushed a little. Pervert. "I believe your father-"**

"**Don't mention him," I pretty much hissed. I was in some randomers car with a strange man and I felt really terrified. And it was all down to my father, the man who hated gays. I didn't decide this! I was just caught, it was a mistake! Why didn't he understand? I wish Mummy was here, and not in hospital... He glared at me and suddenly slapped me hard. I gasped and blinked back tears; these were worse than dads. **

"**What the hell?" I shouted at him. He glared again and told the driver to stop the car. I could see a big white house up ahead, and I began to think this was his house. Had dad sold me to be a prostitute? I began to cry and he slapped me again before dragging me out and into the tears, covering my mouth with his big hand as I screamed for help... **

"_Right... how old are you?" _

"_I'm twenty-one..." Why was this stuck in my head? The word twenty-one flew around my mind, leaving loads of "21"'s in it's place. I knew Jasper was twenty-one, so what? Then another memory floated in, making the other one just a background picture of Jasper's lovely face. It was Aro, saying "Jasper's a freak!" Again and again. I growled and and punch the image, but then it broke into a thousand pieces and reconnected, as another memory from that night. Aro telling me that Jasper had been with him for seven years. But what did it all mean? Why was I dreaming about this. Two voices spoke, one belonging to Jasper's and one to Aro's both whispering, "You do the math, Edward..."_

**He had pushed me to the ground and kicked me hard in the side, making me yell out and turn away from him, curling up. He uncurled me and shouted in my face, "LOOK AT ME!" I looked up at him, going to spit in his face, then I noticed there was a ghost-like Edward floating behind Aro, looking down at me with worry, concern and... something else I couldn't describe. He than began yelling, but it seemed only I could hear it as Aro continued yelling, but his voice was muted as Edward screamed, "Tell me what has happened to you Jasper! Tell me and I can fight these demons away! I can protect you! I want to! Let me in..." What did this all mean?**

_A huge calculator showed up and it punched in the numbers "21-7" before hitting the equals button. The answer was fourteen, and I was still confused. Fourteen? What about it. Then another memory came in my head, Jasper this morning when I asked if he picked his life with Aro, and the way he refused to answer... It all floated around my head, the calculator, Jasper, Aro... then it started to make sense..._

**I was still listening to Edward as he told me, "I want to get to know you Jasper, I want to help you and begin to make something with you! I know you have went through loads of shit in your life, but I want to show you a different side of life, let me in! Come on Jasper, and you'll forget about him!" He glared into Aro's back. I thought about it before crying again and saying, "Yes Edward I want to let you in! Please want me!" And he smiled crooked before grabbing Aro and chucking him off me and pulling me into his arms...**

_Jasper was fourteen when he met Aro... FOURTEEN? Then a ghost like Jasper stood in front of me, looking sad with his arms stretched out towards me. "Edward," he whispered, "Please help me. I need you. You can show me a better life." Could I do this? Show a broken man a new life? A happy one? I looked at the Jasper and said, "Will you let me in?" He nodded and began to disappear. With a panicked looked he shouted "EDWARD!" And I quickly ran to him and grabbed his hands and pulled him to me, as he cried. "Oh Jasper..." I muttered into his hair._

"**Oh Jasper..." he muttered into my hair and suddenly it began to get brighter, but Edward did not move. **

_The light is bright, I have to make sure I don't loose Jasper in it. "Jasper stay close! Jasper, Jasper..."_

"**Edward! Edward!" I cry...**

_Jasper..._

**Edward...**

And we're back in the living room. I gasp and look at Jasper who is crying uncontrollably. My poor Jasper...

"Edward!" He manages to gasp out, "I need... to tell you something..."

**Hehe... don't hate me :D**

**I'm so sorry it too forever to write and your probably all ready to kill me! But I hope you enjoyed it! I hope you'll like the next chapter because Jasper is gonna talk about his past :D YAY! **

**Now I do have a pic of Jasper's tattoo, but I can't get it on FanFic (I was like FUCKING HELL MOTHER FUCKERS... heh.) but if you want to give me your emails (don't worry I'll get rid of them after!) I could send you a picture? Just give me it in a PM and I'll give it to you ASAP...**

**Review, do whatever just gimme one :D Thanks to all who did review, they meant the world to me! **

**Next update... Hm... next week same time maybe? See how it goes :D Bye xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! Thanks for your awesome reviews! They mean a lot to me :D Sorry if anyone got pissed off because of the cliffhanger... :D Okay here's my disclaimer and stuff... **

**SUMMARY: Edward wins Jasper while gambling with Aro to be his "slave". Edward isn't used to being a Dom, and he wants to start a real relationship with Jasper. But Jasper hasn't been shown this affection before, and with his past, can he really trust someone to give his heart too? First fic, gimme a break. Oh and it's human.**

**RATED: M (If you don't like boy on boy, what the hell are you doing reading my story?)**

**DISCLAMER: This is all Ms. Meyers, I'm just borrowing her characters into my own story :)**

**WARNING: This story contains rape, self harming, and many dark features. If your not up for it, click back! **

**JASPER POV**

"_Edward! I need... to tell you something..." _

Was I doing the right thing? Telling Edward my past? How could I trust him? I was _dreaming! _While would telling him be any good? He would be handing me back to Aro after he found out how disgusting I was. _Oh god, back to Aro... _That thought made me cry harder. Edward pulled me towards him, avoiding my ribs, and began to stroke my hair, telling me to calm down and breath, but I could see he was shaking and was awfully pale, what was up with him? Oh well, I couldn't even speak normally because of all my tears. I must look so stupid right now. I kept sobbing. He rubbed my back and continued pushing hair out of my red eyes. I buried my face into shirt, clinging on it too. I felt so afraid of loosing him, but I barely knew him. What was wrong with me? I cried harder. Then my breathing got harder and faster, but it felt like I wasn't getting any air. I could see black spots in my vision too, making me panic more. What the hell? Edward seemed to realize too as he said, "Keep calm breaths Jasper, you don't have to talk about this."

I shook my head wildly, even though it did not help my state. "N-no, Edward, I-I-I h-have too tell y-you! I... really h-have too say..." He nodded and pulled me closer, his lips on my temple, it felt so good. _No Jasper, keep your mind on what matters. _I nodded to my thoughts and whispered, "Please hear me out..."

He nodded, "Only if you want me to hear."

"I-I do..." He nods in understanding, but will he really understand? For a few minutes I try to calm myself as I think of what to say. He just holds me and rubs my back soothingly. After a few attempts to say anything I give up and say, "I r-really d-don't know where t-to start..."

He continues to rub my back as he says, "Start at the beginning, Jasper." I nod and sigh, I am about to tell him _everything. _Well, maybe not everything yet, I have to see if I can really trust him. He already acted so nice, taking off my collar, letting me shower and dressing me properly and taking me to hospital to get checked up. It seemed so much like a dream. Then I panicked, what if it was? He might not be real! I panic and push myself closer to him, ignoring the burn in my ribs. I needed to _feel _him next to me. His arms wrapped tighter around me as he lips returned to my temple. I sigh, even if it is a dream, I will never forget it. I take a loads of deep breaths before saying, "The beginning?" He nods. I sigh and close my eyes as I tell him my life before Aro. The memory running over me like water...

(_**Italic Bold**_ is Jasper's memory...)

"_**I grew up in Houston, Texas. And I loved it there. It was the heat and just the greatness of Texas that I loved. We had moved into a new neighbourhood, just a small cottage for the three of us. I didn't have any brothers or sisters to play with, and since my parents were always so busy, it got boring. No mattered how many toys I got, I was bored stiff. But I had my friend Peter, who lived next door to me. He was eight and I was seven. Peter was amazing, he was funny and caring, and he always listened to me. So it was just another day for us, we were in my back yard pretending to be cowboys (hey, it is Texas) and then I 'got shot' and I fell to the ground, laughing. I got a shock when I found Peter jumping on top of me, straddling my waist. I stop laughing and cocked an eyebrow at him.**_

"_**Peter, what you doin'?" I asked in my slight Texan accent. **_

"_**I just... I need to... Try something..." He muttered, looking into my eyes. **_

"_**Does it involve sitting on me?" I chuckled slightly. But he nodded, never breaking eye contact. "Um... alright then..." I didn't chuckle any more. What was he gonna do?**_

_**He suddenly broke out with, "Do you trust me, Jasper?" He said with wide eyes. **_

"_**Uh, I guess so, w-" My words were broke off when his lips covered mine, trying to open my mouth. I was in such a shock that I opened my mouth and his tongue slipped in, roaming my mouth. I was in such a weird state that all I could think was "Oh my God! Peter is kissing me? What the hell ?" But another part of my brain was thinking, "Oh wow, this feels wonderful. I could always kiss like this! But with a boy... Oh what the hell, who cared! What I was feeling now I had never felt with a girl!" His hand had moved down to my private parts, slowly moving there. I should stop him, but I'm feeling too good right now. I moan as his hand lightly cups me, and then-**_

"_**WHAT THE FUCK?" Someone screams as we are pulled apart, then I realise it's my dad. Wait, let me rephrase that, my dad who is against gays. But am I gay? A hand smacks me hard against my cheek, knocking me to the ground. Damn, that hurts. I start sobbing, I am only seven! I get roughly picked up by the arm and dragged away as I hear my dad hiss out, "I suggest you leave Peter. Now. And don't come back." My eyes are to blurry but I make out Peter quickly nodding and jumping over the fence that separates the gardens. I get dragged inside and threw roughly to the ground as my dad barks out, "We are going to have a talk now, aren't we?"**_

_**I shake my head wildly, "No dad, please! It was a mistake! His idea! Don't hurt me! It will never happen again! I swear!" I scream as he removed his belt.**_

"_**It won't happen again, that's for sure..." He says darkly before raising the belt and..."**_

I stop talking. I can't say it. The sobs return as I push myself closer to Edward, trying to see past the images. They fill my head but I can just see Edward past them, and I concentrate on him.

"Jasper," he whispers his breath on my temple, making me shiver. "Did he hurt you bad?" I nodded as a single sob escapes me.

"He didn't stop," I barely whisper, "Until my mum came home, that was two hours later." I hear his quick in take of breath as his lips return to my temple.

"If you want to continue, you can." He mutters. I nod and begin again...

"_**So my mum walked in on him... hitting me. And she panicked because of all my cuts,my dad said I was fine as soon as the faggot within me disappeared. Even though she looked confused, she didn't comment as she said she was going to take **__**me to the hospital. She had promised dad she wouldn't say he did it but would make up another story. Her story was simple; I fell into all the good China we had, and had cut my skin badly. When we got there and told them the story, they asked why there were no glass in me, which mum covered up easily by saying she had removed most of it. I loved my mum, she was always so caring. Unlike dad, who didn't care for anything. So once I was patched up, she asked what he meant. I began crying again as I told her what had happened. She was shocked, but she promised it was okay, and dad's views of the world are wrong. But she also reminded me that he was the only person I had ever really kissed, so I was probably not sure myself. **_

_**But I was. I knew it. Every guy we passed on the way home, I commented on in my thoughts. "He's hot!" Flew around my mind, but every girl I saw was a turn off. I just knew I was gay. I know, seven and already thinking he's gay, but it was the feeling I got... It was a good feeling. **_

_**When we got home, I didn't want to go in. I couldn't face dad again. But I saw another car, one of those really old ones that your shocked that they still work. I then realized, it was my Grandma's! I all but ran to the door, forgetting my worries about dad, I just had to see her..."**_

I smiled, remembering my excitement, but then what happened. I frowned, cuddling closer to Edward...

"_**She wasn't here to see me. Well, she was, but for all the wrong reasons. I got in and tripped over two suitcases. Huh? I looked up from the floor. Grandma smiled at me as I asked, "Gran, are you staying here?" She frowns and closes her eyes, shaking her head. No? "Then why are there suitcases?" I ask as mum picks me up from the floor, tears in her eyes. "What's going on?"**_

"_**You are not," dad starts, glaring at me from his corner. I cringe back. "You are not welcome in my house anymore. I am not having a faggot son. It's disgusting. You all should be killed. Ugh, get out of my sight." He yells, spitting on my face. Mum wipes it off me, tears falling from my face. **_

"_**I am so sorry, Jasper, I love you so much!" She cries, hugging me tightly. **_

"_**Don't tell him lies!" I hear dad call. I begin to cry. A mistake this afternoon turns into a living nightmare for me. One kiss, and I'm being kicked out. Oh God! I can't believe it! My tears run down my face as I chant, "no, no, no, no, no..." as I buried myself up against my mum, clinging to her. She cries to as she says, "I have lost both of them." I think she means me and dad, I'm not sure. Maybe someone else? Who knew... I was in such a bad state I didn't care. **_

"_**Mum!" I scream as dad picks up the suitcases and throws them through the open door. "Please, please! Don't let him do this! I'm so sorry, I'll change! I will! I'll try so hard to!" **_

_**She pulls me into another hug, her form shaking. "You can't change who you are, darling. Remember I love you." She kissed my forehead before walking back to the wall, crying hard. My Grandma gave me a small push in the direction of the door. **_

"_**Come on Jasper love, you will stay with me now, alright?" I nod and walk out the door, the tears free falling to the ground. **_

_**I look up at my dad, hoping that he will feel sorry for me, and regret his horrible decision. I am met with a sneer. A freaking sneer. **_

"_**Goodbye, fag. Come back here and I'll shoot you. Got it?" I nod, because I can tell he is serious. My Grandma puts an arm around me, glaring at dad.**_

"_**You, John Hale, will pay for this. When your time comes, you'll be stuck in Hell." She hissed. She could be scary.**_

"_**Oh great, I'll be stuck with him." He hissed back and pointed at me. **_

"_**Oh, don't bet on it." She spat at him before dragging me over to her car..." **_

"And that is pretty much how I grew up." I sighed, shaking a little but more calm. Seemed like talking about it does help. Edward pulled back a little to look into my eyes, and I suddenly remembered why I was here; he was my Master! Why was I acting like an equal? I looked down.

"S-sorry! I d-don't usually a-act like this..." I muttered. He seemed to catch on as he lifted my chin to meet his eyes.

"Jasper, I want you always to act like this, open and trusting. I love it when you are like this. I see the real Jasper in there. Okay?" I'm not convinced but I nod to please him. He smiles lightly. "But Jasper, this doesn't explain how you ended up with Aro, that I don't get. Explain?" My shakes become worse by the thought of Aro. "Please, Jasper." I take deep breaths again. "Crap, look it's alright if you don't-"  
"No, I do!" Then I realize I just cut him off. "Oh God, sorry! I didn't mean to cut you off!"

"Shh Jasper, it's okay. I promise."

"A-alright... Well, this is what happened.."

"_**... Life with my Grandma was the best. She didn't judge, but she always tried to set me up on dates; which I kindly declined. She lived right on the outskirts of Texas, so I knew no one. That I was kind of grateful for. The school bus didn't go my way and my Grandma couldn't drive every morning and afternoon to pick me up, so I stayed at home and learned whatever knowledge my Grandma had from there. I was surprised at how much she could teach, but I never learned maths because we both suck at it. Anyway, I stayed with my Grandma until I was fourteen, because then she..."**_

My breath catches in my throat. When she had died, I had literally shut off. I didn't eat, I hardly slept, and I didn't keep myself clean. I didn't want to. I didn't even speak. The only time I did speak was when I was told I had to go back in with my dad. Ugh, then my true nightmare began. I didn't realise I was crying until Edward brushed them off my face.

"Jasper, did she die?" He asked in sadness. I nodded as the shakes became worse. "Oh Jasper, I'm so sorry..." he muttered, his lips at my temple.

"It couldn't have been helped, Edward. One day we'll both die of old age." That thought scared me a little, but then, I wasn't afraid of death. Hell, I would die just to be with her. _And leave Edward? _My thoughts asked in shock. Well, no, maybe, ugh I didn't know!

"So when you were fourteen, you joined him." He spat out. I looked up shocked, how did he know?

"H-how did you know that?" I whispered. He looked down at me with a small pained expression.

"It was in my... never mind. Is that true?" I nodded.

"_**When I got told I had to go back to my dads, the first thing I could think of was "Just dads?" and then they told me my mother had been murdered a week ago. And that's when I collapsed, not getting enough air. When I came around, I was in a car, with a woman. She told me we were going to hospital because I had hit my head and my dad would pick me up from there. I began to panic because I remembered the threat he had told me when I was seven. Would he of changed his mind of me? Since I was older? Probably not. **_

_**Once the hospital had checked my head and told me everything was fine, it was then I had to meet my father. They tried to get me to eat, but I couldn't. I already felt sick. Apparently I was already deadly skinny, and if I didn't eat soon I would have to get forced and go to hospital. That I was actually hoping for, anything to get away from my dad. **_

_**Then he came in, a sad look on his face as he pulled me into a hug. Huh? "Oh Jasper... I am so sorry about Grandma Whitlock passing on." I didn't reply or hug him back, what was he doing? Had he really changed? "I know you loved spending your summer," - he said that word forcefully, as if telling me to say I only spent my summer there. Yes, seven of them. "There. And you're mum too..." He sobbed, falsely. I gritted my teeth, I wanted to punch him so badly. I got the feeling he had something to do with mum's passing. **_

"_**Will everything be alright from here, Mr Hale?" The woman asked dad, not suspecting a thing.**_

"_**Yes, yes. Thank you so much for bringing him home." He pulled me closer to him, squeezing the air out of me. He didn't let go of me until we were at the car, were no one could see us. He pushed me into the car door and growled out, "Get in. Don't speak." I nodded, my fear beginning to eat me...**_

I then sighed, remembering his rules. "He gave me rules... I was only to eat once a day, shower twice a week, and I wasn't allowed to go to school or be outside. I wasn't allowed to be seen." I buried my face into his neck as he rubbed my back.

"That's terrible, Jasper. How long did that go on for?" He asked in sadness.

I suddenly freeze. "F-for a month... then he f-found me..."

"Found you? Doing what?" I closed my eyes.

"_**I was not allowed to contact anyone, but I needed to see Peter. If you looked through my window, you could look straight into Peter's room. But I had been told that I moved the blinds, I would be killed. Dad had gotten a phone call from an 'old friend' and he would be back soon. If I did anything wrong, I would have 'the shit beaten out of me' as he kindly put it. So as he left, I sat there for at least half an hour, until I heard a car pull up. I quickly rushed to the widow and peeked out, to see it was Peter's family. Wow he had changed. His hair was styled, he had some muscles and he looked more... manly. Dick twitch. I wondered if he would recognise me, I had grown but I was pretty much the same, except from my voice which had broke. I raced up to my room and moved one blind slowly, trying not to make it obvious. He was in his room just as I peeked through the blinds, he picked up his guitar. He looked over at my window before sighing and plucking at his guitar. Oh God, I couldn't wait any longer. I pulled the blinds back in a rush, knocking over my lamp in the process. I quickly picked it up and looked out the window to see a very shocked looking Peter. I grin as he shouts "Jasper?" Even though it was muted because his window was closed. I laughed and pushed up the window as he did the same.**_

"_**Holy shit, Jasper, what the hell? I thought you left!" He said in a deep voice. I chuckled at his voice change; not so squeaky anymore. **_

"_**I did leave, but I had to come back here because... my Grandma died..." I muttered, blinking my eyes fast. **_

"_**Oh God Jasper, I'm so sorry! You would never have been sent there if I hadn't..." he blushed and looked down, I did too.**_

"_**It's okay Peter, it was a mistake, and my dad took it all wrong. It doesn't matter, but I really want out of here..."**_

_**He looked confused. "Why don't I see you at school?" I sighed, should I tell him the truth? **_

"_**I... I'm not allowed."**_

"_**What wait? Like at all? Jasper, what the-"**_

"_**JASPER FUCKING HALE!"...**_

I shivered at the thought. I could remember his yell so clearly. He had been slightly drunk, his words coming out all together.

Edward rubbed my back as he said, "Your father came in?"  
"Y-yes..." I mutter. "He... he pulled me from the window and into the wall, I couldn't breath because of the force. He yelled at Peter before picking me up from my hair, which really... _really _hurt bad. Then he dragged me down to the cellar, threw me in and said 'I've found a new home for you.' and then locked me in the d-darkness..." The memory was so strong that I began to cry again. I didn't stay in there for long, but to me it felt like hours. "D-dad came for me then, he had said..."

"_**Get in the fucking shower now, and get cleaned. Then change into something decent. We're meeting up with someone." I had nodded and waited until he had walked away until I moved, tears free falling again. I did what he asked and I soon found myself getting dragged to the car, Peter ran out of his house.**_

"_**Jasper! Shit! Listen Mr Hale, please stop-"**_

"_**I thought I told you to leave me alone."**_

"_**Yeah but what are you doing? Where are you taking him? Why-"**_

"_**He won't be coming back, enough said." Dad hissed, pushing me into the car. I gave Peter a look of sadness.**_

"_**I will see you again, I promise." He mouthed to me. I nodded, in hope. Then we were driving away from Peter, and it took all my might not to cry..."**_

"And t-then... I met Aro." I sobbed out. Edward stiffened. "H-he didn't waste t-time getting m-me into his c-car. I yelled a-and screamed... t-then he t-t-took me out of the c-car and b-began hitting m-me..." This was where Edward came in my dream, but I didn't say it. "He made a s-stop for a-about an h-hour at a h-house, and when h-he came b-back, he b-began explaining what d-deal my father had d-did with him..." I sobbed harder.

"What was the deal, Jasper." He asked in a cold voice, I almost didn't answer him.

"He s-sold me to A-Aro for a lot of mo... mon... money..." I broke down again. His arms wrapped themselves tighter around me, offering me small comfort.

"That's horrible Jasper. How could anyone treat you this way..." He said that part more to himself.

I looked up at his pale face then, "T-the first n-night I s-stayed with Aro, he w-whipped me s-so hard... for b-being bad. I... oh God..." I couldn't tell him what else happened, not tonight. There would be a time for this, but no now.

He seemed to catch on as he said, "Jasper, you don't have to say all tonight. I don't know how much I can take. Fourteen and... pretty much made a prostitute..." His voice cracked at that. "Aro and your father are dirty and horrible people, who don't deserve to live. I am so sorry that happened to you Jasper. You need somebody who loves you and wants to take good care of you..."

"But I h-have never h-had those t-things b-before... H-how do I know w-what it's l-like? H-how do I c-change?" He didn't reply for a minute, his eyes staring deeply into mine, searching for something I didn't know.

"You know Jasper... you know like this."

And my breath was caught in my throat as his lips covered mine.

**EDWARD POV**

Oh shit! What am I doing? He tells me his terrible growing up and here I am kissing him! What the fuck Cullen, way to make him feel better. To be honest, I feel sick. His father is horrible, I wonder if he's alive, and up for a bit of torture? What, he deserves it. And Aro... The next time I see him will be his last, and I don't give a shit if he's my dads boss. While Jasper told me his past, my strange feeling grew more, especially when he broke down and needed my comfort. I realised this strange feeling when he asked what love was, my strange feeling _was _love, with a mix of protectiveness and worry. These feelings that were only made for Jasper. And I needed to show him how I felt.

So I did, by kissing him. And I see my mistake when he freezes and doesn't join in the kiss, and I am about to pull back and apologize when I feel his pushing up a little, so our lips don't break apart.

_Oh my fucking God, he is kissing fucking back!_

I pull him closer (trying to avoid his ribs) while I peek my tongue out a lightly trace his bottom lip, wondering if he will give me entrance to his beautiful mouth. He doesn't do anything for a moment, probably thinking should he when it opens slightly. I slip my tongue in lightly meeting his softly. His moans slightly and opens his mouth wider as our tongues start a slow but loving dance. He tastes wonderful, I always thought he would. He puts his hands around my neck and pulls me down so I'm half on top of him as our tongues dance a little wilder. I move my hands over his chest and I feel his mental heart beat, either because of our make out session or because he's scared. That makes my tongue stop. He opens a red eye (his crying had been that bad that he looked high) and looked at me confused. I give him a chaste kiss and smile at his confused face, then frown when he looks at me with sadness and rejection.

"Jasper, I just want us to go slow, and not be scared or worry and spoil... whatever we have. This is my first official day of actually knowing you, and I don't want to spoil it by scaring you. And Jasper I... I'm not a virgin, but I have never been with a guy sexually before, you get me?" He looks a bit confused but nods. "And anyway..." I begin kissing his face lightly as his breathing picks up, "I want you to have good memories now, not bad ones. Good ones only, okay?" He doesn't look sure so I say, "I want to create those good memories." His face brightens up and I kiss him again before hearing a beep; it's just hitting half past eight.

"Are you hungry? I can get us an order out?"

"Um..." he blushes, I smile. "That sounds g-good..." I frown, he still doesn't sound okay.

"Jasper, are you okay?" He smiles lightly and nods, "Are you really?" He pauses before repeating the action. I sigh, if he says he is...

"Well, I go order a pizza, plain okay?" I ask as I climb off him. He nods but looks a little sad; I figure it's because I'm not near him. I smile and kiss him again. "Good, stay there, I'll be right back."

So after a quick pizza call, more hot kisses on the sofa, getting the pizza, eating it, and kissing some more, I found myself in bed with Jasper, him wrapped in my arms. I liked this feeling, but he was all tense. I kissed his neck as he turns around and buried his face into my chest. Something wasn't right. I could tell. But I would worry about it in the morning. Right now, I wanted to enjoy holding Jasper in my arms...

**Wow, wasn't that the most shittest chapter you have ever read in the world of Edward/Jasper. It was so shit I wasn't going to upload it. But I did, and now I will get shit reviews. Oh well, I deserve it. And since it was so shit, I thought I would give you a preview of the next chapter! :) **

_Do I answer the door or not? I stared at it as the pounding and ringing continued, and the muffled yells of "Edward! Open the damn door!" I sighed, I could do this. Be a man. So I reached for the locks and gave them a small pull, and the door swung open, really hitting me. A tall fucking muscular man stood there with a shocked (but slowly turning angry) face as he looked at me in Edward's clothes. He walked in and pushed me a little as he growled out, "And who the fuck are you and where is my brother?"_

**Oh no! What could be happening! Lol, you probs all ready know :) **

**Okay, PLEASE can I get reviews, tell me if you thought it was a stupid chapter and I might change it, but that could delay chapter 4... Up to you guys! Just tell me your thoughts... and sorry if this chapter confused anyone... and don't think Jasper's past is over with yet! He still has to talk about Aro (trust me it;s dark :D) Alright bye x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there again! Well, oh my God, I can't explain how I am feeling! I went to bed thinking 'I'll have no reviews' then BAM! I wake up, check my emails and there is loads of them! Thank you all who reviewed for that confidence boost, showing me that chapter wasn't too crappy :) And here is all this stuff I always put... lol...**

**SUMMARY: Edward wins Jasper while gambling with Aro to be his "slave". Edward isn't used to being a Dom, and he wants to start a real relationship with Jasper. But Jasper hasn't been shown this affection before, and with his past, can he really trust someone to give his heart too? First fic, gimme a break. Oh and it's human.**

**RATED: M (If you don't like boy on boy, what the hell are you doing reading my story?)**

**DISCLAMER: This is all Ms. Meyers, I'm just borrowing her characters into my own story :)**

**WARNING: This story contains rape, self harming, and many dark features. If your not up for it, click back! **

**JASPER POV**

I woke up shaking violently. What the hell was that? Such a strange dream... I would never blurt out my past to anyone, especially Edward... would I?

_Nah, I wouldn't why the hell would I? _I tried to turn around, but my body was stuck, what the fuck... I tried again, and I heard a slight moan behind me, making me freeze. A trace of _''tmove!_**(*)**ran into my head so fast it made me dizzy, but that was soon gone as I rubbed my eyes, trying to wake myself up, when I noticed that they were kinda sore and sticky. I had been crying?

Then it all came back to me.

_Oh.. Shit..._

I finally turned around, receiving a grumble from Edward, but he did not wake. I stared at him, this guy knew my secrets.

Well, most of them.

He sighed and muttered a small "Jasper..." as his arms tightened, making me feel insecure. I didn't struggle though, don't want to upset him. I stare at his lips, remembering that he had kissed me...

I shuddered. The kiss had held so much love and care behind it, I was surprised it had fooled me. I knew he was faking it, I knew it. I just didn't feel it. I let out a long sigh, making my ribs protest a little. Oh well, with the hospital's help, it was feeling better. Anyway, I was surprised he had only kissed me last night, and I was also surprised he had kissed me at all. I was beginning to wonder when he would fuck me. Aro had me naked the first day we met! Ugh, Aro...

Maybe Edward was just a little inexperienced in this department. I hoped he wasn't a virgin or something, man that would be awkward. But hey, he had me as a slave, anybody who had spent at least ten minutes with me had either fucked my ass or face.

I looked at Edward's beautiful face, studying him closely. I wondered if he was like Aro, who always requested been waken with a blow job, because he looked to see my 'pretty face sucking him' in the morning. Bleh. But if Edward wanted that, I would not disappoint. But did he? I would find out soon...

I shimmied myself out of his arms, just realizing that I was wearing sleep pants, which I could not remember putting on. Then I blushed at the thought of him putting them on me. But my blush soon faded into sadness, because it was all an act and a good one too. So, I had shimmied all the way down until my face was near his sleep pants covered cock. I stared at it for a moment, completing unsure if I should or if I shouldn't. The last thing I need is for him to lash out on me. Or maybe that is what I need... pain can sometimes feel good...

So I _very slowly_ begin to drag down his sleep pants, and he doesn't wake up. I gasp when I see the the start of his manhood. Once I pull his sleep pants all the way down to his knees, I just stare at it.

It was semi-erect, but it was so _big! _That would kill my ass if he doesn't prepare of lube me. Which he probably wouldn't. I shivered at the thought of _that thing_ getting pushed into my ass. He had lovely bronze coloured hair surrounding his penis, which I felt jealous at. Aro didn't like me having hair down there, and he would often shave me... I shook my head,_ stop thinking about him! _I sighed and looked at the head of the penis, should I lick it first or the whole thing? I sighed, this is harder than I thought. Well, Aro liked me to lick all around the head before licking the whole length... I could do that, right? With one finally look at his beautiful sleeping face, I licked around his head. He groaned and muttered something, but didn't wake up. So then I licked all the way down and back up, and was just opening my mouth wider to take him in when someone screamed in a very high pitched voice, "What the fuck?"

I was pushed back right off the bed and into the wall, winding me and not helping my ribs. I groaned and sank to the floor while trying to get air. Then I also noticed I was wearing an old t-shirt, one of his? Oh well, I was in loads of pain.

_But come on, admit it, it feels kinda good! _Okay it does a little. I looked up to see Edward pulling up his sleep pants, blushing furiously. I felt myself begin to blush too. Well, that did not go to plan. He looked over at me, blushing and breathing hard. His face was unreadable. Crap, he was going to hit me. I pushed myself into the corner, bowing my head.

"I am so sorry! I... I t-thought you m-maybe wanted that!" I stuttered, keeping my eyes to the floor.

"I... uh... that... wait... huh..." he stuttered out, also backing into a corner.

"Sorry..." I whispered again.

Silence filled the room, making it even more awkward than before. I can't believe I just did that, I did something without asking him, I _deserve_ to be punished. If he doesn't hurt me, I _will_ hurt myself.

While breathing hard, he says, "I think... I will h-have a... uh, shower, okay? You can... make yourself some... uh, toast. Or whatever... just... whatever." He walked towards the door, then turned and smiled lightly over his blush. "And... morning." He said before walking away and towards the kitchen. As soon as I heard the shower start, I began looking into some cupboards. Half of me hoped he would find me searching through his stuff and would do the hurting part for me, while the other wanted me to just get on with it. When I couldn't finds anything, a thought ran in my mind. _I could just go to the kitchen and get a knife and do it... and I could say I cut myself while cooking... _I smiled lightly as I made my way to his beautiful kitchen.

I began searching through his cupboards, trying to find anything sharp enough to slice my delicate skin. It would easily blend in.

Aha, finally! A big kitchen knife! But when I pick it up, it makes me shake in fear, because I know what it feels like to be cut open with one of theses. Sure, it's good, but it does hurt. But I have to do this. With a small sigh, I hold the knife up to my shaking wrist, and I'm just about to pull it back so I can feel release when I hear a huge bang.

I jump a little, shocked by the suddenly noise, when I hear it again with some ringing.

_What the fuck? _I think, because I know it's not Edward. It continues with a muffled yell of "Edward, open this door!" Who the hell is that? It sounds like a man, his boyfriend? I feel my eyes string a little at the thought. But Edward doesn't seem like the type to do that... But, I shouldn't have to keep reminding myself, it's all an act. Maybe he has loads of boyfriends, why should I care? I'm a _slave_. God, Aro fucked loads of people when I was with him, even though he always reminded me I was his favourite. I didn't care. And I didn't care now either!

Then banging, shouting and yelling is back. I shiver, should I answer it? Would that be smart? Aro never let me answer the door when someone knocked. I kept the knife in my hand as I walked over to the door, just looking as it moved with the force of the bangs. I pulled my sleep pants away from my body (seeing I still had boxers on – I blushed.) I put the knife next to my skin and put my sleep pants back into place, the cold steel right up against my skin. I would use it later if I didn't get caught.

Do I answer the door or not?I stared at it as the ringing and pounding continued, and the muffled yells of "Edward! Open the damn door!" I sighed, I could do this. Be a man. So I reached for the locks and gave them a small pull, and the door swung open, nearly hitting me. A tall fucking muscular man stood there with a shocked (but slowly turning angry) face as he looked at me in Edward's clothes. He walked in and pushed me a little as he growled out, "And who the fuck are you and where is my brother?"

I stood frozen, staring at him with wide eyes. Aro, Marcus and Caius always called themselves brothers, but I wasn't too sure if they were. And this person didn't look a thing like Edward...

Then I remembered what what Aro did on their birthdays, and what gift he gave them. I swallowed hard.

Did Edward want this guy to fuck me?

I took him all in – his body was huge, imagine what his size would be... I froze. If I thought Edward was big, why did I get the feeling I was in for a shock? I began to shake as this guy walked up to me and shook my shoulders, his face twisted into anger.

"Well? Who the fuck are you? What have you done to my brother?" His grip tightened, making me whimper. This touch wasn't soft and caring like Edwards... But that was an act, so I tried to ignore the difference.

"Speak up, fucker! Or I _won't_ be responsible for my actions." He hissed out. "I'm warning you!"

I just shook and I could feel the knife dig into my skin, cutting it. I moaned when I could feel something running down my leg – I was bleeding. Pain and pleasure all into one. I couldn't describe the feeling.

"What the fuck is your problem?" He yelled in my face and then pulled his huge fist back, and for once I actually feared getting hit. His fist was huge and I could expect a broken nose, or worse. I shut my eyes and got prepared for the hit.

I heard it swing and then a "Emmett! Stop!" and then something knocked into me, hard. Throwing me near the open door. I yelped out as I landed on my cracked ribs, my hand moving to them while the other gripped on the knife, making sure it was still there. It was, so I looked up to see who had pushed me. Edward was wrapped in just a towel, with his hair wet and sticking up everywhere, just like yesterday. He was standing just where I had been, one hand clutching a cheek. His face was twisted in pain and anger. Did he take a punch for me? Or was he just angry at me? I couldn't tell as my eyes drifted to the open door.

Edward and 'Emmett' were too busy arguing and that 'Emmett' guy was apologising, so he must of hit Edward. Edward was yelling at him for being so careless and that he should of called, his attention not on me for once. I once again looked at the open door, I could just run through it while they were arguing... No one would notice until it's too late... But could I leave Edward behind? Hadn't I told myself last night I couldn't? When did it all change?

Then Aro's cold laughing voice came into my head, spitting out: _"When you found out he was a liar." _

And with that thought, I let out a cold hearted sob and jumped up and ran through the door, tripping over a big box, making me see I have no shoes on. Oh well, I had to keep going. The death grip on the knife made me realise, since I was alone, no one could stop me with this knife. I smiled and thought _maybe I'll see mum soon._

**EDWARD POV**

"Emmett! You complete and utter jerk! What the fuck was going through your thick mind when you did that?" I yelled as I clutched my sore cheek. Damn Emmett and his huge fist. Fucking hurt.

He tried to take my hand away from my face, but I glared at him. He rolls his eyes. "Oh come on, Eddie, lemme take a look at it, just to see how bad it is!" I shook my head.

"No way, don't come near me! At least let me get changed!" I hiss at him. He rolls his eyes.

"Like I haven't seen you naked before," I blush furiously.

"Emmett, watch TV or something, I need to get changed!" He sighs and walks out the front door, confusing me but I rush into my bedroom to change. I grab whatever I see and throw it on, not bothering to check myself in the mirror. When I come back out, Emmett has a huge box in his hands.

"It's labelled for you." He says with a shrug and puts it down. Hm, I never ordered anything...

"Oh dude! Your face! Man mum is gonna kill me!" Emmett starts fussing over my face. I slap his hands away while I go in the kitchen to get an ice pack. I wrap it in a towel and hold it to my stinging face, ouch.

After a few minutes I ask, "Emmett, what are you doing here? I thought you were meeting Rosalie's parents or something..."

He nods. "Well, I would of, until Rosalie told me that her mother had been murdered when she was at boarding school and she didn't have a clue about her father. That's so bad, right? So I ended up comforting her, if you know what I mean?" He waggled his eyebrows. I made gagging noises but laughed, this was typical Emmett.

"So, how did that party thing go by the way? And who's wide eyed blondie? You never told me you got a boyfriend!" He slapped my back, making me cough.

"God sake Em, watch it! The party was like... Wait... Where's Jasper?" I asked him.

He cocked his head to the side, then grinned. "Oh, the guy that was in here that I would of punched if you hadn't gotten in the way? He's called Jasper, huh? And what does he-"

"Emmett! I don;t have time for twenty questions! Where did he go? What did you say? What did you do? Oh God, I need to find him!" I say already jumping towards the door. Emmett grabs my arm, obviously stopping me. I shake and squirm frankly.

"Whoa, calm it, let me at least get you some shoes before you go running! Wait here." He gives me a look as if to say _if you don't I will hunt you down. _I sigh and nod and sit on the floor, removing the ice pack from my face. It stings, but not as bad. I grip my still wet hair, why did he go? Did Emmett scare him? Did I? I groan, I need to find him. I knock into something and notice the box yet again. I give it a strange look before I opening it, wonder what I have. It's filled with loads of things I have never seen before, and a note is lying on top. I pick it up as it reads:

_Hello Edward_

_I just thought I would drop off some of Jasper's things, just a little reminder of his real home. I can tell he misses the stuff in this box. So make sure he gets it. I hope he isn't being to bad, remember to punish him! And if you decide you don't want him anymore, just call me. I'll be happy to take him back, he can show my other slaves how to act. _

_Goodbye for now_

_Aro_

I see red. I can't believe this. I have never wanted to hurt someone as much as I wanted to now. I crumple up the note as I take various items out of the box, my eyes widening as I see each. I pull out another collar, which as 'S L U T' on it. I shake with anger as I pull out another one with 'B I T C H' on it. Putting it next to the collar, I pulled out a _fucking huge whip! _I stare at before putting it down, thinking how painful that would be. There is some more whips and paddles and... it looks like ropes? And... _handcuffs? _I picked up another thing, which looked a shocking thing... what would that be used? Whenwould any of this be used? Then I picked up another thing that would make any gay man gulp... a huge dildo. And I mean huge. There was another note attached to it, just saying: _Use this without preparing – for punishment. _I glare at the dildo before ripping the note us, to join the other. I put everything back in the box and decide when I find Jasper I will _demand _to tell me what Aro did to him, just so I can hold more against him when I slaughter him.

And speaking of Jasper, where the hell is Emmett? I close the box so Emmett can't see it's contents and yell "EMMETT! WHAT IS TAKING YOU SO FUCKING LONG?" He appears then, throwing me some shoes.

"Sorry, I spaced out. I think Alice is meeting us here too, so can you sit for five more minutes?" I groan, bad timing Alice!

"Can't you just-" I was going to say just wait here, but then, knowing Emmett, he would look in the box. So I drop it. "Doesn't matter. We're waiting five more minutes then I'm out of here."

Emmett rolls his eyes and says, "Can I at least find out about the guy I'm chasing please?" I freeze. _Well Emmett, see that party you got out of? Aro's one? Yeah that one. Well, I won him. Yeah I know, won him. And he's really depressed and is like scared ta anything, and he told me a little about him. He had a bad bringing up, poor guy. And that's really it. _Emmett would probably nod then go... wait, what? Typical Emmett.

So I tell him: "Emmett, I... I can't explain this... I really can't. Not yet... not maybe ever, just don't tell mum and dad? Please?" He glares at me.

"Edward, we have always told each other everything, why is this guy different? Who was the first person you told was gay? Me. When people were bullying you? Me. When you needed to talk to someone? M-"

"Emmett, it depended on what the subject was. If it were clothes, me. If it were cooking, mum. Some doctor stuff, dad. And it was only you when it was boys being typical boys; cars, new games, all that." Said my pixie sister, standing at the door way, a small smile on her small face. She was just like a pixie, her black hair was cut and spiky, as some people said was a version of mine. We didn't see it, and Alice got offended because 'this hair took her hours to get perfect and you say it looks like that mop?' I always laughed at the annoyed look on her face. Her eyes were a midnight blue, while Emmett's was sky blue. I was the odd one out.

"Oh shut up Alice, I was trying to prove a point." Emmett huffed as I pulled my shoes on. Hey, Alice was here, so I could go. I stood up and pulled her into a hug, muttering "Hey sis," and kissing her quickly on the cheek.

People had always thought me and Alice would of dated, but we never did. We just had a close bond. Yeah it sounds weird, dating your sister, but she is adopted, like Emmett. I was the only child to have actually been born from our parents. My mum was in a car accident a couple of months after having me, making her loose her eggs forever. My parents didn't want me to be lonely, so they got Emmett, and Alice shortly after; mum always wanted a girl.

"Look guys, I gotta go. So can we all make our way to the exit?" I asked.

Alice cocked her head to the side, "Why the hurry?"

Before I could say anything, Emmett butted in, "He's going to rescue his boyfriend!" I rolled my eyes and blushed.

Alice grinned and jumped up and down, "Boyfriend? Really? What does he look like? Does he like shopping? I wonder if-"

I smiled and cut her off, "Calm it, pixie. And thanks Emmett, already breaking your promise!" He looks down, a guilty look on his face. "And Alice... can we talk about it later? Please? Jasper doesn't know this area and I'm worried..."

She glares (one just like Emmett's, it's funny seeing how much they have grown on each other) but sighs at my desperate look. "Fine. And Jasper's his name, eh? Just please tell me what he looks like!" She begs. I think it over, I can at least tell them that, right? And Emmett's already seen him.

"Well, he's got blonde curly hair... blue eyes... um, really cute face?" I blush and Emmett chuckles. But Alice has a strange look on her face, she remembers something. Emmett notices to as he says, "Alice? What is it?" She then snaps up to meet my eyes.

"Edward... I think I've seen him... When I was walking here, because I seriously couldn't be assed driving, I was listening to my iPod and I didn't hear him or see him, and he ran straight into me. He fell so I quickly asked if he was okay, but he looked so terrified he nodded and muttered 'sorry' before running again. He was really skinny? Is that him?" I begin nodding and notice Emmett doing the same.

"Shit Alice, which direction did he go?" I ask in a panic.

"Uh, I think near the woods. Do you want help finding him?"

"Um... no, I'll find him myself. And you two promise not to tell mum or dad about Jasper, okay?" After a huff and a grunt, they nod and pile out of my apartment. I quickly lock up and begin running, yelling 'bye!' to my siblings. I stop at my car, thinking would it be quicker to take it or not. Then I think, which car is quicker? I have two cars, a Volvo that I hardly drive and my Mercedes. Then I think, fuck it, I'll run.

I hear Emmett offering Alice a lift in his Jeep as I begin to run in the direction Alice said. And I won't stop running until I have Jasper safe in my arms again.

**JASPER POV**

Ouch, that really hurt. I was shocked, that woman was so small I didn't think she could knock me to the ground! But I couldn't stop, slowing down would give Edward and 'Emmett' time to catch up with me and punish me. I running into some dark woods, with no clue of where I'm going. My feet are sore, cut and bleeding badly, I'm surprised I'm still using them. My lefty hand is gripping the knife so tightly my knuckles are sore, but I do not loosen the grip. And the cut on my leg is still bleeding. Ah well, I'm free... so far. I keep thinking I can hear them behind me, making me go faster, and I don't stop.

And I run for minutes.

Maybe hours.

It feels like days.

Months too.

And I collapse on a huge oak tree, completely out of breath, and shaking with the cold. I don't think it's that late, maybe just late afternoon or something, but I can't tell because the trees are all grouped together, making any light impossible to get in.

I'm alone, scared, and now wanting Edward, the person I was running away from.

I know it's an act, but I'm really getting fed up saying that now. I just want to be with him, in his arms. Feel his lips again.

But no, I'm stuck out here, and I'm terrified.

But I have my trusty knife, I can make this quick.

I look at my wrist and then the knife, and then again.

_Should I...? _But then I shake my head, of course I should! That's what I've been craving for all day! And no one is here to stop me! Don't waste this chance to see mum again!

So I take the knife, and drag it along my wrist, moaning when I see the drops of blood, making my heart flutter.

_Yes._

_More._

I follow the voice in my head, repeating the actions until my whole right arm is covered in small cuts, blooding poring from each of them like my own personal red rain drops. And I love it.

I switch arms then, making my cuts on my left arm more deep, more lovely droplets. Making me dizzy. I grin, I love this. I could do this all the time; I would do it all the time. I pick up the knife, ready to make a _really_ bad cut, when I hear a voice.

"_Please Jasper, don't, no more, I can't take it..." _I gasp and look up, shit Edward's here! I look around, searching for him when I see the ghost-like Edward, standing watching me with tears running down his face.

"_Jasper, no more, you promised..." _He sobs. I want to hug him, but I feel so heavy.

"_Jasper, drop the knife. No more. I'm not acting this, I need you. Please. Stop. Hear me out." _My hand drops the knife as I begin to cry, I'm confused and the pain is being to kick in over the pleasure. What have I done?

"_Relax Jasper, I will find you..." _The ghost-like Edward mutters before disappearing as I close my eyes and try to breath through the pain.

**EDWARD POV**

It's been an hour and I can't find him. I have searched everywhere and he's just... gone. Tears are in my eyes as I slowly make my way back to the bottom of the woods, my chest feeling heavy. He's gone, left me, and I can't take it.

_I thought he liked you._

No, not now. Shut up. Leave me alone.

_I thought he cared._

Please stop!

_I thought he wanted you._

No no no enough!

_Why does he not want you? Need you? Was it an act?_

NO!

I begin cry as I run, trying to ignore the pain in my heart. It's all a lie, and I just noticed. He was only acting to please me, because I was his Master. His fucking Master. And he... I... God. I sob harder.

He had taken the chance to run, a good timing, just when my attention was on another. And I felt alone. All alone.

Someone kill me.

_I'm not acting this, I need you..._

I think as I pass a dark part in the woods, thinking about how much I am going to miss him, and what he is going to do on his own, and how we both will cope, when I hear a faint "Edward..." I stop, looking around. I sigh and shake my head, I'm hearing his voice now, how long will _that_ go on for? I sigh and wipe at my face, trying to remove my tears. Why should I cry for him when he's probably laughing at me, being such a fool. I wonder if he's back with Aro, laughing with him. I wonder if the whole bet was set up too. I cry harder, shaking like a leaf. I am still in my sleep pants and old top with some old trainers.

I am a fool.

"Edward..." I hear it again, a little louder. I can't stop myself from looking up, hoping. I yet again see nothing.

I take a couple of steps, I hear a sob. A couple more, my name again, and my feet are suddenly dragging me towards a small opening in the high trees. I didn't bother stopping them, I couldn't care any more. It was 2 o'clock and I already wanted to go back to bed, to relax.

"Edward... please..." A tree muttered. Okay, what the fuck? Now a fucking tree is talking to me. Fucking great. My mind is acting like a fucking drug. Or am I that alone? When I'm about to turn back onto the path, my eyes catch sight of something lying on the ground.

Then I realise what it is.

"Holy shit! Jasper! Oh fuck!" I sob as I see his arms and feet, cut ad bloody. Then I see my... my fucking kitchen knife lying beside him. His eyes are closed but tears are falling as he continues to muttered "Edward..."

I sit on the ground and pull him into my arms.

"Jasper? Jasper? Can you hear me? Please, please say you can! Open your eyes, speak! Please!" I sob into his messy hair, breathing in as much of his smell as I can.

Then he says something that makes me smile through my tears. "Edward, you found me." He says before throwing up.

**Okay Okay! I see you are all desperate to kill me and you have ever right to! I didn't update when I thought I would because this chapter was in deathly need of repair! I tweaked it here and there, and I apologise for not letting you hear more of Jasper's past, thats next time :D Which makes another problem... I'm going to see Muse this weekend (I know I'm fucking excited!) but it's in London... and since I live in Scotland, it will take forever to travel there and back! I will try to update either next Thursday because there's another problem... I'm going to Spain for a week! So no update then! And I won't be ignoring your lovely reviews! I just won't have the time! Sorry guys for the whole delays :/ So pretty much... next Thursday, and two weeks after that you'll see this story again :D This chapter is weird I know but deal with it :D Okay thanks for reading! Reviews are wanted! **

**OH YEAH, check my page to see Emmett, Alice and the things inside Aro's box! Remember to go there to check anything out :D **

**Thanks again xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to all your great reviews XD Love them so much :D You guys are the best! Sorry about my mini freak out, and thanks to Evil Jenyus for keeping me calm, I owe you one... **

**SUMMARY: Edward wins Jasper while gambling with Aro to be his "slave". Edward isn't used to being a Dom, and he wants to start a real relationship with Jasper. But Jasper hasn't been shown this affection before, and with his past, can he really trust someone to give his heart too? First fic, gimme a break. Oh and it's human.**

**RATED: M (If you don't like boy on boy, what the hell are you doing reading my story?)**

**DISCLAMER: This is all Ms. Meyers, I'm just borrowing her characters into my own story :)**

**WARNING: This story contains rape, self harming, and many dark features. If your not up for it, click back! **

**EDWARD POV**

With some use of strength, I ripe some of the fabric off my top. Alice would kill me but this was an emergency. I began wiping the sick from his mouth when he begins shaking.

"Jasper," I say, trying my best to concentrate. "I need you to stay awake and talk to me. I will wrap your arms up and take you back to mine, I need to see how bad you cuts are, okay?" When he doesn't reply, I try again. "Okay, Jasper?" I say a little harder.

"O...okay...I'll k-keep talking..."

"Good. Wanna tell me why you did a runner?"

"Uh... n-not really." I gave a small throaty laugh at that.

"Please tell me, I need to understand." I say as I rip more from my shirt. I begin to wrap up his right arm, trying not to think about the cuts.

"Uh... I... I p-panicked..."

"What about?" I say as I tie a small knot, then proceed to rip even more from my top. I'm better off taking off the whole thing but it freezing and what will my neighbours say? You can now just see up to my bellybutton as I begin to cover up his left arm.

"I'd r-rather not say..."

"Jasper, please. Distract me." I sat as I pick up the knife and wipe it across the ground, trying to loose the blood.

_Jasper's blood... _the thought haunts me. I notice he has went quiet, I look over and see his eyes are closed. I glare at him, even though he can't see me.

"Jasper!" I shake him, he groans but doesn't open his eyes. "Jasper _Hale_!" Then he glares at me, his eyes piercing mine. I look away and try to get him to talk, "So, why did you run away. I won't drop this, you know."

He glares and sighs before muttering something, I could only catch "Thought...him... me... panicked... ran... sorry..."

"Slower and louder, please."

He blushes slightly. "I s-said... I t-thought that you w-wanted him to f-fuck me, because Aro a-always made Marcus and Caius d-do that..."

"Jasper." I say in a hard tone, even though I'm upset. He still relates me to Aro? "You gotta understand," I say as I pick him in my arms, he gasps slightly and lays his head on my shoulder. "That I am not Aro, and not a thing like him. He is a very horrible man, and he has done things he shouldn't, things I need you to tell me. Please Jasper?" He groans again.

"I-I'm sorry, I p-panicked... Please don't h-hurt me..." I press my lips quickly to his burning forehead, a small promise.

"I won't... ever."

And so we began walking back to my department, just as the rain began. I had put my knife in my pocket, which was pretty deep, as I held Jasper. He continued talking about how Emmett had scared him and I kept talking, because I could see a little colour returning to his cheeks; maybe his cuts weren't that bad.

-E.T.D.-

"Jasper, I want you to lie down, be careful, okay? Just wait a sec." I slowly place him on my couch, not caring if it turns red. He grabs my arm lightly, looking up at me in worry.

"Edward, my clothes, I need to cha-"

"It doesn't matter about them right now, I need to clean your arms." I told him, pulling myself free from his loose grip. "Don't close your eyes!" I warned him as I headed to the kitchen, where I kept my first aid bag.

My God, the view of Jasper lying there with blood everywhere would haunt me forever, and I knew it would always pop up in my mind, taunting me. I closed my eyes and shook my head, trying to get his helpless face out of my mind. It was still stuck there. I groaned, and was about to pull my fingers through my hair (I always did it when I felt nervous or worried) when I noticed a load of blood on my fingers. I began to shake. I felt like I had... murdered him. I pulled out the knife, and felt a tear slip. It really did feel like I had. I threw it in the sink, unable to look at it any more a quickly filled it with water, while furiously washing my hands until they turned red with the force I was using. I looked down at myself, my stomach was covered in blood and my top was ruined. A quick change would be okay, right? I quickly ran into my room, picking up a random top, not caring if it had been washed or not. I threw my cut up on the floor; I would deal with it later. I quickly ran back in to the kitchen, grabbing the first aid kit and dashed back to Jasper. I was beginning to apologise when I noticed he was unconscious, his chest moving up and down in small movements.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I chanted as I dropped the bag. "Jasper! Jasper! Jasper Hale!" Nothing. Oh shit. In a panic, I give him a slap, which I regret. He doesn't even notice. So, I give him a quick kiss on the lips. Nothing. I sigh. I need help. Who to call? I picked up my house phone.

_Emmett? _Hell no.

_Jacob? _Disturb him again? And he won't know how to deal with this shit.

_Dad? _Nope, not getting him or mum involved, even though he is probably the best person to call right now...

_Alice? _I don't think Alice would know anything, or would she? Think Edward, think! Come on, childhood... Wait, yes! When Alice was fourteen, mum taught her all about deep cuts when she decided she wanted to be a Nurse! Yes! And she was studying it at the moment too!

I tried Jasper again as I dialled Alice's phone number. Still nothing, I groaned.

"Come on, come on, Alice, pick up!" I mumbled to myself while rubbing Jasper's hand, trying to get him up. A small groan, that was all.

"Edward?"  
"Oh thank God, Alice!" I couldn't my little screech of joy. I could just imagine her making a confused face.

"Um... yes, thank God..."

"You have no idea!" I smiled, "Alice I need your help."

"Is it about Jasper? He hurt himself right?" She said it as if it were old news.

"You are scary. It's his arms, he was being stupid, and... the cuts aren't too deep, but deep enough to cause some blood loss. Can you help me?" I begged.

"Have you wrapped his arms up?" Her voice had turned serious.

"Only in a top." I replied.

"Right, take that off, and use some alcoholic wipes. Tell him it may sting." I put her on loud speaker and set the phone down as I removed his 'bandages'.

"I can't, he's asleep!" I panic slightly, removing the 'bandages' more quick.

"Shit, okay, um... do what I told you, wipe his arms." She rushed. With shaky hands, I opened up the wipes, and quickly wiping his arms. This was really stingy stuff, but he didn't even move.

"Done that, now what!" I said in a rush, desperate for help.

"Right, check the arms for anything that may lead to an infection." She instructed in a calmer tone; but I got the feeling she was only using it for my sake. I checked each cut, even though I wanted to vomit. Dad had taught me this part, so I kinda relaxed. _Always make a quick look, _he always warned me. So I did. I couldn't see anything.

"OK, I don't see anything obvious." I said, trying to act calm too.

"Alright, good, wrap on those bandages. Are you sure it's only some blood loss, he doesn't need to see the hospital, does he? Dad can always-"

"I told you Ali, dad can't know about him. Not yet. And I'm pretty sure. You can shoot me if I'm wrong." I'd probably shoot myself.

She sighs but doesn't argue, "Have you done that yet?"

"I'm on it." I say, wrapping up his worse arm before the one with minor cuts. It seems on this arm Jasper was testing the blade. God that thought made me want to vomit again. Once I had completed both arms, I sighed in relief. That looked better. I saw that his feet still looked bad, but it was minor, I could deal with that part myself.

"Thank you so much Alice, I would never have been able to finish that on my own." I sigh.

"That's alright Edward, but hey, since I have bumped into this guy and have helped save his arms over the phone, can I meet him? Emmett too, he wants to apologise for scaring him. And he might bring Rosalie too, so we can _finally_ meet her!" She said in glee. I smirked, Alice was getting to the point of begging Emmett to meet Rosalie, because she needed a shopping partner. From what Emmett has told me, these two will get along just fine.

"Yeah that would be nice, but I don't think Jasper would-"

"Just ask him, okay? What is he, your boyfriend? Don't turn into Emmett and hide him away! Please, we are all happy for you!" She chirped.

"I know that Alice, but Jasper, well I can't really explain..."

"I get it, something has happened with Jasper, and it makes him different, and you don't want to hurt him any more. I get it, but not pushing him forward won't help. Please just think about it." I froze; how could see do that? Just know everything. Freaky. "I gotta go Edward, so text me or something when he wakes up, alright?"

"Wait!" I call, "I want to wake him up now, to make sure nothing else hurts! Any tips?" One more request shouldn't hurt.

"I dunno," she said, probably shrugging, "try see if he ticklish anywhere, I know that would wake me up." She giggled softly. Then she hung up. Great.

I looked at him, I should clean up his feet first. I picked up some more alcoholic wipes and crouched down next to his feet. Hm, I would have to get him some shoes. Since that sick bastard Aro didn't give him any. I slowly began to wipe away the blood to see his cuts, which were pretty small and had stopped bleeding by now, so I wasn't to worried. After I finish cleaning up, I gave then one more wipe when I heard a gasp.

I stopped, and looked and his face.

Nothing.

I wiped his feet again, and a gasp sounded again. I did it again, faster. More gasps. Faster. Giggles. I grinned. I kept doing it until he opened his eyes, bursting with laughter.

"Stop!" He groaned, "Stop it! Please!" I slowed my movements, smiling a little. His colour had returned as he blushed. "Oh God, sorry for yelling..." He moaned, covering his red face with his hands.

"It's okay, my sister said tickling might get you up." I smiled at him, standing up.

"Oh..." He muttered, then looked up at me in fear, "I a-am sorry for f-falling asleep! I know you t-told me n-not too, a-and I d-did... I f-felt r-really sleepy it j-just happened! S-sorry!"

"No it okay," I say quickly, "I just needed you awake in case you had to go to hospital."

He looks confused; "But I have been to hospital, right? M-my arms..." He looks more confused, and adorable.

"I did that, Jasper. With my sister's help. But no hospitals were involved." I smile, then frown when I see he is crying.

"T-thank you, that is t-the nicest t-thing someone has e-ever d-done for m-me..." He looks down as the water spills. Then he sobs. _Shit, get over there and help him! _

I rushed over to him and took him into my arms, feeling even more hate and anger towards Aro.

"Hey... it's okay... I wanted to do that for you, Jasper..." I muttered into his hair.

"I j-just don't understand..."  
"What don't you understand?"

"W-why you want to h-help me... J-just look at m-me, I'm d-digusting..." he sobbed harder, making my arms tighten at their own accord.

"No you're not, Jasper. You are a poor man who has been hurt, and I'm going to fix that." I said with confidence, but could I really change someone so broken?

He didn't reply, just pushed himself closer to me.

After ten minutes, I smile down at him.

"Your face isn't completely your normal colour, how about some soup?" I say standing up and taking him with me. His stomach took that time to rumbled and I chuckled. I quickly pick up all the dirty wipes and pack away the unused bandages. I dump the wipes in my bin along with the remains of my top and put away the first aid kit while taking out some soup.

"Tomato fine?"

"Um, yeah."

"'Kay..."

I quickly poured the soup into a pan and turned the heat on.

I looked over at Jasper who was standing awkwardly behind me, eyes on the floor. I smile and say; "How do your arms and feet feel? Do you want some painkillers?"

"If you don't mind..."

"Course I don't." I get hit a glass and fill it with water while getting my painkillers. "There you go."

"Thanks..."

I stir the soup and quickly go to my room to pick up my shirt, then I notice that Jasper is still wearing his bloody clothes. Bleh. I call him in. He comes in looking at the floor, as if he is in trouble.

"Do you want to change you clothes?" I ask.

"Huh...?" He looks down at himself, going a little more white. "Um, that would be great..." I throw him some random clothes along with fresh boxers and leave him to change. I go back to the kitchen and stir the soup until it's ready.

_We need to talk about a few things, _my mind begins to talk, _like what was with the blow job this morning? _I blush, that was so... embarrassing! _And I need need to know more about his past with Aro, but he can bring that up when he's ready, I don't want him to feel under pressure here. _I nod at my thoughts, getting out some bread.

"Um, Edward?" I nearly jump out my skin, how can he be so damn quiet? He jumps back to, looking down.

"Yeah Jasper?" I said in a calm voice.

"What do you want to do with these... clothes?" He asks in a shy (but God damn cute) voice.

"Uh, just leave it there." I point next to the washing machine. Maybe I could try and get the blood out of it. "Good timing; soups up." I place the two bowls on the table. He sits when I do, and begins to eat when I do. I pick up some bread (he follows straight after) and I begin to pull at it, trying to start a conversation.

"So... my, uh, my sister is wondering if you would like to meet up with her and my brother for lunch sometime? Oh, and my brother's girlfriend..."

His spoon gets dropped into his bowl, I look up to see his confused and sad face. "Why are you asking me?"

"Um..." I'm taken back a little. "Because it affects you?"

"S-so...?"

"I'm not going to force you to go out with them, Jasper! Who the hell would do tha-" When he looks up at me, I can tell who.

Fucking Aro.

Jasper must sense my anger because he tries to change the subject. "Is your brother the guy who c-came in today?"

I nod, he blushes and looks down. But he gasps and looks at my face; "Did he hurt your face?"

I haven't actually thought about my face, being so busy looking after Jasper. It only has a slight sting, but I could tell there was a bruise by the way Emmett reacted. Alice didn't speak of it though...

"May I see?" He asks. I nod and twist my face to him when he stands up. His soft hands grab my chin lightly so he can angled my face better and I gasp at the contact. I love his hands already. He continue to tilts my head until saying; "It's a small bruise, and it kinda looks like a shadow, it will be gone in a few days." He returns to his seat, and I miss his hand already. "Sorry, that's my fault it happened..."

"No it's not, my brother is just over protective." I say. He just nods in return.

We continue to eat in silence, and when I'm just scraping my bowl he speaks up.

"Edward..."

"Hmm?"

"I... I would like to meet your sister and brother... and his girlfriend..."

I smile at him, a huge smile. "Awesome! I promise it will go okay!" I chuckle and he smiles lightly.

"Jasper, maybe you should lie down for a while, your colour has returned but a good sleep would do fine."

"Oh, okay." He walks away to the bedroom, and I sigh, thinking how much I wish it was 'okay'. I dumped the plates into the sink -I'd wash them later – and looked into my bedroom. Jasper was already in bed, asleep or not, I couldn't tell. I closed the door anyway and walked over to my beautiful piano, the white colour making it look lovely and bright. I ran my fingers over the keys, before sitting down on the bench, and letting my fingers do the walking.

_Now this is relaxing. _

**J POV**

"_Jasper, maybe you should lie down for a while, your colour has returned but a good sleep would do fine..." _

I can't sleep. I can only lie and stare at my arms. Aro would never of cared. He would of left me until I was near death point before helping me. Teasing me. The bastard. Edward is so... forgiving. It kinda scares me. Not a hit or kick, just worry and care. I light;ly touched my left arm and winced; it still hurt even though I was drugged up. I sat up, I knew I couldn't sleep with the whole pressure of today. And agreeing to meet some of his family... was I mad?

_I was just doing it for him... _I finally admitted to myself. He seemed so happy, that I would allowed myself to go past my comfort zone. _I could do this. _

I could hear something... music? It sounded like a piano... he was listening to music? I strained my ears. That music was really good, I wondered who played. Aro sometimes listened to music like that, when it had been a hard day. He would make me sit in his lap as he stroked my hair. Sometimes, I would also relax, until he... he got bored. I closed my eyes, letting the blackness fill my mind, let's not think about that...

The piano continued, and I began to get lost in it. I had to hear it louder. So I got up, steadying myself first, before opening the door. It all hit me then, the sweet music filling my ears. For something recorded, it sounded pretty good bouncing off these walls. I continued walking to the noise, ignoring the slight throb in my feet. I looked around and into another room, and thought _what the fuck?_

Why was Edward pretending to play the tune on that freakin' huge piano? He looked so lost in the moment though, a small smile on his lips. I watched for a while before leaning on my left arm; making me yelp slightly. He looked up, and the music stopped._ Huh? He was playing that? My God..._

"You okay, Jasper? Can't sleep? Was I beginning too loud? I'm sorry, I really should have-"

"You were playing that tune?" I stared at him, wide eyed.

"Um... yeah?"

"My God Edward, why don't you publish that? It was amazing!" Then the blush came. _Why do you always speak out? _My thoughts said bitterly. _It's not your business if he wants to or not! _But Edward didn't look angry, more shocked that I had said that.

I was about to apologise, but he must of seen it as he jumped in with; "Thanks, Jasper, but the whole famous thing doesn't work for me..."

"Oh... right..." Silence. I kept my eyes to the floor, where I usually kept them.

"...Is your arms okay, Jasper? If they are still bleeding, we can easily go to the hospital if-"

"No!" I tried to sound strong, but it wasn't working; it sounded like a whimper. I hated needles, so I hated hospitals. Especially since _he _owns all of them. I always feel like if I go into that building, he'll be waiting for me with needles, and he mad laughter. I shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked gently, care in his eyes. I shook my head.

"That is a beautiful piano..." I sighed. It was like something you would find in heaven. I wanted to run my fingers over the keys so I could hear it's wonderful tune again. But it was _his, _I wasn't gonna push my luck. He smiled lightly at me.

"Come here, I'll check your arms." He moved over to the edge of the piano bench. I sighed, my left arm still tender, but I followed his lead. When I sat, he began to undress the bandage in my left arm. The bandage did have blood in it, but not too much to worry. Edward had said maybe I should get stitches, but I said it would be okay. What I didn't tell him was that I had had worse. But I did want to tell him... and a lot of other things. My tongue was begging for me to tell him, but I held it – maybe he didn't want to hear...

He looked at my right arm, which was making a speedy recovery, he said. He had quickly wiped (which stung like a bitch) and got some fresh bandages on my arms. I held back tears; Aro would never change my bandages...

"Jasper?" I looked into his eyes, then looked away. "Are you really okay?" I got the feeling he didn't mean my arms.

I look at him, studying him while slowly saying; "Do you want to know the rest?"

A pause.

A look.

A nod.

I closed my eyes and began talking...

"_**We got to some huge boarding school, it was like a mansion. Aro told me to stop whimpering, but my back had really hurt with the beatings he gave me in the woods. I also had a limp. There was a huge sign, wit the words 'The Voltrui's Private Medical School – For The Future Of Medicines' that's when I realized who he was, mum had taken me to one of his hospitals when dad had beaten me. I didn't say anything though I was buzzing with questions, I didn't want a repeat of the woods. We got inside and it was quiet; I was right, it was just like a mansion. It was wooden with loads of pictures, with different chemicals mixing or something. We went up loads of stairs, much to my leg and backs displeasure, until we reached a black door. He took out a key, opened it and told me to get inside. I refused at first, then he ended up dragging me in by my arm painfully. He pushed me onto the floor, before pausing, then crashing his hard lips to mine. I froze, what the hell is he doing? When his tongue comes out to try and break my poor lips, I jump back and fall on my sore back, gritting my teeth in pain. Aro sat down behind his dark wooden desk his dark eyes set on mine, watching like a hawk. I stared back, how dare he kiss me? It wasn't soft or nice like Peter's. He then stood up with a smirk on his face; I just glared.**_

"_**Oh Jasper? How old are you again?" He said in an overly sweet voice. **_

_**I glared and tried to mean, "I'm fourteen." He smirks and nods.**_

"_**Oh good. So young..." His eyes raked over my body. I felt myself blush and noticeably shivered in fear but I still held my glare. He will not win me over. He will-**_

_**Oh God, he has jumped on top of me and he has his lips on mine again! The force of his body on my small one makes me fall over yet again, making my already sore back burst into more pain. I groan and he takes that as a chance to put his disgusting tongue into my mouth, hitting mine. He begins unbuttoning my shirt, making my panic worsen. I somehow manage to release my mouth from his and I push his hands off me, spitting in his face. When I see the anger in his eyes, I freeze, before rolling on my stomach and try to army-crawl away from him. He grabs the bottom of my shirt, making me stop, no matter how much I struggle. He then flips me onto my painful back, earning a yelp from me. He glares at me, the spit gone. **_

"_**Did you really think that was wise, Jasper?" I just stare up at him, wide-eyed. "Because it wasn't. I've had slaves like you before, thinking your worth more shit than you really are. You are trying to rebel against me. Well, let's make a bet. I bet I can break you in a... month. And you think?" He sneered.**_

"_**That you'll never break me!" I yell into his face, my fist about to connect with his face. **_

_**But he has good reflexes.**_

_**His huge fist grabs mine, stopping it and holding it in a death trap. His face is back to the glare he used in the woods, and now I do begin to feel scared. **_

"_**You, Jasper," he hissed, "will regret that!" **_

I look away, remembering the beating he gave me, _the pain... _

I look up at Edward, and he is staring into space, a frown on his face. _Oh no, _I thought, _he doesn't want to know, he'll get rid of me, back to him, oh my God..._My breathing gets heavier, and his eyes snap back to the present, back to my own eyes. He must of seen my panicked look because he gives me a small sad smile.

"Sorry Jasper, but I think I get the feeling what he did..." His sad smile slipped into a frown, his eyes narrowing. I gulped, what did he think?

I quickly said, "All he did was... beat me, kiss me and took my top off and gave me loads of bite marks... And he uh, pretty much dry humped me, with his jeans on so it really... um, hurt..." I shallowed hard. Edward shocked me by taking my hand, giving it a small squeeze as if to continue. I shallowed yet again and closed my eyes...

"_**After he was... satisfied, he got up and started throwing clothes at me. I looked at him in shock – he smirked and said, "These are clothes, Jasper, you wear them." I just glared because my body wasn't up for another beating. I put the shirt on, but I wouldn't change my pants. Not with him around, anyway. When he saw my hesitation, he smirked and whispered seductively; "All you gotta do is take them off, or I'll do it for you... I will be in a few days anyway, so we can just-"**_

"_**I'll do it myself!" I snapped, then regretted it. He didn't do anything, just smirked and nodded. When I thought he wasn't looking, I quickly changed, thinking that he was already slowly breaking me. And I had been here for what, an hour? I would never last. No, I thought to myself, try for mum! Your last hope! I shut my eyes, then before getting dragged to my feet. I tried to stop a groan from escaping my mouth as he gripped a little too tight, muttering; "No shoes for now, just come with me."**_

_**I shook my head, "N-no..." I whispered, trying to show he wasn't winning.**_

_**A sigh, a punch in the back, a yell from me. **_

"_**Just. Do. It." He spat out. I blinked back tears, no way would I cry for this mother fucker. So I stood, up and waited for him to open the door, when he did, I marched right out and waited, the cold hard floor annoying my feet. He smirked at me and shut and locking the door, before pushing me forward.**_

_**We had dinner with some of the staff there, Aro telling them I was his 'friend's son' and that I would be staying a while until my dad came back from business. They all thought that it was really sweet of Aro for helping out, it made me sick. After the dinner, which tasted great, was done with, I found myself going into a different room. **_

_**One with a bed.**_

_**I gulped. **_

_**He smirked yet again, and suddenly he was completely naked. I blushed and looked away, this was my first time I saw a guy naked. **_

"_**So Jasper," I quickly looked up to see he was lying flat out on the bed, watching me. "Are you going to join me? I have a rule though – no clothes allowed in bed." His eyes noticeably darkened. I glared at him, he was sick. **_

"_**No way am I going into bed with you." I spat. His smirk turned into a glare as he got up from bed, and I tried to keep my eyes on his face, blushing. He gripped my sore shoulders and said; "You **_**are ****_going in that bed, like it or not." My eyes looked down, seeing his semi-erect cock. My eyes bulged. That looked sore... _**

_**A small slap across the face. "Get moving, Hale." I glared at him, well more his cock, and my knee did something I didn't plan. My knee rammed straight into his dick. **_

"_**Oh, shit!" He yelps, letting go of me and grabbing his penis. His face turns into pain and anger, "You are really going to regret that, you little mother fucker!" He screams, grabbing my hair with one hand (the other still covered his cock) and continuously banging my head against the hard wall. I groaned in pain, my eyes beginning to loose focus. **_

_**BANG. PAIN. OH SO MUCH FUCKING PAIN. **_

_**I collapse to the ground, holding my dick, which is throbbing. My pain in my head is forgotten as all I can think about is the pain down below. He grins at me from when I lay, spitting on me and saying; "That's where your sleeping tonight, if you dare move, your gonna regret it. Goodnight, Jasper." I was so cold, that I couldn't stop the one tear that fell from my eye. Everything hurt. Why was this happening to me?..." **_

I swallowed, trying to blink back tears. I can feel Edward's arms loosely around my waist, but I was too caught up on the memory to even notice he had moved.

"That's what it was like," I started, "for at least two weeks, until he handcuffed me to the bed... literally. He... sometimes took advantage of me being handcuffed, if you get me..." I blushed. His grip tightened on me, and I looked up to see tears were slowly falling down his beautiful face.

"Edward?" I gasp, "what is it?"

"I... I just... I just don't understand how some people can do this to others... you were fourteen...It makes me sick..." I look down, he thinks I'm sick... "Jasper, I feel so sorry for you." I look up in shock, sorry... for me? Tears are falling even faster now, and I soon feel my own slip free. I... I w-wanna make it a-all b-better for y-you... The f-first night that he b-beat you, t-that was h-horrible to h-hear..." He sobs.

I give a dark chuckle, "T-that's only the s-start, E-Edward..."

He nods, "I k-know... and I w-wanna know your p-past... but I..."

I can't hear his voice now, as my eyes get fixed on a box near the door, it has a 'V' on the side**(*). **The Voltrui mark, my tattoo...

I swallow the sickness that comes up my throat.

"E-Edward..." I cut him off, "What d-did Aro g-give y-you?"

He tenses, and I freeze.

_Has Edward been keeping in touch with Aro? Is this like..._

My breathing catches.

_Is this a test?_

**Okay, sorry for the shit ending, I just wanted it done. You WILL hear more from J's past, because that was nothing! And ever thought you would never see an angry Jasper? Your in for a shock! :D Anyway, I hope this was okay, and if Jasper didn't do the whole arm thing, you would of heard more from his past, blame him. **

**(*) - Edward didn't notice this, if this wasn't on it, Jasper probably wouldn't have even noticed it. So yeah!**

**Okay, um, no more promises for updates, too stressful! And I have a million tests this week! And it's my b-day on Monday! Yeah... lol... Okay so enjoy, for now, and next time – more of J's past, lunch date and I dunno! Woo hoo! :D**

**Okay, for making you wait for so long, here's a fact – This story started out completely different, Edward was going to be attending Aro's Dom party, and that's where he would meet Jasper, but then it didn't work out with the rest of my plans, so it turned into the whole Hospital and family thing! Weird huh! :D**

**Cya! Oh yeah, review? x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, I'm in love with your reviews! It's like food, I need it... num num! :D Lol! Anyhoo...**

**SUMMARY: Edward wins Jasper while gambling with Aro to be his "slave". Edward isn't used to being a Dom, and he wants to start a real relationship with Jasper. But Jasper hasn't been shown this affection before, and with his past, can he really trust someone to give his heart too? First fic, gimme a break. Oh and it's human.**

**RATED: M (If you don't like boy on boy, what the hell are you doing reading my story?)**

**DISCLAMER: This is all Ms. Meyers, I'm just borrowing her characters into my own story :)**

**WARNING: This story contains rape, self harming, and many dark features. If your not up for it, click back!**

**J POV**

_A test..._ I thought _a sick little experiment. _I felt something boil inside of me, something I hadn't felt in _years_, and couldn't name . But it soon took over my senses. I glared hatefully at Edward and pulled myself out of his grip.

He looked confused at me and says, "Jasper? What do you-" Then I march over and kick the box with my foot, ignoring the pain.

"This, Edward, this is what I'm talking about," I point to it in an angry voice, "This box with a 'V' on it, which by the way, stands for Voltrui if you didn't notice. And here I am, wondering why you have a box from them?" I folded my arms, ignoring both pains from my ribcage and arms.

His face was priceless, totally lost in shock and confusion. He didn't look as if he was going to answer at any time, so I continued.

"Have you looked in it yet? No? Yes? Well, how about we have a look." I opened the box and gave a dramatic sigh, "Handcuffs? Nice. Can really hurt your wrists though." I continued looking through the box, this new feeling taking control completely.

"A whip... some dildos... Oh, ropes... Wow," I pulled out a tail, which literally got inserted up your ass. Aro _loved _it. It really made you feel like a dog. "You know what this is? This," - my voice cracked - "This spent most the time stuck in my ass to his pleasure," - another deep crack - "And it hurt so much, but if I even fucking _whimpered,_ he would whip my back." Was this new power fading? No!

"So Edward, don't give me shit about acting all fucking sweet, because that is the last piece of shit I need. Why did you fucking stop my bleeding, when this would punish me more? If you are really that much like Aro, just fuck me!" I yelled into his face, his slowly turning pissed off face.

Then a loud slapping noise came from inside the room, also my cheek was really stingy. And... where did Edward go? Why was I looking at the wall? Then I heard him said in an angry voice; "Don't you ever, _ever, _say I am like Aro,_ ever! _Do you actually see me like that? A sick _sick _bastard? Really? Tell me this Jasper, what have I done to be like him? Yeah, I just fucking slapped you, but you fucking needed it. You were going fucking _crazy!_ But all I have fucking done is fucking take fucking care of you, and this is how you act? I know you are broken, maybe beyond repair, but this is _nuts! _I wanna be with you, why can't you see that?" He yelled at me, his face red and his eyes streaming tears.

Then I came down from my high.

What ever that fucking was, I hoped it didn't come back. Never ever again. Because I was fucking scared of Edward. Okay, okay, he's pissed... So I'll be... Um, polite?

"Ma..." Should I? Oh Hell, I started, why stop? I'd just have to Except whatever punishment I get, he's already slapped me. "M-Master I'm sor-"

"NO JASPER NO! DO NOT CALL ME MASTER! I AM NOT YOUR MASTER! NO, NO, NO!" He pulls his hair and then suddenly I burst into tears. I can't help it, I'm just so confused, I feel something for him that every time he his upset, it upsets me too. It pains me to see him cry, so much that I break too. What the hell have I gotten myself into?

Then my breathing is cut off and I panic until I see how close Edward's is to my face. Then my slow brain catches on. _Oh God, he's fucking kissing me again, I love it!_

I open my mouth and his tongue greedily meets mine. I moaned slightly as his hands came lightly over my waist, pushing me to sit down on the couch. He then sat next me, and somehow his mouth never left mine. Our tears met as my hands found their way around his neck.

We broke apart when I was sure I was gonna pass out, and I lay my forehead on his shoulder, trying to breathe. Edward began kissing up my neck lightly, his breathing slowly returning to normal. When he sucked a little harder, I groaned as he said; "Oh Jasper, do you know how much you mean to me now? Don't you see? I'm in love with you! And you know what?" He whisepred in my ear. _"Nothing will change that."_

And suddenly I'm fourteen years old again.

"_**When I ink you my pet, I will have completed our relationship." Aro said proudly, while tightening the collar I was forced to wear. I swallowed, but it proved a struggle. He tested the ropes which he had tied around my wrists and ankles, which effectively held me in place. I was too tired to struggle again. The fact that he was making me lie on my back while he had just whipped me till I bleed.**_

"_**What do you mean, inked?" I screeched out. Then he pulled on my balls (I was naked once again) too hard and I groaned in pain.**_

"_**Now now pet, after these months I would of thought you knew to ask for permission to speak, so I will ignore that question." Bastard. "And to make sure you don't speak out of term again, here..." And he pulled out a ball gag. As soon as I saw it I began thrashing my head around screaming "No!" As I felt tears prick my eyes. But no, I would not cry. I had learned not to; it got you no where.**_

_**The prick got in on, and I tried (and failed) to growl at him, which he ignored while saying, "Alright then, we're ready for you Riley..."**_

"Jasper? Jasper? You okay? Talk to me baby?" I blinked a couple of times. No, I wasn't fourteen anymore. I wasn't getting 'branded'. I was safe, safe in Edward's arms. I looked up at him and smiled lightly.

"I'm sorry, spaced out. I'm alright," I said when I saw his expression. His lightly traced his fingertips over my cheeks which were still wet. "Look Edward, I am really sorry for my behaviour... It was stupid and, this will sound really idiotic but I couldn't control it." I sighed and buried my face into his neck, breathing him in.

He chuckled lightly and replied, "It's alright, you sure your okay?" I just nodded. We sat there for a few moments, until he pulled away with a shaky laugh.

"Wow, look at me, kissing your senseless without even asking..." I gave him a confused look, he wanted to ask permission?

"You know, you don't have to ask to kiss me, I don't mind..." I trailed over when I saw him giving me a worried look.

"Um, no, I uh, I meant..." Then he looked serious and worried. "I was thinking... Look, I really like you, as you uh... may of guessed, and I would like to uh... Make it official?" I looked confused again, so he groaned and say quickly, "Would you go out with me?"

I froze and just stared at him, did I just get asked out? Then I blushed. "O-Oh... uh..."

"Look, I knew it was a bad idea I just was wondering because I thought maybe you wanted to go out as well but hey it doesn't matter and it's not like-"  
"Yes Edward, yes I would like to go out with you!" I said quickly too, blushing hard. He looked at me in shock, blinked a couple of times before saying, "Really?" So I nodded.

And then his lips were on mine again.

-E.T.D.-

Hours later, found me and Edward in bed, he was finishing texting Alice about us meeting tomorrow. He caught me watching him, and smiled lightly at me before giving me a small kiss.

"How are your ribs? Your wrists?" He said worriedly. I smiled because I could feel the pills (I had taken some about half an hour ago) having their affect on me and I felt fine.

"I'm all good." I replied with a smile. Then his hand ghosted over my face with a small frown.

"Is your cheek okay? I hope I didn't hurt you to bad..." He sighed and dropped his hand, which I caught.

"Don't feel guilty, I needed it and I'm glad you did it. And it doesn't even hurt, I promise." I said. He nodded, and his phone beeped again. He quickly read the text with a small groan.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Alice has picked a restaurant that I'm not too fond of, but I'll live, and it's getting late, so come on babe." He said, turning off the light and pulling me close. I sighed happily, could this be the light in my dark stormy sky?

-E.T.D.-

It was just so damn typical that Edward and I woke up late with an hour to spare. We quickly showered (not together) and he let me borrow his clothes again, promising to take me shopping some time. He quickly took me down to his garage where he walked past the car he had first ridden in when he met me.

"Uh... Edward?" I asked as he moved onto another car... a silver Volvo.

He chuckled lightly and said, "Believe it or not, it's faster, come on babe." He said opening my door before climbing in.

And that's when my shakes started.

"Come on, Jasper, it won't be too bad." I snorted through my shakes. Sure Edward, facing your brother and two other strangers, simple. I kept playing with my hands nervously; it had only been a couple of hours that I had yelled at Edward, that we cried, and he asked me out. To be honest, I wasn't complete. It was like I had taken drugs and I was very slowly coming down from my high. When he had asked me, I had went numb, but it was a good numb. It was one that made my soul fly so high, and that had made me feel like I was walking on clouds.

Wow, I really did sound like an addict.

And here I was, dealing with the aftermath of it. The shakes and the bad stomach. I don't think I would be able to eat anything at this restaurant without being sick. I played about with the t-shirt Edward let me borrow, I wonder if I would get any of my own clothes? I mean sure, I don't mind that it's Edward's because it smells like him, but if his brother or sister notice, what would they say?

I was prepared for them to ask me questions, like _Where do you stay? _But, how could I answer that? I was staying at Edwards for now, and I couldn't say I used to stay at Aro's because I was planning on keeping most of my past out of this. I didn't want them to tell Edward to leave me because I was a freak.

Edward rested a hand over mine, and it was then I realized he was also shaking. I looked up and his eyes were filled with worry, fear and rejection. Was he worried they wouldn't accept him? He had already told them he was gay...

… Or was he worried they wouldn't accept me?

_Deep breaths, Jasper, come on, do this for him, act normal..._

Act normal? What is normal? I don't know how to act it! Edward must of heard my breathing pick up as he said; "Jasper, if this is going to be to hard for you, I completely understand. I will just give Emmett a call and-"

"No, Edward... I'm fine it's just... I have never dated before and it's all so new too me... And I'm just a little scared, that's all... Sorry..." I added at the end, my breaths slowing down to normal.

He gave my hand a squeeze and said, "As long as your sure..." I nodded, I could do this.

-E.T.D.-

"I can't see them!" Edward sounds more revealed than ever as he leans back in his seat and grins over at me. I try to smile but my eyes snap back to the parking lot, searching for any cars with the big guy 'Emmett' in it. I can see non, and Edward asks me yet again if I'm alright and that we could easily go. I shake my head no, that I'm here now and I would have to meet them sometime.

Edward grabs my still shaking hand and says, "I'm really proud of you, Jasper. You are doing so well!" Then he presses his sinful lips to mine. I shut my eyes and moan slightly, because if this is my reward for doing well, I'm gonna be really good.

He is about to deepen the kiss when suddenly there is a BANG and a yell of, "This is a parking lot, not a make-out lot! Get your asses out here, I wanna eat!" I freeze up at the voice and the shakes return, as well as my stomach doing flip flops. Edward pulls back and glares at 'Emmett' who just grins at us. I push myself further into my seat, blushing now that he saw us. Hell, he wasn't the only one who saw.

A tall _beautiful _blonde haired girl is standing next to 'Emmett', her eyes a deep blue, reminding me of my mothers. She gives 'Emmett' a quick slap on the head, so he turns and smacks her on her ass, which she laughs at. Her laugh, like my mothers.

Hell, from the photo's I've seen of my mother when she was young, this girl could be her. Then I found my door being opened, I jumped back and Edward grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze as if to say "It's okay!"

Then I gasp and say, "It's _you_!" As I see a the woman who I crashed into yesterday smiling at me. Her hair is once again like a pixies, and she seemed to be bouncing on the spot as she said, "Hi Jasper!" and unhooked my seat belt and pulled me out of the car and into a hug. I was in complete shock that I didn't hug back, just kinda stared at her (I had to look down as she is pretty small!) and thought _what the fuck? _She grinned up at me and said, "Have you recovered from yesterday? Do you mind if I check later? Oh yeah, I'm Alice! And your wearing Edward's clothes... Oh, you been sleeping over?" She winked at me and said, "So's who pitching and who's catching?" She giggled.

"_Alice!" _I heard Edward groan as he walked over to us and put his arms around my waist loosely. I fell into his embrace, my shakes decreasing a bit. She smirked at us and made a love heart with her hands and went, "Aww cute!" I blushed again and Edward turned us away from her, and I bumped into to something hard.

Oh shit. It's Emmett.

I kept my eyes down as he said, "Oh God Edward, I can just tell your hooked." Then I felt his massive hand go onto my shoulder, I began to shake big time. Edward's arms tightened around me. "Look lil dude, I'm really sorry for the way I acted. I'm just really... protective... and I just jumped to the wrong conclusions. And I'm really sorry if I hurt you! I seriously don't know my strength half the time."

"You can say that again." Emmett muttered, rubbing his face before returning it to my waist.

"Man, I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! I just got pissed off you know!" Emmett sighed.

I just smiled, well tried too, the shakes had returned, and Emmett noticed. But before he could comment, the blonde girl was there.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. I'm guessing that your Edward and your... Jasper?" Her eyes met mine. And she just stared with her hand out for us to shake, but I couldn't look away. _Have I seen her before? I can feel a connection... Who is she?_

I think she was thinking the same thing, because she didn't stop staring even when I broke contact.

"It... It's n-nice to m-meet y-y-you, Rosalie..." I stuttered, finally saying something. I grabbed her hand and quickly shook it, then dropped it and looked to the floor and muttered, "It's n-nice to m-meet all of y-you, and it's o-okay, E-Emmett..." I blushed.

Emmett burst out laughing and said, "Thank God for that!" While Edward said hi to Rosalie, Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the restaurant. She rolled up my sleeves, ignoring my slight protests.

"Hmmm, Edward has wrapped them up pretty well, he is so surprising! But I wanna check them later, just to make sure they don't need stitches. But if they did by now I think you would have probably been dead..." Her eyes meet mine in a hard stare. "Wasn't that the plan?"

I blushed and look down, "Uh... I... I d-don't t-t-t-think... I g-g-guess... I d-don't k-know..." She sighs and pulls my sleeves back down before softly grabbing my chin, calming me ever so slightly, and yet worrying me.

"Look, Jasper, it doesn't matter. Just don't do it again, I've never heard my brother sound so scared..." She murmurs. I close my eyes as her hand that was on my chin comes to rest on my cheek, slowly comforting me. I can feel myself slowly relax.

"Alice?" My eyes snap open and I see Edward standing there confused as Alice smiles and gives me another hug.

"What Edward? We're just bonding! It's not like I'm trying to steal him! Unless..." She looks over me with a smirk while I blush, "You don't happen to swing both ways, do you?"

I blush harder as I say, "No way, sorry."

She then sighs dramatically and throw her hands up in the air while saying, "Fine then! Edward, he's all yours! You go get that piece of meat... well, _skinny _piece of meat." My blush doesn't fade as I walk over to Edward and hide my face in the crook of his neck. He chuckles lightly and wraps a comforting arm around my waist. I freeze up then and whisper into his ear; "Edward, should we really be doing this... I mean, not everyone supports our... uh, relationship..."

His grip tightens around my waist as he says, "Don't worry about it. We know the people who run this place. If anything happens, they'll sort it out. And loads of gay couples come to this place, I'm sure we'll be fine." He quickly presses his lips to my temple, and my shakes and nearly gone. See, I could do this, I have met some of his family! It seemed to go okay, nothing made me wanna bail or-

"Well well well, Edward Cullen, I knew you'd be back," Said a woman in a seductive voice from behind us. I jumped a little as I was pushed to the side where Alice was, her face in a frown. She took my arm and placed me next to Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett looked pissed while Rosalie wore my expression; confused.

This woman had brownish - blonde hair, and was awfully tanned for Forks, but you could easily tell it was fake. She had her arm on Edward's elbow, as if making sure he wouldn't run away. He turned to her, his expression looking desperate mixed with a very pissed off look.

Any yet I was still confused; who was this woman and what was this going on with her and Edward?

I looked at Alice, who gave me a small smile before her frown returned. I looked at Emmett who did the same. What was going on here? Was Edward with her?

At that thought, I inhaled quickly and Rosalie looked at me as if to say _'are you okay?'_

I looked back at her with a nod to say _'I'm okay, just a little... worried...'_

And hell, it looked like she understood, because she nodded and gave me a small smile like she was saying _'it will be okay, don't worry!'_

Wow. That silent conversation was weird.

"Ah, Tanya, hi there..." Edward started off, looking wary. He looked at me, and I could see he was apologising with his eyes. "How have you been?"

"I'm been good, but lonely... yourself?" I bet her eyes were raking all over him.

"I've been alright, and not lonely at all," he smirked slightly. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand, before tugging me along to the woman. Now I was in front of her, I could really see her. Her eyes were a deep brown, and as soon as they saw me they turned into anger and hate. I swallowed hard. Her face was covered in make-up, it did make her look nice, but it made her look like she was trying to hard. Which, apparently, she was.

"Tanya, meet Jasper. Jasper, Tanya." I tried my best smile and stuck out my hand.

"H-hi there... n-nice to meet you..." I mumbled.

She looked me up and down before snorting and saying; "Nice to meet you too..." She grabbed my hand with pointy nails, which she digged into my hand. _Ouch._

Once she let go, Alice jumped next to me and said, "Tanya, is there any tables for five?"

"Um... I will check." She frowned, not taking her eyes off of me before turning around and walking swiftly away. I sighed and leaned against Edward, who chuckled lightly in my ear.

"Well, she's pissed off." Emmett said.

"At least she won't bother me again." Edward replied, as his hand rubbed soothing circles on my back. Tanya reappears to tell us to follow her, once again she glares at me. Hell, why was she trying to get with a _gay man? _Gay means gay.

We sat down and she handed us our menus, well, kinda threw mine at my face, but I caught it, making her frown deepen. Heh, two can play at this game.

We placed our orders shortly after by a guy named Eleazar who seemed to know everyone really well, bar me and Rosalie. Gee, Edward wasn't kidding. He was asking about their parents and their well being, while I looked away, thinking of my mother. Rose looked the same, a small pained expression on her beautiful model like face. When he asked who we were, we both supported blushes.

"This is my babe Rosalie," Emmett wrapped an arm around her shoulder's. She smiled lightly.

"And Alice, who is you new boy?" I looked around for this new boy, then I realised he meant _me._

Oh my God. How mortifying!

Alice just laughed her tinkering laugh and replied, "He's not mine! Sadly he's all Edwards!" The man's eyebrows raised.

"Edwards? Damn, I forgot you were gay! Who's your new boy then?" Eleazar chuckled.

Edward blushed slightly and said, "This is Jasper..." I smiled lightly just like Rosalie had.

He grinned at me before excusing himself to get more orders. I watched his short brown hair go into a different direction. _He must be older than Tanya, _I think, _he had way more wrinkles!_

An awkward silence falls over the table. I keep my eyes on the table as Edward taps his fingers over the table. I can hear Rosalie picking her nails, while Emmett and Alice are silent. Like I said – awkward.

"So... how is everyone?" Emmett asks randomly. I look up as Edward does, and he wears an amused expression.

"Seriously Emmett, out of all the things to pick, you pick that?" He chuckles. Emmett grins childishly.

"Well, how else to break it?"

"Hm... I dunno, why don't you say 'the weather is looking nice today' or something?"

Emmett laughed his booming laugh, "Cause after people agree, the silence returns, then it's awkward all over again!" You could tell these too was grown up together, their small banter too familiar.

"But, come on, you gotta think-"

"Boys!" Alice chipped in, it was also obvious she had grown up with it. "Shut up now please! Is no one going to ask me how my date went?" She said happily. God, how can someone be so happy?

I looked at her in amazement as Edward said, "Well, go on. You are obviously dying to say it."

She rolled her eyes and said dramatically, "I thought you'd never ask! Anyway, you guys know his name is James and all, well we met up and it seemed okay... but Jesus, is he a bore! All he could speak about was _himself! _Couldn't get a word in! He spoke about how much money he had and shit, and you know what, he had the _cheek _to try and get into my pants! God freaking jerk!" When she said the whole 'get in my pants' Edward choked on his water. Emmett gripped the table with a look of hate and disgust in his eyes.

"Okay Alice, I hope to never hear about someone trying to get into your pants, and he didn't force onto you, did he?" Edward asked with the same look in his eyes as Emmett.

"A little bit, but I'm a big girl, I could handle it. I just smiled and told him not tonight. He took it and left." She smiled.

"Not tonight? God Alice, he will be expecting it soon now. Trust me, boys can't last long, Rose knows that." he says, sending a wink in her direction.

She giggles and sends back the wink. Bleh.

Emmett grins over at me and Edward, that childish look back on his face. "What about you two? You guys love making yet? Who's the one getting it up the arse?" He laughed.

I looked down, from embarrassment and shame. _If only he knew my shitty past..._ My cheeks were once again red (I think it would just say like that forever) and I could tell Edwards were too.

Alice giggled, "I don't think they are at that zone yet, Emmett."

"Well come on! I caught him in Eddie's clothes! And look! That's all Edwards too! Where the hell is all your stuff, Jasper? Where do you live? Hell, where do you and Eddie meet?" All these questions were fired at me, and I suddenly felt very small and scared. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't answer. I just stared at him and tried to make a sentence.

"Uh... I uh... W-well..." I stammered, _don't screw up don't you dare screw up! _Raced through my mind.

I tried to speak again when a voice said, "Who ordered the salad?" I looked up at my saviour, it was a girl with long black hair, which was pulled back tightly. She looked to be around up her early forties. She had a stern look on her face which meant she was angry about something. Angry and hurt. Rosalie stuck her hand up and she placed the salad in front her before asking what the rest of us ordered. She made eye contact with no one. We were all silent while she put our food in front of us, as if too scared to break the silence. As she put the last plate on the table and turned to leave, Alice tried to stop her.

"Irina... We are really sorry about Laurent..." She pretty much whispered, sadness in her eyes. Irina turned around, a cold glare in her sharp eyes.

"Don't bother Alice, he could of lived. He really could of. But apparently there was no point in helping him. So don't bother. These type of things just show how cruel life really is. Enjoy your meal." And she turned away, her hands in fists. We were all silent, until Rosalie broke it.

"What is she so pissed off about? Who's Laurent?" I wanted to ask that too, but she did it for me.

Edward started, "Laurent was... well, they weren't married, but you could call them soul mates. They went everywhere and did everything together. Apparently they also tried for a baby. But anyway, one night Laurent was hit by a drunk driver, and it was really bad, Our father got called in, but by the time he arrived there was nothing he could do. It would be a waste trying to fight for a life which was already gone. So, they stopped trying. Irina had came in at this point, and she went crazy. She really hates our dad now, but it wasn't his fault, Laurent was half way to heaven by the time he got there..."

"Oh... that's terrible... but I understand why your dad stopped..." She muttered.

We ate in silence. I had order the same as Edward, because I really didn't want to act out and order my own stuff, but luckily this stuff tasted good. Then suddenly Alice let out a big "Oh!" Making me jump.

We all looked at her as she said, literally bouncing in her seat; "I totally forgot it is gonna be mum's birthday soon! What an idiot I am! What day is it on, is it Saturday? Well, today's Monday... Okay, thank God, I have a couple of days to get her something!"

"Ah man, you serious? What should I get her?" Emmett said in a confused voice. It was then I realised that Emmett wasn't as dangerous that I had thought he was, he actually seemed, nice.

"I think this means a shopping trip." Rosalie smirked and Alice clapped her hands together.

"Brilliant idea Rosalie! We can bring Edward and Jazzy too! Jazz needs his own clothes!" She winked at me. _Jazzy? Jazz? Huh?_

Edward smiled at me. "I don't know about us all meeting up, which day?" Edward gave my knee a small squeeze. I looked at his and I could see care in his eyes. I smile back lightly while Alice says, "Hm, well, how about Wednesday? That gives me time to think."

Edward looked over at me then, complete love in his beautiful green eyes. I stared back, thinking, I have 'survived' this long, why not meet up on Wednesday? I thought back to the little days we have already spent together; the party, him winning me, even carrying me... waking up in _his _bed, eating that delicious breakfast, him caring for me... me running away, because I couldn't understand, but him finding me, and once again taking care of me... I gave him a quick nod and he smiles at me.

"Yes, that's fine with us, and what-"

**RING RING**

_Jesus Christ! _I yell in my head as I jump about two feet in the air. Rosalie looks down at her Blackberry mobile and mutters a small "Ah, shit..." She looks up at us all with an apologetic smile. "Sorry guys, but I'm gonna have to go, I'm getting an emergency call from work." She sighs sadly.

"Oh, that's okay! What do you work as?" Alice asks while Emmett asks Eleazar for the bill.

"I'm a social worker, and I pretty much work with the hardest cases, like child abuse and suicides." Why did I suddenly look down at those words? Edward gave me a small squeeze on my knee so I looked up. He had a small pained look on his face but he smiled when he met my eyes, a smile that made my heart skip a beat. What was this feelings? Only yesterday I was fucking scared of him, now I just... loved him?

But was it love? I don't know what love is. Only mother love...

Aro did say sometimes he loved me, but I chose to ignore him. Those words should never be allowed to come out of his mouth. _No, _I shook off the memory of Aro, _don't let him spoil something perfect like this._

I snapped out of my state when Rosalie continued, "I'm dealing with this girl, Leah, her parents are both alcoholics and drug takers. They used to sell her for drug money, how sick is that? Ever since we got her out of there, she finds ways to harm herself. It's not like slitting, but she always knocks herself out or starves herself... it's terrible. No one should feel that way. Anyway, looks like she is having one of her tantrums, and it must be bad if they are calling me in..." Rosalie muttered while texting them back.

Emmett and Edward were arguing over who should pay when Alice just rolled her eyes and said, "Edward, I need to talk to you!" And dragged him away, leaving me standing there awkwardly, watching Rosalie. I still couldn't get over how much she reminded me of my mum, of home... I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, noticing Rosalie did the same... _that's fucking weird._

Arms snaked around my waist, a death grip. My eyes widened and my breathing picked up as the grip got tighter, hurting my ribs and pulling me up from the ground. I shut my eyes when I felt a breathing tickling my ear.

_Oh shit, oh shit, he's found me!_

Suddenly a low chuckle hit my ear, too close for my liking. And I just couldn't help but scream out _"Please don't hurt me!"_

**E POV**

"What is it, Alice?" I said in an irritated voice. If she kept me too long, Emmett might have paid for it all without even giving me a chance to pay! She rolled her eyes at my childish voice.

"Just look Edward, is it just me or am I seeing double?" She gave me a little shove into Jasper and Rosalie's direction. Jasper was just staring aimlessly at Rosalie who didn't even notice as she was too busy texting. I looked back and forth.

_Okay, same hair colour, but Rosalie's is a little lighter and she doesn't have those adorable curls my Jasper has..._

_Face shape is the same, same nose, not same eyes but close, hmm... not the same lips..._

Then they did this thing at the same time, pulling their fingers through their hair with a soft sigh. _Jesus, now I think about it..._

Alice must of seen a look of shock on my face as she said, "Don't say anything yet Edward, it would be best to say we don't know anything. They need to find this out for themselves. Jasper is in no state for something as big as this, you know that." She smiled lightly before her phone started ringing.

"Fucking hell," she muttered lightly, "It's James, I'm gonna have to answer or he won't stop calling. Hold on, Ed..." I cringed at the nickname.

She turned to walk away before I stopped her with a question; "Wait Alice, how can you be so sure about this whole... Jasper and Rosalie thing?"

She turned to me quickly with a blank expression and said, "Her last name is Hale, Edward. Rosalie Hale. And I believe Jasper is called Jasper Hale, right? Excuse me..." She turned away.

_Okay, what the fuck. I never even told her Jasper's last name... did I? And holy shit, is Rosalie Jasper's sister? I don't think so..._

My musing got cut short when I heard a small panicked cry coming from Jasper, _oh no._

"_Please don't hurt me!"_

It seemed to go in slow motion from there. I turned to face Jasper, who had a look of pure fear on his beautiful face. I couldn't see his eyes as they were snapped shut but I knew if I looked I would see fear. I looked to see who had taken captive of my Jasper, then proceeded to feel my mouth open in shock.

_Emmett?_

My own fucking brother.

_Emmett? EMMETT? Out of all the people..._

Remembering what had happened the first time Jasper panicked, I quickly rushed over and said angrily, "Let go of him, Emmett." Emmett gave me a shocked and confused look, probably because of my tone and Jasper's reaction.

"Dude..." He started, but stopped as he released Jasper, who collapsed into my arms, breathing hard, his eyes tearing up.

"E-Edward..." He muttered, "I...I..."

"What's wrong Jasper?" I whispered in a worried tone. His face was slowly going pale.

"It's m... my r-ribs!" He moaned. I looked around, apart from my family, no one was watching this scene unfold.

"I'm sorry, Jasper." I muttered then proceeded to pull his top up, ignoring his protests. His bruises was still covering his skin, and his bandages from hospital were still there. I could hear shocked gasps coming from my siblings while Jasper hung his head in shame. I quickly kissed his forehead as I called Alice over. Without me having to ask, she ran her fingers lightly over the bandaged area, and kept repeating the action until she pulled his top back down.

"It's okay, he's just shocked and it probably hurt." Her eyes narrowed. She wanted to know what had happened. I looked away, it wasn't in my place to tell her.

"Thanks Alice." I muttered, pulling Jasper closer to me while saying, "We'll be going now, nice to meet you Rosalie, see you guys soon." And I began walking, pulling Jasper by the arm. I could still hear him whimpering so I tucked him under my arm and whispered in his ear; "It's alright Jasper, I promise. It's not your fault, Emmett took you by surprise."

"Oh God, Emmett." He whimpered.

I pulled him closer. "Don't feel bad, Jazz. It's not at all your fault. He was being a dick. Damn, I knew this was too soon to get you out, you should of said no Jasper. God, what was I thin-"

Then I found myself slammed into a wall.

"What the fuck?" I screeched at Jasper. But then I saw him behind my attacker, looking wide eyed. If it wasn't Jasper, then who the hell was it?

"Swear to me Edward, you didn't make those bruises or scars, or I will kill you right now." Said a low and dangerous voice. I looked and felt my mouth go slack at who said it.

"_Rosalie?"_

"Swear it Edward!" She growled. Man, she was strong.

"I swear! I would never hurt him! I lo-" Didn't I give him a slap this morning? Did that make me an abuser? Should I lie? I'm swearing on lies. This will never be good. And, was I really about to say _I love him? _Wasn't that too soon? He was still too broken. But my sentence got cut short when I heard a hesitant voice say, "Edward? Everything okay?" I looked over to the car park to see Garrett, Carman and Kate. Garrett was Carman's and Eleazar's son, and Kate was his girlfriend. From the looks of things, they had just come back from shopping.

Rosalie let go of me with a look which could kill anyone who saw it. Kate's eyebrows rose, she was getting defensive. _Ah shit, I don't want a fucking cat fight._

"Everything is fine, Garrett. It's good to see you guys," I tried to smile, but my eyes kept flying over to Jasper's panicked face. I could see his breathing picking up, I needed to calm him down.

"Look, I would love to stay and chat, but I have a really important job to do. And Rosalie, I can promise you I would never do that to him." Lies. I knew it was. Me slapping him yesterday made my hand still hurt. I hated I had to do it, but I had seen people at the hospital like this before, loads of them. And I had seen them getting slapped. Was it that bad? Did I do the wrong thing? No, I would speak to him later. Right now, he needed me.

"Come here Jasper, we're going home." I smiled lightly at him, outstretching my hand. He blinked a couple of times before taking it, letting me see how shaky he was. I frowned.

"Ah shit, Edward I'm sorry. I just see this stuff all the time and I get so damn protective... Sorry if I hurt you. I known for my temper." Rosalie muttered, blushing slightly.

"It's okay, go back to Emmett and Alice, I don't know where they have gone." I said, leading Jasper away from the scene. "Bye guys."

A mutter of 'byes' followed us as I got to the Volvo, feeling so grateful for seeing it. I opened Jaspers door and leaned in and whispered in his ear; "If we can get you calm, do you think when we get home, I can show you how proud I am of you?" I didn't know if this was a good idea or not, considering I had pushed him to do something out of his comfort zone today, but to do some making out? Maybe that was too much.

But Jasper seemed to catch on, and he blushed lightly, making me smile. He then nodded slowly, so I didn't think he was too sure, so I told him; "If you ever want me to stop, you _must _tell me, okay? Please tell me." I looked him straight in his beautiful eyes. He nodded once again, so I closed his door and got in.

Why the hell did I suddenly feel nervous?

**Alright! That is chapter 6 finally FUCKING done! Sorry it took forever, but I had no clue what to write... lol... **

**Okay guys, just so you know, I now have a Beta – (the wonderful) Jaspergirl1123 ! She has read over this chapter and corrected, so it should be all good now! (Check out some of her stories! :D) **

**Okay, I've decided to do this thing for the next chapter – you review Chapter 6, you get a preview of Chapter 7! Sounds like a good deal? I hope so!**

**Some more things have been added to my wall for this chapter if you wanna go check it out... Just telling you...**

**Alright then until next time! :) **

**JazzMonster. x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank your for all your reviews! Love your way! ;) Onwards... **

**SUMMARY: Edward wins Jasper in a poker game to be his "slave". Edward isn't used to being a Dom, and he wants to start a real relationship with Jasper. But Jasper hasn't been shown this affection before, and with his past, can he really trust someone to give his heart too? First fic, gimme a break. Oh and it's human.**

**RATED: M (If you don't like boy on boy, what the hell are you doing reading my story?)**

**DISCLAIMER: This is all Ms. Meyers, I'm just borrowing her characters into my own story :)**

**WARNING: This story contains rape, self harming, and many dark features. If you're not up for it, click back! **

**EDWARD POV**

I met his lips in a soft kiss, a beginners kiss, you could call it. A nervous sixteen year old virgin who is about to have sex kiss. Not saying we were gonna have sex, but he was shaking.

Hell, I was shaking.

But I didn't know why, I knew for a fact that Jasper wouldn't force me into doing something I was uncomfortable with, he would _never _do that. I would defiantly not do that to him. So what was the problem? Because I hadn't done this in so long? Because last time it was a fail?

That was when I was eighteen. I was over that fail, starting again. When Jasper pulled back for air, I remembered he agreed to say stop.

"_Jasper, look, are you sure? Because I don't want any regrets or anything, I just want... just need..." I didn't know what to say, I was worried that this would go wrong. He looked over at me, the sun going through his window making him look like an angel – my angel. I kept staring until a little voice in my head said, "Eyes on the road, dip shit." So I quickly looked ahead, blushing slightly._

"_No, Edward, I'm fine." I heard him say, obviously trying to keep the shakes out of his voice. "Just a little nervous, you know... P-past experiences..." He gulped. I nodded in understanding, it would be another try for both of us. _

Soon I lost my train of thought as my tongue finally touched his, touching each other softly and caressing. Feeling him moan slightly, he slowly relaxed. I couldn't help but moan also. Slowly I let my hands fall from his hair to his shoulders, touching them lightly to not hurt his bruises which were healing rather quickly. _He's strange, _I think to myself, _but I love him... _I smile against his lips at the thought. I feel his fingers gently moving around my body, pressing lightly against my skin. He seems so hesitant, so I had to show I liked what he was doing by moaning and moving my lips to his neck, slowly sucking and biting, making him groan and move his head back for better access – his uptight body slowly relaxing. This was it. No more mistakes.

_Shutting the door I made sure it was locked before turning to face Jasper, who had seemed to find the floor very interesting. So, typically, my eyes decided to join his as my face heated. Kissing someone should never be this awkward. With a shy glance, I decided to man up about this. "Jasper, I'm being honest. I've already ready pushed you hard today without really knowing anything about you. Maybe if we sat down to talk more-"_

"_That's not the problem, Edward. I just... I've never felt this nervous before," he said while his cheeks heated slightly. "After all those years with h-him, I thought feeling embarrassed or nervous would never be a problem again..." _

"_I get you, Jasper, I do..." Walking over to him I put both my hands onto his face, slightly lifting up his chin so his beautiful eyes met mine. Fear, want, hope, mixed into a blue sea met me, and I soon decided that my eyes told the same story. With a small smile, I continued, "I just want this to clear your head of him, okay? I need to make this a memory to remember. I need you." I blushed while admitting it. _

_And then his lips were attached to mine._

And here we are.

Moved my lips onto his collar bone I began to suck it gently, making him say, "Oh God... Edward..." I smiled lightly and returned my lips to his, never getting bored of the taste I found there.

Then suddenly, Jasper got confident.

_Really confident._

He broke apart from our kiss, making me groan slightly, but the next words that came out his mouth made up for it.

"Edward... can you take your top off?" He said it with such innocence and a pink blush that I felt myself get extremely hard.

But, managing to control myself (which took a lot of mind power) I smiled at him and replied, "Of course I can." Then proceeded to do his request. The sixteen year old virgin feeling came back to me again, and I thought it was awfully stupid. I mean, if you go swimming, you're topless, so why am I blushing? God, I felt like such a girl.

My annoying thoughts were put on hold when I heard an, "Oh wow..." escape from Jasper's lips. Looking up I see his eyes glued to my hairless chest, looking at each pronounced muscle. I was no Emmett, but I did have a small six pack to be proud of, which I was of course. His staring didn't last too long as he must have realised what he had said as he blushed and began to apologise for staring, when I cut him off with a small kiss. "Don't apologise, I am sure you are something to stare at too," I said, then regretted it instantly. His eyes met mine for a second before looking down with a sigh. My hard on slowly deflated as I saw pain cover his face.

"I am nothing to look at, Edward. All I have on my body are bruises and scars, nothing beautiful, nothing like _you. _ I hate it because I am jealous of you and I shouldn't be because it's ridiculous and I know bruises heal and it will soon. I just don't see my problem, _hmph." _Was the noise he made as I covered his lips with mine, silencing his little panic. _He thinks he is nothing to look at, hey? Well, I'll be the boss of that._

"Jasper, baby," I said while trying to catch his eyes. "I do not believe that for one second. I have seen you with your shirt off at least twice, but I have never gotten a proper look. Baby, please take off your shirt too?" I gave him my puppy dog look (it always seemed to work over my Mum) and he held my stare before he broke it off with a soft sigh and began to slowly remove his shirt. Smiling lightly I was glad he at least trusted me not to take advantage of him. Maybe now he was beginning to see a difference between Aro and me. Trust me, that's a _big difference. _

He stopped when his slowly turning pink bruises showed up, making him stop and bite his lip in such an adorable manner. When his hands began to shake, I then realised how much of a big step this was for him to be removing a piece of clothing so willingly to someone and not have it removed by force. I put my hands on top of his and gave them a slight squeeze, an unspoken promise of _'you can do this'._ He looked up into my eyes, and I truly did not know what he found there, but it must have been something good as he closed his eyes before returning to what he was doing. Smiling I couldn't help the thought of _My brave little solider _because that's what he was. He had been fighting a battle of humanity for seven years, and he was finally free from it all. I was grateful to be the person to help him get there. We still had a lot of work to do, but we had passed some heavy obstacles.

Then, the shirt was discarded on the floor, and I could only stare. Through the black and blue, there was pale skin. Jasper's real skin. The skin I wish I saw the first time I met him, but these bruises didn't change a thing.

Yes, Jasper was the skinniest person I had ever seen, any skinnier and he would have to be put into the Hospital and force fed. However, I could see little lines of small muscles, just peaking out, and that's all he needed.

The bandage was still there, but I could tell they wouldn't be needed for long. Sadly it was covering one of his nipples, but the other one was there, _teasing me. _My eyes suddenly got glued to it and I only looked away when Jasper cleared his throat loudly and turned red. Smiling lightly at him I leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Jasper you are so beautiful."

When I felt his shakes return, I kissed his lips to show I wasn't lying and that I wanted him. It seemed to help, as they stopped nearly all together and he returned the kiss, deepening it. Pushing him back onto the couch, keeping myself up so I didn't crush him I let my lips return to him in a hot and steamy kiss. He groaned again, and I began to pant. He was driving me crazy.

Then the most unromantic thing happens. My leg decides it will be funny to fall off the sofa and take me also, but I quickly try to grab onto something; and typically, I am met with Jasper's arms. Luckily these parts of his arms aren't covered with bruises but he still gave out a surprised shout as he finds himself lying on top of me on the ground. We stared at each other before we both burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but smile because he is really laughing. Not a fake one, not a small one, it's a real one. It's like music to my ears that I never want to lose. When we stop with smiles on our faces, I leaned up to give him a quick kiss.

"Well, I think we just proved that the couch isn't big enough for the two of us. Do you wanna move it to the bed?" I said with a small sixteen year old blush. When I said it his blush matched mine and I could see worry flare up in his eyes. "Don't worry, babe. We're going to go at your pace and yours only. Please don't push yourself for me," I say while looking straight into his eyes so he knows I mean it. Slowly, he nods, so with a smile I shuffle him off me and stand up before taking his hand and leading him into my room. Kissing him again I show him he's okay.

He looked around the room before meeting my eyes, maybe checking for somewhere to escape or maybe somewhere where I could hide something. It does hurt me a little, but I know this was just a normal reaction that maybe he will always have thanks to Aro. With the thought of that man appearing, my head begins to make me think of ways to hurt him, but when I feel pressure on my lips I snap out of my daze. Jasper was slowly pushing me towards the bed, and I know he is shaking, but I let him do it because he wants to do it. I hope. When I feel the back of my knees hit the bed I slowly fall to it and take Jasper down too. He pulls back for breath and I just rest my forehead against his, and I find myself looking at his jean-covered crotch. _Damn... _Is all I could think as I see a huge bulge. _Has Christmas come early? _I grin a little at the thought.

"Jasper..." I said with a smirk. "What's wrong with your trousers?"

"What do ya..." Then he looks down, and his face turns a very dark red. "I... I..."

"What?" I asked and kiss his earlobe.

"I'm sorry?"

"Why are you sorry? I like it... a lot. So much that..." I slowly move my hand towards his bulge. "I wanna take care of it," I said and bite his earlobe gently.

"Oh Edward!" he gasped out. "I... No... No wait, stop..."

I looked at him a little shocked and asked, "Jasper? What is it?" He was shaking his head and repeating, "Stop!" again and again.

I removed my hand and make space as he begins to breath heavy and looks around panicked.

"Jasper, please, tell me? Did I scare you? Is that it? I'm sorry, babe, please look at me!"

"N-no Edward... it's n-not you... it's me... my b-body..." He began to cry with a look of shame on his face as he stands up and moves away from me. _No! _

"No, baby, I told you, I love your body, nothing will change that!"

"But you d-don't understand..."

"Then let me. Please," I begged with sadness. He looks at my face, to the floor, before returning my gaze. He sighed, his breathing slows and he closes his eyes.

"Aro... Aro marked me..." he said, his breathing picking up again. I was confused, mark him? What does that mean? He must sense my confusion as he continues, "I... You k-know the Voltrui c-crest? W-well..." He swooped his hand in front of his crotch. "D-do you g-get me now?"

I shook my head. "I really don't, Jasper. What did he do?" I asked in desperation. I needed to know why Jasper wouldn't take this further and I knew it isn't due to his fear.

He sat down next to me on the bed and grabbed his hair painfully, "This will definately put you off me, I can tell," he muttered out. I shook my head at him.

"Nothing could put me off you, Jasper... I... I... please?" I was lost for words. Yes, I had already told him the truth about my love for him, but did he really see the truth? I didn't want him to pretend.

"Fine..." he sighed as his eyes unfocused.

"_**...It was just after training, I was soaked in sweat and blood, on my fucking hands and knees, shaking hard. Aro pressed his disgusting lips onto my bloody back, licking up some of my blood. Sick. With that small amount of pressure, my back unleashed mounds of pain. I groaned and hung my head. **_

"_**Pet, you are all messy, you need a bath..." he said and I gritted my teeth when he called me pet. I had just learned not to say anything back to him when he called me. It's 'disrespectful'. I had heard of some Dom and Sub relationships, but this was no relationship, this was torture. **_

"_**Come on then, I'll run you a bath," he said with a tug on my leash, and I slowly began to move on my sore knees. By bath, he means frozen water, he says it's a 'treat'. All those times I could only think why did my father sell me into this? A man I always looked up to, always followed, always loved... Now those thoughts make me sick and wonder why. Was being gay really this bad? Such a sin? I couldn't help my sexuality... **_

_**Water running reached my ears. I was too deep in my thoughts to notice that I was chained to the wall in Aro's bedroom, and he was running my bath. We had stopped my training early tonight, I wondered what he had planned... I didn't want to know. When he came in sight, I dropped my eyes to the floor and waited. How I had sunk to this level I didn't know, but I hated it and didn't want anymore pain. **_

_**He removed my collar before dragging me along by my hair (I muffled my moan) and he threw me and told me I had ten minutes. Quickly I climbed in and ignored my shivers as I hit the cold water. I quickly washed over my wounds, hoping they would magically heal soon.**_

_**Yeah, right.**_

_**Before I knew it, he opened the door and chucked me out. Hitting the cold floor I screech out in pain before he kicked my sides and told me to shut up. I do so, but I couldn't help my whimpers. He decides to ignore them as he dragged me out to another room, his long hair swinging. He placed me on a table and told me that 'if I move he will not mind cutting me up with a knife into small pieces' so I stay still. Who knew what the fuck this man was capable of doing. He slowly began to tie me up in ropes, and all I could think was, "I'm not prepared, I'm not prepared!" as my breathing picked up. **_

_**He looked up at me and rolled his eyes as he said, "I'm not planning on fucking you yet." His eyes skimmed over my naked body with glee. "No... I'm doing something else... Something I will love forever and ever..." He reattached my collar with a tight tug. **_

"_**What... what do you mean?" I knew it's not my place to ask, but I needed to know. He didn't seem to mind I asked as he grinned.**_

"_**I mean, I ink you, my pet. I will have completed our relationship," Aro said proudly, while tightening the collar I was forced to wear. I swallowed, but it proved a struggle. He tested the ropes which he had tied around my wrists and ankles, which effectively held me in place. I was too tired to struggle again. Because of the fact that he was making me lie on my back after he had just whipped me til I bled. **_

"_**What do you mean, inked?" I screeched out. Then he pulled on my balls too hard and I groaned in pain.**_

"_**Too many questions, pet, shut up before... Actually no, hold on." He walked away and returns with a gag. Bastard. "And to make sure you don't speak out of term again, here..." As soon as I saw it I began thrashing my head around screaming, "No!" Tears pricked my eyes. No, I would not cry. I had learned not to; it got you nowhere. The prick got it on, and I tried (and failed) to growl at him, which he ignored while saying, "All right then, we're ready for you, Riley..." he said in glee. **_

_**A young man came in who was covered with tattoo's of what looked like fake bite marks and bats all up his arms. His hair was a light blonde colour and from his face I could tell he was nervous. Aro walked over to him and the two talked quietly until he took out some paper and showed Riley, which Riley nodded too and turned to face me.**_

"_**Hey um, Jasper..." he said in an unsure voice. "Look, this may sting a little..."  
**_

"_**A good memory," Aro hissed from behind him. "To remember who you belong to." Then a needle flashed out before my eyes and I screamed into my gag..."**_

He stopped and tried, but failed, to meet my eyes. However, I couldn't really see him. Just rage. "He... he got Riley t-too..." Jasper swallowed. "The V-Voltrui cre-"

"Let me see it," I said in a dead voice, hoping that I was dreaming this. Jasper didn't really have a tattoo of the Voltrui crest, please make it a dream.

"W-What? S-See it? N-no..."

"Yes, Jasper, I can't believe anyone could ever do that, especially to you... please let me see it!"

His whole body began to shake as his tears returned. "No..." he muttered out before sobbing. I didn't want to upset him, I just needed to see it to really believe it.

Standing up I grabbed Jasper's shoulders, trying to control his shakes as I said in a stern voice, "Let me see it, Jasper. I need to see it. Please, baby."

He began to cry and gave me a small nod, so I quickly pulled down his jeans and boxers, ignoring his shocked protests at how quick and determined I was to see his horrid tattoo. I tried, hard, to not look at his dick. Now was not the time. My eyes landed on a black mark with small blonde curls around it. The tattoo.

And fuck, it was of the Voltrui mark. The one that my Dad wore on his doctor's jacket next to his name.

I think it took all my power not to be sick.

"Jasper... baby... I don't know what to say..."

Then he turned, raced away from me, and found his way into the bathroom. Moments later, I heard him choke up lunch.

Ah, shit... was all I thought as I raced to the bathroom. To see him now leaning over, ass in the air... no, enough thinking of that and _help him. _As soon as he stopped choking up lunch I stand him up and pull up his boxers and jeans before pulling him into a hug.

"It's okay now, Jasper. You''re safe. I'm sorry I pushed you and I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner. I am so sorry." I feel tears leak from my eyes.

"I've spoiled everything, a-again..." he cried into my neck.

"No,no, no, you haven't, Jasper. I am _really _gonna show you how proud I am. Can I continue where we stopped in the bedroom?" I hoped he would let me, I needed to give him some good memories. He looked into my eyes for a long time, before nodding with wide eyes.

"If you want me to stop, tell me, okay? Please, don't let me continue if you are uncomfortable." He nodded again, so I slowly took down his jeans and boxers once again, and my eyes landed on his dick as I tried to ignore his tattoo. I noticed that he has hardly any hair, but I don't question, I don't want to kill this new mood.

His penis was... perfect. A good shape, wasn't too big or small, just right. When I lightly touched it, it got hard. I couldn't help but feel like a God.

_I could make you hard by a touch of my hand God? Sure. _

Lightly I ran my fingers over the head, and Jasper whimpered slightly, making myself a little boner. _No, this is for him, don't forget! _So I let my hands continue the feel of the hard flesh. "Jesus, Edward, don't tease me!" he growled out as I continued to let my hands touch him lightly. With a small smile, I gave him a quick kiss before letting my hand cover his dick. He groaned out and leaned his head back, letting me see that glorious neck. Letting my lips connect to him, he began to pant. Beginning to move my hand up and down slowly I listened to the different noises he made when I squeezed him. I let my hand move faster as his moans got louder.

"Yes, Edward! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes..." he repeated as he began to thrust up into my hand. I found myself panting at this sight of him, his flushed face and beautiful hard cock all for me...

With a yell of my name, Jasper Hale came.

-E.T.D.-

My fingers hit all the right keys as I kept my eyes on Jasper's sleeping form, his body curled up on the sofa. The tune I kept on repeating had made him fall asleep, or maybe it was the exhaustion from that awesome orgasm I gave him.

I couldn't help but smirk and hoped it was that.

I was thinking of getting a new sofa, big enough for two, so that Jasper and I won't always have to move it to the bedroom. But, the bed was so nice... Even if Jasper did come in the bathroom.

Ah, that face he put on as he released himself was amazing, his eyes opened wide as he screamed my name. I would never forget that face.

After he had quickly showered and I had cleaned the place up, he asked me to play the piano for him, and so here I was playing. I knew this tune by heart, so my eyes never let Jasper.

**DING DONG DING DONG**

Slowing my hands I looked at my door, cocking my head to the side. Who the hell would be visiting me now? I looked at Jasper to see he was still sleeping, not even bothered by my doorbell. I slowly stood up as the ringing continued. Well, we would never know who it was until I answer, right?

Walking over I opened it slightly, just to peak out and see who it was when the door fucking hit me in fucking face.

"Oh, shit!" I yelled out as I looked up at my attacker.

For fuck's sake, could this day get any worse?

"Emmett, that's twice you've hit me in one week, what the fuck?" I said while clutching my new injured cheek.

He just grinned and said, "That's what older brother's are for, man. Are you okay?" I nodded and look over to Jasper. Holy shit, he's _still _sleeping. I wondered if he got a lot of sleep when he was with Aro, but I quickly forget that thought. I don't want to think about Aro in this atmosphere.

"Yeah, I'm okay. What are you doing here, and be quiet, Jasper's sleeping." I nodded my head over to my sleeping beauty.

Emmett casts his eyes over Jasper with a look of guilt before showing me a black bag. "Alice told me to bring this over for Jasper, it's some clothes for himself so he doesn't have to borrow from you. She doesn't know if the jeans will fit, so she's packed some belts too. Oh and she wants you to text her his shoe size, so he can get some for himself as well." Typical Alice, always looking out for someone else. I loved her for it. Smiling I took the bag from Emmett.

"Thanks for the delivery. Want a tip?" I smirk.

"Oh ha ha, Edward, so funny. Listen, is Jasper okay? I gave him quite a scare, didn't I?" he askeds with sadness. I sighed wondering what to say.

"He is okay now, he's just... not good with meeting new people, and since the first time you met you scared the shit out of him. That whole grabbing from behind didn't help either. It's okay, Em. I know you were just trying to make him feel welcome. He understands that too and he's sorry he freaked out."

Emmett shook his head. "He has nothing to apologise about. The thing is, _we _don't understand. Why the fuck did he act like that, Edward? What the hell happened to his body? We are so confused right know-"

"And so am I. I know most of what happened, but not all. Let me find out first before saying. Hell, I might not even say, you were not supposed to know about his bruises..."

"Edward, it looks like he has been in all the Saw movies with the scars and bruises to show! We can even throw in some Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th! Whatever, he has marks. Did someone hurt him?" When I looked away, Emmett's voice creeped up to protectiveness mode, "They did, didn't they? Who-"

"Don't ask, you don't wanna know. I appreciate you care for him, Emmett."

He shrugged with a light grin. "Well, someone has to be manly and look after my two baby bro's, right?"

I rolled my eyes and just noded, for Emmett's sake. He pulled out his phone and checked the time before looking at me.

"Look, dude, I've gotta go, but we'll chat more later, all right? See ya!" He pulled me into a one armed hug before walking over to my sleeping Jasper. I watched the scene unfold with a smile. Emmett looks over Jasper and puts his hand on his arm and gave it a small squeeze.

"See ya, Jasper, sorry about today..." he muttered quietly before throwing another grin at me before walking out my door. I smiled as I closed the door a little too loud. Suddenly, Jasper was a light sleeper and jumps to life, looking around in shock. I chuckle a little and then his eyes find mine.

"Was I sleeping?" he asks with a yawn. I grinned and nodded. "Oh..." he said, then yawns again.

I smiled and sat down next to him. "Emmett came over. Seems like Alice went shopping for you and got you some new stuff. What size of feet are you?" I asked.

"Um... Nine?*****" he said. Then yawns. Again.

I grinned and said, "Okay, babe. Maybe you should head to bed and catch a few while I make dinner. How does that sound?" Suddenly his face is completely red and he can't meet my eyes. Huh.

"Jasper... What is it?"

"O-Oh... Um... I was t-think..." He looked at the ground. "Well... early today y-you gave me a h-handjob... I w-would like t-to..." I caught on and stood up quickly.

"No way, Jasper. Don't put yourself under pressure. I don't need it, okay? I wanted to give you that-"

"And I want to give you this!"

"But I don't want you to-"

"Edward!" he shouted, making me stop my rant. "Please?" he pleaded with those damn puppy eyes. I looked at him for a couple of moments before sighing.

"Please don't regret it," I said.

He nodded with a nervous smile and put his hand on my zipper, dragging it down slowly. Just by watching him do that me has gotten me hard. Without taking down my jeans, he just fumbles about with my boxers until he has freed my dick. The feeling of the sixteen year old version of me was killed by lust.

He did what I did, barely touching my cock, just enough to tease me. I soon find myself gasping his name out and to, "stop fucking teasing me before I shoot myself". After that statement, I find his fingers around my cock _and oh my fucking God this feels so good. _I groaned and thrust my hips forwards as he sucks on my earlobe. I didn't know how long I'd last, but watching Jasper panting at me was going to set me off soon.

"Oh, JASPER!" I screamed.

Shit, could that be one of the best orgasms I have ever had? I thought it made my top five. It being number one.

Jasper's lips are on me again, and I know I have found happiness with heaven.

**THIRD POV**

"No! You little fucker! What don't you get? _Stay still or it will hurt!_" Aro yelled, his horse whip connecting with Seth Clearwater's back, his screams echoing around the room.

"Say it!" screamed Aro, picking the teen up by his new dog collar. He shook it hard as Seth's eyes rolled up into his head, wishing he was back on the streets instead of here.

_For fuck's sake, _Aro thinks, _even Jasper wasn't this bad... _Ah, Jasper. How he missed him. He missed his whimpers, his cries, his groans... And, of course he missed his blonde hair, long enough for him to grab on to, his deep blue eyes, the ones that would never meet his, and _that tight ass._ He could fuck anyone, but it would never make him loose control like Jasper. Jasper was just meant to be his, he could tell. But no, fucking Edward Cullen fucking beats him. How the fuck that happened, who knew, but one thing was that Edward Cullen was on his hit list. Who gave one whit that his father was one of his greatest doctors he had in the Voltrui Hospital's time, it's not like he couldn't get someone else just like Carlisle.

But, could he?

Oh, what did it matter? He was pissed off at Edward Cullen, so Edward Cullen would pay one way or another.

"I must s-stay still or I-I'll get h-h-hurt..." Seth sobbed out, feeling even more ill as Aro's shaking didn't stop. "I must s-st-stay still! I m-must-"

"Shut up!" screeched Aro, punching Seth's already bloody face. "I hope you know why I have to do this to you, you little whore, because of Jasper fucking Hale! If he was here, you and the others would be safe, but no, he's gone and I'm so fucking pissed off at subs who won't _learn! _So don't blame me for your pain, blame Jasper Hale and Edward Cullen! It's their fault, it's _his _fault! For fuck's sake!" he screeched and kicked Seth's side, making him groan and his vision double. Soon, hopefully, he would pass out and find himself in that small room with the others.

"Excuse me, Sir, we bring you news on Jasper and Edward, do you wish to hear?" The red head Victoria was standing by the door, her face showing no discomfort to seeing Seth's broken naked body lying on the cold floor. Either she had seen it all before, or she did not care for what Aro did to his 'slaves'. Aro looked up at her, his anger vanishing, and turning into a small smile.

"Yes, Victoria, I do. Please send Felix to clean the boy up." He nodded his head towards Seth. "Get him into his room. I will deal with another one later." She nodded and left before coming back in a few moments later with Felix, who effortlessly picked up Seth and carried him out of the room. Aro then turned to Victoria, "Well Victoria, what is it? As you can see I am not in the mood."

"We saw the two going to a restaurant together, and it would seem that they were meeting up with a few family members."

"Okay, okay, what did Jasper look like? Upset? Angry? What was he wearing?"

"He was wearing ordinary clothes, a bit too big so obviously borrowed. He also looked a bit shocked, but I guess that's because he isn't used to all these things... That annoying small girl was there, Alison or something."

"You mean Alice, that dear girl, training to be a nurse, you know. If I am correct, she is seeing an old pupil of mine, James Nomad. Wouldn't he be shocked if..." Aro stopped there, his eyes suddenly looked alert and wide as he said with a grin. "Victoria, I just had a brain wave. A _perfect _one."

"And what could it be, Sir?"

"Please make a call to James saying I want to meet up. We have much to discuss."

**Oh my God! What could he possibly be planning? Who knows! LOL! ;) Just so you know, there won't be loads of THIRD POV stuff, I just thought you could get a quick update into Aro's life. **

*** - The size 9 is US size, not UK. Just to avoid confusion... :) (Thank you Ealasaid77!) **

**Anyway, I was meant to do this last chapter, but me being a spaz completely forgot! Then I was like – Okay then, put it in the Author replies... but NO, I had to yet again forget (see, complete spaz.) I just you to know all their ages, which took me ages to work out (you will understand in later chapters :D) so here they are...**

**Jasper – 21**

**Edward – 22 **

**Rosalie – 26**

**Alice – 23**

**Emmett – 27**

**Ealasaid77 helped me out with this chapter, so thank you very much! :) **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACKSON! (even though it's a big late... LOL! It's the thought that counts!) **

**WE WISH YOU A MERRY XMAS**

**WE WISH YOU A MERRY XMAS**

**AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! XD**

**Love from JazzMonster xxx**

**(And the crew of this story!)**

**This is your guys present from me! So please give me one back by writing a review! Thank you and all the best for 2011! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all and Happy New Year and thank you for the awesome reviews! :) This chapter was a bit of a pickle but I did the best I could, so please enjoy and review!**

**SUMMARY: Edward wins Jasper in a poker game to be his "slave". Edward isn't used to being a Dom, and he wants to start a real relationship with Jasper. But Jasper hasn't been shown this affection before, and with his past, can he really trust someone to give his heart too? First fic, gimme a break. Oh and it's human.**

**RATED: M (If you don't like boy on boy, what the hell are you doing reading my story?)**

**DISCLAMER: This is all Ms. Meyers, I'm just borrowing her characters into my own story :)**

**WARNING: This story contains rape, self harming, and many dark features. If your not up for it, click back!**

**JASPER POV**

"_**So, how did you get yourself into this state, you cheap little whore..." Even though I had my eyes closed, I could tell he was close.**_

_**Far too close for my liking.**_

_**But, I was suspended in the 'dark room', my body hanging on the ropes, cutting into my already damaged skin. But I am lucky tonight, the only part of me bleeding is my ass, and that was because he was being to rough.**_

_**I was shocked at my body for still finding these things too rough, because it had been months now. How many, I don't know. I lost count weeks ago.**_

"_**Answer me, boy." Boy? Who is he calling boy? He is about the same age I am. Idiot. But I do not reply, Aro has forbidden it. I am not allowed to tell anyone about my past, or I bear the consequences. I don't know what he will do to me if I do tell; he can't do much worse than he already has, can he? I don't want to find out.**_

"_**Oh I see, your still acting out. Oh well, I don't care, as long as I get my fun." I just can hear the grin in his voice as he begins to move inside me, his soft cock once again hardening. My eyes have been shut since Aro tied me up, and even I know that's a long time ago, but I don't want to open them – I feel like I can't open them. Because that means that I will have to see and face the real world, where the one inside my head is so much better. It's calm, and peaceful here, and no one yells at you, and no one hurts you... It's my personal paradise.**_

_**Yes, I had finally cracked. I was beginning to go crazy. And I welcomed it.**_

"_**James, I need you to stop for a minute. We need to discuss something about your grades..."**_

"_**Right now? I'm kinda busy."**_

"_**I know, but this needs to be done. You can return to Jasper after, I promise..."**_

"_**Fine then." I felt him come out of me, walking around until I knew he was facing me. With a light slap on my face, I knew he wanted me to open my eyes. So I slowly did, trying to hold on to my paradise.**_

_**His dirty blonde hair came into view with his dark green eyes, and that fucking smirk was plastered on his face. If his hair was darker, I would of thought he was a younger Aro.**_

"_**Don't worry, slut, I will be back to give you a good fuck..." And then the laughter followed, haunting me, scaring me...**_

"_Jasper?"_

_**I didn't want to hear it! I need to block it out!**_

"_Jasper, baby, wake up..."_

_**Wake up? Wake up? Who is this?**_

"_Jasper, come on baby, please, it's Edward, your safe..."_

_**Edward?**_

I bolted up, drinking in the air like I had just been underwater. I was shaking hard and was sweaty everywhere, and I knew my eyes were wide with panic.

_Keep breathing, Jasper, it was just a dream... Just a dream..._

"Did you have a nightmare, baby?" Ah, Edward. My hero. I didn't care how girly it sounded, it was true. I gave a small nod and concentrated on breathing. Why did I dream about James? I hardly ever did. Sure, he did probably fuck me up in head a bit, but still...

"You're alright, baby, it's over now. I've got you." And he did, his arms wrapped protectively around my waist, as if that could stop the nightmare from attacking my sleepIf only that were true.

"S-sorry Edward, did I wake you?" I ask as I roll over into his embrace, letting my head rest on his chest.

"No babe, I was watching you." I look up from my position with a confused look, my eyes meeting his green ones.

"Watching me?" I say and raise an eyebrow. He smiles with a slight blushand lets his fingertips lightly roam over my cheek.

"Yeah. I know, it makes me sound like a creepy stalker, but I can't help it; you look so young when you are asleep. So tell me, were you having a nightmare?" At those last words, I look down, feeling embarrassed and humiliated. Who ever heard of a twenty one year old having nightmares? I knew it was to be expected after the past seven years, but I couldn't help but want to... man up. I was small and weak, usually described as fragile looking,- and I hated it. It made people think I was an easy target, which I really was. Aro had made me like this so he and his 'friends' could take control over me easily. And it wasn't fair! You hear all these kids my age not getting what they wanted on their twenty first, like a new sports car or something, when all I got was abuse. I hadn't even realised it was my birthday until Aro mentioned it, before fucking my mouth. Happy memories.

"Um, Jasper? Jazz? Hello?" Edward waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked a couple of times before blushing; I can space out so easily.

"Sorry," I say, "I just spaced out. What were you saying?" He smiled again and took my hand in his; making me see how small and feminine my hand was compared to his.

"You had a nightmare? Do you want to talk about it?" He replied with a hint of concern.

The feeling of hate and shame crawled over me as I replied;

"Um... yeah... I uh, I did... But not r-really about A-Aro..." I look down, wondering if he will think I'm a whore when he learns about James.

"Not about him? Then what? Or was it just one of those nightmares when you wake up to find huge spiders coming towards you and all you can do if run, because I sometimes get them and... Jasper, you okay? Please don't be upset! If I knew you didn't like spiders-"

"It's not that, Edward," I quickly wipe my stupid eyes with my free hand. "I just wish it was like that and n-not about... _him._"

Edward looks confused as he collects my fallen tears, a look of pain on hisface. "You said it wasn't about Aro..."

"It's n-not... A-Aro... but... someone else..." I gulp as I look to see his reaction.

A look of pain and anger crosses across his face as he says,

"Who, Jasper? Who else hurt you?" I shiver at the coldness in his voice – Edward was pissed.

"It's a l-long story... and I w-will have to t-tell you if you w-want to understand..." I say, even though everything in my body is telling me not to tell anyone anything.

After a short while, he gives me a quick nod and attaches his lips to my temple, knowing it will soothe and clam me down. With a sigh, I close my eyes and let the dreaded scenes of my life unfold...

"_**...I didn't know what day it was. I didn't know what hour it was. I didn't know anything. But I had leaned a new skill. I could easily remove my mind from my body as Aro abused me, it was a skill I needed every day. As uncomfortable as this position was, it was nothing like the pain that was in my ass, so I slowly let my mind wonder away into my happy place. All that I knew was that we were still at this boarding school and that we weren't going to be leaving anytime soon. We weren't in his bedroom, but in his actual office, so something had upset him. And sadly he decided to take it out on me, like always. And he was so angry and upset, he was going crazy, making more pain than usual, and he wasn't even trying to be quiet. His grunts and groans could probably be heard from down the corridor.**_

_**So, of course, none of us realised someone else would be listening behind the door.**_

_**It turned out that James Nomad had just been asked to deliver a message to the Principal, but had just been about to knock when he heard Aro's groans. James was not the sort of pupil you would want to teach, his lists of detentions and homework fails were well known in the school. And you could tell he did not want to be a doctor. **__**H**__**is rich parents had made sure he got in. So, as he listened, he untied his long blonde hair, knowing he would get in trouble, but no caring – he had just found something he could blackmail his Principal with. And boy, he was not going to waste this opportunity. So, while he messed up his black tie (with, of course, a small golden 'V' at the bottom) and pushed the office door open, couldn't wait to see the woman his Principal was fucking.**_

_**So he did get a shock when he saw it was me on the table, probably looking out of it. I looked into his confused and shocked eyes for a few seconds, before letting my head rest against the table, to tired and to hurt to care.**_

_**But Aro cared, very much.**__**\,**____**b**__**ecause this had actually stopped him moving, stopped him causing my body pain.**_

_**Everything was quiet.**_

_**None of the kids had seen me, and by now the teachers had all thought I had left, so all knew probably knew and thought about me was that I was a whore. Oh well – I didn't care.**_

_**James stared for a few more seconds, before turning a deep shade of red and running out of the room, the only evidence of him being in here was a small folded note lying on the ground. Aro was also frozen for a few moments, before cursing loudly and quickly pulling out of me, for once not finishing with me as he clumsily pulled on clothes, a yell of **_

"_**James! Wait! Come back here Nomad!" followed in his wake. When he pulled his white shirt back on and make sure his belt was tied, he quickly ran out of the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.**_

_**And I was still just lying there. But I took this time as a chance to sleep, because who knew how much I would be doing after he came back? I wonder if this will finally be my chance to escape this life, that James sees sense and rescues me from my hell hole. A dream that I have been living on for a while would hopefully come true.**_

_**So, with a sick twisted smile on my beaten face, I slept..."**_

I stopped then, thinking how stupid I was to think that my wish – no, my prayers had been answered. How stupid I was to think James was any different. Stupid, stupid Jasper. I felt someone squeeze my hand and run their fingers through my hair, reminding me that it was in the past and over with. But, some memories couldn't just fade...

"Jasper? Baby, if you don't want talk about it , you don't have to, but I want you to remember that if you do ever want to talk to me, I will always want to listen. Nothing can change that, even if it is horrible, I will never say no." Edward whispered to me, soothing me slightly. I nodded into his chest, listening to his words, but I _did _I want to talk about it, to get it off my chest. It's just when I did it seemed so much harder. But I could continue; I _had _to continue.

"I will tell you more..." I whisper so quietly I didn't even think he heard it, but with a small nod and a tighten of his arms around me, I know he heard. I close my eyes again to let the memory continue.

"_**...When I woke up, I wished I hadn't. I had gotten a good sleep, even though all my muscles now ached and I was so cold, I felt more alert than I had it days, or weeks, or months... possibly a year? Maybe two? Who knew. But I could hear voices, both males (I cringed at the thought – Aro's 'friends' were too friendly) and they were discussing me. But I didn't know who the other voice was...**_

"_**Swear on your life."**_

"_**I swear on my life."**_

"_**Swear that this will never be mentioned to another living soul and that if it is, your disappearance will have nothing to do with me."**_

_**I could hear a smirk in the other's voice. **_

"_**I swear that this will never be mentioned to another living soul and you have the right to make me disappear. Now, Mr Voltrui, is that all?"**_

"_**Yes, just hold on a second. Jasper? Wake up, you whore. I have a new job for you. Wake up, boy, stop fucking around! Well pet, you've brought this upon yourself..." With my eyes closed, I couldn't tell what he was doing, but I was being to get scared. Very scared. He was walking towards me, but my eyes were glued shut. I wanted to open them, but my body wasn't listening, it wasn't working, it was giving up on me, it-**_

_**My eyes snapped open when I felt pain rain onto my back, the feeling of needles sticking in my skin, so I knew that Aro had whipped me. I breathed heavily, trying not to yell out as he continued, punishing me for my disobedience. I groaned slightly and began to wiggle against the ropes that held me down, but he didn't care. He never did. I was too busy struggling to realise I was being watched by another pair of eyes.**_

_**Once Aro had stopped hurting me, he took my hair roughly and made me look at the person who was also in the room, and I think my mouth went completely slack.**_

"_**Pet, meet James Nomad, you may of heard of him. He's a trouble maker and has the most detentions in his year, and I don't know why I don't just kick him out of my school."**_

"_**Because my parent's are very rich and help you find out half of the cures and I know you're little secret and I'm sure the papers would be very interested in this." James smirked, because he had truly just out smarted Aro. I would of smirked too but I was still painful and couldn't deal with another beating.**_

_**Aro glared at him, but sighed in defeat, **_

"_**Yes, it's true. He found out about my little slutty pet. And now I will pay the price, and sadly, so will you. Do not forget that I will always be your master no matter who fucks you, alright? Alright?" He says, dragging my hair up towards his angry face. I try to nod, but he holds tighter.**_

_**With a groan I say, **_

"_**Yes!" Another hard tug, "Yes Master!" I gasp out, feeling my hair coming out of my scalp. As soon as the words are out, he releases my head.**_

"_**Good, alright James, you have an hour, and then we will be seeing you next week. Don't bother with sweet talk, and do not hesitate, remember you only have an hour. Grab a condom when you're fucking him, I don't want your shit inside of him. See you two later." And he walked out the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. There was a moment of silence before James creeped over to me, a sick smirk, reminding me of Aro's, crossing over his face. When he was in front of me, he sank to his knees so he was looking at me straight in the eye.**_

_**In a creepy, chilly voice he whispered, **_

"_**Shall we let the fun begin?" And he laughed before undoing his trousers..."**_

I gulped in the air, the only thing keeping me calm. Well apart from Edward, but I needed this air. I felt like I was going to pass out. I could feel Edward's lips kissing my neck and cheeks, trying to calm me and reassure me. It was working, my pulse was returning to normal, and even though James face was still haunting my mind, I wasn't so terrified with Edward close. He was like my new guardian angel. I wasn't terrified little sex slave Jasper, I was Jasper with a life. A life I was beginning to enjoy.

"Jazz, you okay now?" He says slowly, looking at me with concern. I look into his eyes and feel a smile grace my features.

"Y-Yeah... I am... with you. God, I have never been better!" I laugh a little, and so does he. "But every time I do tell you about my... past, I used to feel horrible and h-humiliated... but now, I feel... lighter. Happier. I can't describe it." I giggle slightly at that.

"I understand," Edward replies, his long piano fingers tracing invisible circles on my back. "Whenever I'm with you I can't imagine myself with someone else..." Then, realising what he just said he turns bright red and looks away.

I give a small whisper of,

"Really?" Before my stomach starts rumbling, and it's my turn to look away with a bright red face.

He bursts out laughing and says,

"Looks like someone's stomach has a mind of it's own, lets go see what we've got." And he pulls me up from the bed, ignoring my protests of it being 'too cold'.

As soon as we had left the bedroom, Edward pushed me down on the sofa with a quick kiss and left me alone as he headed towards the kitchen. A little puzzled, I stood up and followed him as I watched him work. He looked up as if he sensed my presence.

"Babe, forgot to ask, do you like mushrooms? I have some in here if you want it." He said, his face buried in his refrigerator.

"Uh, yeah, I don't mind them. Edward, you do know I can cook, right?" I say to him, watching his expression.

His calm face turns to slight shock as he says,

"Really? How much did you learn? Do you enjoy it?"

I laugh slightly and reply,

"Yeah really. I got taught some basic stuff from my grandma, but soon I learned to make other meals like spaghetti and scrambled eggs on toast." I smile lightly, "Cooking was always fun for me because me and grandma used to always have food fights, it was so much fun... Then, you know, shit happened." I say, and look down with sadness. How much I missed my grandma, and my mother. I couldn't help but be jealous of Edward's family, loving siblings, loving parents, accepting father... everything I wanted, but couldn't have. What I got in return was a place in Hell, where, according to my dad, my 'kind' belonged. I was so upset with him and myself that I slowly found myself believing his hurtful words, but, in some ways, I'm glad I snapped out of it and ignored his words.

"I know, sadly the shit did happen. So, do you want to help me cook?" Edward says with a breath taking smile, one that makes me pause and stare for a few moments, before he gives me a weird look.

"Oh!" I say with a blush, "S-Sure, what do you need help with?"

He laughs at my little out burst before replying,

"Well, you mentioned scrambled eggs on toast, and now I have a strange feeling of wanting it. And anyway, we'll save the mushrooms for another time. Shall we start with the eggs?" I grin and nod, it seems his stomach and my stomach share the same feelings.

I slowly crack open the eggs and put them inside the small bowl Edward got for me. I check for any bits of shell but am satisfied when I don't see any. Pleased with my work so far, I slowly mix the eggs together and add a drop of milk and continue as I slowly begin to hum the song _Where is the Love_ by the Black Eyed Peas. Random to be humming in these years, but that was the only song that I had really listened to and remembered, because Aro never listened to the radio and when he did it was all about politics and I was pretty much out of it. I remembered this song because my Grandma loved it, she had bought the CD and, bless her heart, bought a CD player because she loved it so much. Seeing her that happy made me happy too and it also became my favourite song, because I understood the words completely after my experience with Aro.

I had just reached the chorus when Edward had laughed and asked what I was humming. When I told him, he laughed again and told me to try and see what was on right now.

Luckily for me, the Black Eyed Peas were still going.

I was glad that me and Edward were acting like that I hadn't told him more about my past, that we were acting like there was no problems in the world that we couldn't face._ Why were dreams easier to believe than reality?_ I thought as I handed Edward over the soon to be scrambled eggs, not really hearing what he was saying to me.

"Baby? Are you sire you are alright? Talk to me Jasper, come on baby..." Edward says as he put the bowl on the table, gently grabbing my hands and rubbing small circles over them. "Is something bothering you? Is it your arms? Should I check them?" I can feel myself nod slowly, not completely in the room yet, no really taking in everything. Half of my brain was stuck in Texas, with Grandma and Mum, but the other was struggling to return to the present in the apartment.

_Come on Jasper, concentrate on Edward and stop thinking about yourself like always._

That last thought snaps me back into reality. I jump a little at the coldness of my left arm and blink, trying to clear the slight fog covering my vision. The fuck? I shake my head slightly to get it too clear, and when it does Edward's face is into view. Looking completely worried.

"Baby, please go and sit down, you've been really quiet then you're fine, and you are now back to being quiet. As soon as I am done with your arms, lie down on the sofa? For me?" Hm, seems Edward can also pull of the puppy dog look. My arms feel fine, but even I know that there is no point in arguing with Edward, he will just win. So I let him sit me down on a kitchen chair and then he puts the scrambled eggs in the microwave. He begins to pull away at the bandages and checks my arms, then giving them a small wash. I don't look or speak to him because I am ashamed of myself. Now that I think of it, sure I was in a new place with a man I hardly new, but wasn't that just me replaying my life but just not being fourteen? I'm twenty one, I have to start acting it, horrible past or not.

"Your arm is already starting to look better, babe. Maybe even by next week you won't need a bandage... Jasper? Why are you crying?"

I never noticed I was, but the I could slowly feel them roll of my face.

"Damn it, sorry... I'm just... ashamed of myself... You know, for... c-cutting..." I am such ashamed at myself, it gets harder to breathe.

"Hey Jasper, come on baby, it's alright. Well, it's not. But, you are still with us, right? You know it was wrong, and do you promise me you won't do it again?" He says lifting my face up with his hand and rubbing his thumb over my lips.

I close my eyes, enjoying the comforting touch as I say,

"I promise."

"Seal it with a kiss?" I smirk a little, _oh Edward._

"Deal-" I hardly get the word out before his lips are on mine, adding lovely pressure, and making my brain go mushy, making it impossible to think. Heck, I can't even open my own eyes! Edward has got me under a spell! The hand on my face curls lightly into my hair as the other on my arm moves onto my back, rubbing it slightly. My own hands travelled along to his neck, keeping him in place.

Soon, we both – sadly – pulled back from each other before we passed out. I just got a gasp in before he attacked my lips again, moaning. I returned the moan as he slowly pulled me up and into his arms, cradling me as he slowly began to walk towards the living room. When we broke apart again for air, he pulled me down on the sofa and onto his lap. For one moment, I panicked. It was just a quick flash of fear and being vulnerable, but it soon disappeared as his hand in my hair slowly rubbed my head, relaxing me as his lips kissed my neck.

"Jasper, would it be okay...?" I get what he is speaking about, he did it to me yesterday. So, trying not to be such a girl, I nod (and I can't help but bite my lip and blush) and he kisses my lips again.

"Uh... Would you m-mind if I kept my t-top on?" I ask a little nervously. Not that I don't wanna get completely naked, I just want to feel slightly covered. It just made me feel better, because I still had fucking bruises and scars that would never go away and made me feel dirty and sick.

Edward doesn't seem to mind though, because he just smiles and kisses me again with a quiet

"Sure."

I smile back and let our kissing continue, our tongues finally meeting. His hands are slowly creeping lower, and I think he gets a shock when my hands also creep lower on him. _Well, _I think, _why should I get all the fun? _And so our hands begin to explore. I can feel myself getting hard, and hope Edward is too or it will be so damn embarrassing. But, with a quick movement of my hand and a moan, I can feel how hard he truly is.

And with that the fear and the vulnerable feeling returns. Just for a second, then it's gone. And I wish it would stay gone.

Finally, Edward's hand is lightly pressing on my cock. I break apart our lips so I could moan out as very long (and loud) "Oh God Edw_aaaard_..." as I begin to pull down his pyjama pants, trying to find his mini self.

Edward was also struggling with my pyjama pants, but soon got them down, just as I dragged down his. But before I could even grab his cock, he quickly spat in his hand and grabbed us together.

"Oh holy mother fucker, I am in fucking heaven!" I screech out and he begins to pump us up and down.

"Oh _God! _Oh _Jasper! _Yes yes _yes!_" He shouts out, his face full of pleasure.

We are both panting now, both of us thrusting up in Edward's hand. I even grab Edward's hand to help him move faster, making us moan and groan louder. Suddenly, there is a tightening in my stomach and my balls, and for a second I really can't breathe, and then BAM, I'm screaming out as I release. Shortly after, Edward follows, his hand slowing as his orgasm carries out.

We both collapse on the sofa, trying to control our breathing when suddenly Edward's head snaps up and sniffs the air. Confused, I also smell, and then my eyes widen.

"Uh, are you cooking something?" I say slowly.

"Oh _shit! _The fucking scrambled eggs!" Edward jumps up, pulling up his pyjama pants and runs towards the kitchen.

My brain is still out of it, so I don't realise what he is saying until a few seconds later, then I also say,

"Oh shit!" And run after him, pulling up my pants. I run in to see Edward pulling the _very burnt _scrambled eggs out and dumping them on the table, along with cold toast. I just watch the scene unfold as the smoke alarm goes off and Edward jumping up and down with a kitchen towel, trying to shut it up. As soon as it does, he turns to look at me with a sheepish expression.

And I can't help it; I burst out laughing.

And thankfully, so does he. But I am laughing so hard that I do not see him picking up some cold toast with some scrambled egg.

"Hey Jasper, you know you were speaking about that food fights you and your Grandam used to have? Let's remake those memories!" And then I end up with cold toast and burnt scrambled eggs over the side of my face. I stood there shocked for a few moments before reacting the best way; grabbing as much food as i can.

With a laugh, I shout,

"You wanna have a food fight? Then let's have a food fight!" And chuck all I have to Edward's way.

He laughs too and ducks, but most of the egg ends up on his back.

"Haha!" I say and point at him, because it does look like a baby just chucked up on him.

He grins and says,

"Still think these things are funny, Jasper?" And with that, he grabs the bowl full of scrambled egg and advances towards me. I screech and try to hide, but I'm to late and we have an epic scrambled egg's war.

And by the end of it, it was safe to say we really needed a shower, and maybe even each other.

**And there it is. I am not really proud of this chapter, because it is pretty much just like Chapter 7... And I may of promised some of you that I would write some of the whole shopping thing, but when I wrote the last line it just felt right to end it there. **

**So, apologies to anyone I lied to! :(**

**(But I hope it wasn't too much of a let down!) Thanks to Jaspergirl1123 for checking this chapter, your help is appreciated! :)**

**Okay, next chapter things are going slightly dark, and for me being such a dick and not giving you anything on the little shopping trip, how about another deal?**

**Your review + my reply = preview! Yay! **

**Deal? If so, send me a review! :) **

**Thanks for reading, and until next time **

**~JazzMonster. **


	9. Sorry!

_Hello readers of this story,_

_I am to apologise of not doing a proper update this month. But, I have had many problems, let me tell you..._

_Firstly: I got kicked out of my house for a week. Don't ask why, because I don't really know myself. But hey, let's see it this way. I am too young too move out, so I got chucked to my dads. I was obviously pretty upset, so I couldn't do any writing. You know, you can't force yourself to write, because it will either turn out to be complete bull shit or it just doesn't make sense. You other writers will understand me. _

_Secondly: I had a loss in my family. My granddad was an alcoholic. So, you know._

_Thirdly: I am at a very important year at my school right now. Okay, **I know I use this excuse a lot. **But, this is really important that I get my grades. As soon as all of it all calms down, I will keep my updating on track.  
But guys, please understand- **FanFiction comes second to my education. I'm sorry if that pisses anyone off, but that's how I see it. And if you don't respect that, don't read my stuff. I can live. ** _

_Once again, I am truly sorry about my lack of updating. Hopefully will do soon. If you want to do anything while you wait, I was listening to two songs by the brilliant 'Avenged Sevenfold'. Listening to the lyrics made me relate to Jasper's past. Maybe you don't think that too, but hey, have a listen if you want, send me a message on what you think!_

_The song's are..._

_'Nightmare' by Avenged Sevenfold _

_'Burn It Down' by Avenged Sevenfold _

_These can both be found on Youtube!_

_Sorry for delay. Hopefully speak soon._

_~JazzMonster_


End file.
